The Right Side of Wrong
by Ayame Jrock
Summary: Saga checks himself into a rehab center. He learns a lot more about himself then he bargains for, and there is one person that is willing to stand by him and help dust him off. But when more trouble arises will his savior stand by his side?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

He walked for what felt like a lifetime, he knew his destination, swearing he was finally out of the problem. His whole body shaking from the pain that was inflicted on his body. He held himself as he walked. His clothes sticking to his skin, not from sweat, but from the blood that continued to seep from under his clothes. His head was low, he didn't want the public looking at him. He knew he was a mess. He could feel his hair sticking to his face, and in each direction.. God, he was in so much pain. He stared at the floor, sighing in relief, as he noticed the blood had finally stopped leaving drip marks on the floor as he walked. A few minutes later he looked up at the sign, he made it.. Safe House Hospital and Rehab Center for Children, Teens, and Young Adults  
He walked through the door, he could hear voices around him, but they were to muffled for him to understand what they were saying.

"Oh my, Reina look!" The head nurse looked over at the bloodied boy who just walked through the door. The nurse ran over to him.  
"Whats your name Sir? Can you hear me? What happened?"  
He fell into the nurses arms, his whole world turning comforting black. The nurses knew something terrible had happened, and he must have put up a pretty good fight. There was blood, hair, and skin under his nails. He was so skinny, the nurse touched over his ribs.  
"Get me a gurney, and get the doctors, he needs help, now." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A shrill scream escaped his mouth, shivering as he woke up. He was so cold, yet his sheets were soaked in sweat. He was alone, terrfired and in horrible pain.  
"It's good to see your awake. I'm Reina, but you can call me Rei, if you want. I'm your nurse."  
The timid boy put his head down, and hugged himself. He wished he could just disappear. That the bed would fold up or something and swollow him whole. He forgot where he was. His memory taking him back to the incident. Tears leaked down his cheeks. The doors flew open and a nurse in all white walked up to him, "Konnichiwa, Watashi no namae wa Reina desu.  
"Anata no namea wo oshiete kudasai?"  
Why should I tell her my name, so she could turn around and call home? Then I will be back in the same situation that I was in before. No, just..no! He remained quiet, there was no way he was telling her.  
"Well then I am going to have you meet with your psychologist, if you are going to stay here, you will need counsiling. I will be in contact with the orphanage, see if they have room for you in foster care."  
Foster care! What the hell? I know what happens in those places. Home or Foster care, or do I talk and see where that gets me? Hmmm so many choices.  
"I I dont want to go to foster care, and I dont want to go home either."  
"If you tell me your name and who did this to you, I can help you. Until then there is nothing I can do."  
The nurse turned to leave. She didn't want to, she knew the boy needed help, He was just scared, who wouldn't be in that situation. She thought back to when she was bandaging him up. All the bruises, all the cuts all over his body, and not to mention how starved he was.  
"Dinner will be brought up to you."  
"I'm not hungry. I wont eat it."  
"It's my job to see you are at least offered food, its up to you if you want to eat or not. I know how hard all this must be for you. And how terrified you must be, but you must at least try to eat. Even if you just pick at it."  
Reina opened the door and left. Maybe he was just used to being starved or he had a serious eating disorder.

"WAIT!"  
"Hai?"  
"M m my name. Why do you need my name?"  
"For your paperwork."  
He was silent for several seconds, "Do you have to contact my family?"  
"Yes. Your underage. I'm sure your parents want to know your..."  
"No no no no. I wont give you my name. I dont want to go home."  
"You need to tell me who did this to you. We cant help you unless you tell us."  
"What will happen to him?"  
"He will go to jail, and he wont hurt you anymore."  
He thought for a moment, "It's it's m my..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"It's it's m my stepfather."  
"If you allow us, we can arrest him, and he will go to jail for a very long time. All we need is your address, and a statement, and his name."  
"A statement? You mean like, talk to the police?"  
"Well yes."  
"No no no no! Then I will have to go to court and tell everyone what happened, just no!"  
"That is only half the case. We do things differently with children. They will use your statement in your defense. You wont ever have to see him, not once."  
"Can I think about it?"  
"Of course you can, but I still need your name."  
He nodded his head, and took a deep breath, "My name is ..."

Before he could finish there was yelling and screaming coming from the hall.  
"I just want to see her. LET ME FUCKIN SEE HER!"  
"You know you cant see her right now."  
"Then tell me what the fuck is going on! Tell me is shes ok damn it!"  
"Tora, I'm sorry but you know thats privet information. Now you need to go back to the other side of the hospital and go back to your room."  
"Fuck that. I'm not going anywhere."  
"Tora if you dont go right now, I'm going to have to call security, do you really want that?"  
"Fine, but can I come back later and see her?"  
"I'll see what I can do." Tora sighed and put his head down, he went to walk away but the nurse caught his shoulder. "I'll come and get you when she wakes up."  
The nurse closed the door and apologized to the boy infront of her. He was looking down, and playing with his sheet.  
"Sorry about him. He can be a little roudy sometimes."  
"Who is he?"  
"His names Tora, he's ninteen. Honestly, between you and me he will be stuck here forever. He's almost an adult and he doens't show any interest in growing up."  
"What happens after you turn twenty then?"  
"Here in this facility you get sent to a safe house. You have your own apartment and and get a job, we make sure you know how to handle your life before you actually go and live it. Now you were going to tell me your name?"  
"My name is Saga."  
"How old are you Saga?"  
"I'm seventeen."  
"Alright, I'll get your room set up and your Psychologist will take care of you after thats done."  
"Alright thank you!"  
"Your welcome." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Good Morning Saga. How are you feeling this morning?"  
Saga didn't say anything, he stared out the window. He sighed, where was the other nurse? He liked her better.  
"I'm Sakurako, by the way. I am your psychiatrist. Your things have already been moved to your room, so the only thing left is you. Are you ready?"  
"What about my clothes?"  
"I brought something for you to change into." Sakurako handed Saga a grey sweater and matching pants with some sandals.  
"I have to wear this?"  
"For now yes. We try to let our children have as much freedom as possible and for them to express themselves. So once we arrest your step father."  
"HE'S NOT MY FATHER!"  
"Alright, once we arrest Satoshi, we allow you to go back to your house, only if you are willing and comfortable with it. You are allow to pack as much stuff as you can fit into your suitcase we provide you, you get a separet bag for anything else you want to bring other then clothes. The only thing we do not allow here are drugs, alcohol, and weapons of any kind."  
Saga nodded, "Can you leave so I can get dressed?"  
"Sure, Just press that little button on the side of your bed and I'll know your finished."  
Saga nodded. He waited until the womem left, he bearly listened to anything she was saying. His mind so cluttered with thoughts. He pulled off the hospital gown and tossed it to the bed. Does he know I'm gone? Does he care? He pulled on the sweat pants, he had to tighten the stings, since they were too loose on him. In his own eyes he was way to fat. He needed to loose several more pounds. Would he tell the police a different story and try to get me back? He slipped the sweatshirt over his head sighing again. What would he do if he did get me back? Probably beat me to death and bury my body in the backyard. Tears swam down Saga's face at the thought, why did he hate me so much?  
Saga looked around for the button the woman talked about and pushed it, he crawled back into the bed and hugged his knee's to his chest, waiting.

Within a few minutes she came back with a wheelchair, "Very nice. Are you ready to move to your new room?"  
Saga nodded. She helped Saga to sit up and sit in the chair.  
"Our policy," She laughed a bit, "Its ok you dont want to talk right now. I dont expect you too. Want me to tell you about your room mate?"  
Saga's eyes opened wide, room mate? No one ever said he'd have to share a room!  
"I I.. have to share a room?"  
"Well yes, everyone does. You will have the bed next to the window. Your room mates name is Yuh. He's a good kid. He shouldn't give you any problems." They stepped inside the elevator and wheeled Saga inside.  
"I'm going to go over some rules. Its ok if you dont remember them. We give all the new residents a week to learn them and after your first week, the first time we catch you breaking the rules we will tell you, second time you get a warning. I think we give you plenty of chances here."  
"What happens the third time?"  
"We'll talk about that later." The elevator clicked and the doors open. They made their way across the floor and to the counter.  
"Hi Keiji."  
"Well hello Saku, your looking pretty today as usual." Saga looked up, for the first time taking a good look at the woman in front of him. She had long black hair, neatly tied into a bun. She wore a black pencil skirt and a white button up blouse. She wore very light makeup, she was very pretty. The man behind the counter, on the other hand was hot. Saga blushed and looked away. His hair was short, his lips full, and his eyes sparkled in the light. He wore a simple nurses outfit, in white.  
"Thank you Toru. Can you have a folder made up and brought to my office please?"  
"I'm on it."  
"Thank you!"  
Sakurako pulled away from the table and walked down a narror hall, doors lining the outside. They stopped and walked into one. There was a huge desk and several huge matching bookcases. There were dozens of pictures of Sakurako in places he'd never even seen before. He knew they were not in Japan.  
"So is there any questions you have for me that you would like to ask?"  
Saga looked around, shy and unsure, "The rules."  
"Well, boys and girls do NOT stay in the same room during the night. You may however, be in the same room with a girl with the door open during the day only. The doors stay open during the day. They will automatically close five minutes after bedtime is announced. You will be locked out if you miss that time period for bed. Do NOT go into the basement. We had some kids vandalize it not too long ago. I am availible everyday to talk to, however I do have a schedual to go by your day will start on in two days. I will come and get you. For the times that we dont talk, or you feel you have something you dont feel comfortable talking to be directly about, you will write it in here. This is your journal. Please please use it. It's helped a lot of kids cope with their problems. Alright, any questions?"  
"No thank you."  
"Alright then lets get you set up in your room."  
Saga was brought to his room. He looked around and again sighed. Everything was white. It hurt his eyes. He hated it. Was he sharing his room? There was no sign of anyone staying with him.  
"Lunch is being served right now. All meals will be eaten in the cafateria, unless there is medical reson for you to stay in your room. Some of the residents here like to take their meals outside. This is your first week so if you would like you can eat here. I will personally bring you a tray?"  
"No thank you. I'm not hungry. I would like to sleep for a while. I'm really tired."  
"Of course. You should be, you have had a long day."  
Saga climbed into bed listening to Sakurako's heals clicking on the tile. His eyes closed shut, and he fell into a very restless sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

He quietly snuck into his room. His father was in his room talking to someone. He didn't sound to happy. That's when he knew something bad was going to happen. Saga shut his door making sure to lock it. Sure enough his father was more then angry with him. For what? He had no idea, but thats how it always was. "SAGAA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" His scream echoed through the small house. Panic set in, and saga quickly, but quietly hid in his closet. He hugged his knee's praying that maybe, somehow his father wouldn't find him. He hated these times. Which were almost everyday. But, today he seemed angrier then all the other days.  
"SAGA! I know your in here. DONG FUCKIN MAKE ME BREAK THIS FUCKING DOOR DOWN!" His step father being half american and very muscular always had the upper hand when it came to fighting or arguing. It hurt Saga, but thats how his mother wanted things. She didn't know how he was. His true colors didn't come out until after she died.  
"Come on baby, whats wrong?"  
Saga's body shuddered from the sound of his fathers voice. His leg hit his school bag making it fall over opening the closet. His father laughed. He walked over and pulled him out by his hair.

"Dude.. Dude wake up you ok?"  
Saga jumped away from the boy next to him, he was covered in sweat. Tears filled his eyes, "Leave me alone." The other boy walked away.  
"Ok, just checking if your alright. You were screaming and crying and you almost fell out of your bed a few times."  
The boy walked back and sat on his own bed playing with something Saga couldn't quit make it out. "I'm Yuh by the way, your room mate."  
Saga turned in the other direction and curled up in a ball. He closed his eyes again but couldn't go to sleep. There was loud laughing and Yuh took off running down the hall. Saga looked up and saw a boy with dark hair and a lip ring walking past the door.  
"I dont fucking care if they tell me a million times to take it out. IM NOT GONNA!" He turned around putting his middle finger's up in the air at no one imperticular. Yuh laughed and turned around and came back to sit on his bed.  
"Thats Tora. He's a trouble maker, but they let him get away with it. No one can really handle him. Want to listen to some music with me?"  
"Why are you being so nice to me?"  
"Well, if were going to share a room, we should at least try to get along." There was a long pause before anything more was said. Saga looked around on the white tiled floor to his white bed and white walls, so much white. And the smell. It was so overpowering. Almost making him want to gag. Bleach mixed with pine. It was horrible.  
"Does this place always smell like this?"  
"Yeah pretty much. Here scoot over and I'll let you listen with me." Saga scooted over as close to the wall as possible.  
"It's ok I dont take up that much room." Yuh giggled  
"Maybe not you. But I do. I'm so fat. Your tiny."  
"Ughh.. have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You skinnier then I am!"  
Saga shook his head and focused on the buttons of the cd player. He pressed play and music filled the room.  
"It's American. Who is it?"  
"Its a band called Linkin Park. One of my favorite bands. If you want to listen to something else we can. If you want."  
"No no this is fine. I like American music too."  
"Yeah? Who's your favorite band then?"  
Saga looked around the room acting as if he was thinking. In reality it was a lie. He couldn't remember the last time he was able to listen to music. After his mother died, he couldn't do much of anything. Music was something the devil produced, if you listened to it you would become one of Satan's children, and would be bannished to hell for the rest of your life. Course Saga didn't by any of it. It was just what his step father feed him.  
"mm. I dont really listen to much that much, anymore."  
"But you just said.."  
"I dont want to talk about it. I am just open to listening to new things."  
"Oh ok cool!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The boys jumped when Sakurako walked into the room. She smiled, "I'm glad to see you two are getting along."  
"Hai, I was just letting .. wait you never told me your name."  
"Saga."  
"Nice to meet you. I was just letting Saga listen to some music."  
"Thats nice of you. Can you do me a favor please, and run down to the kitchen and have them make up a full tray. Bring it back for Saga please."  
Alright." Yuh slipped on some socks and ran out the door. Saga could hear him giggling, but didn't know about what.  
"You must be starved. You haven't eaten all day long."  
"Actually I'm not hungry. I'm trying to loose weight."  
"Loose weight? Saga you dont need to loose any weight."  
"Why does everyone keep telling me that?"  
"Maybe because its the truth. Saga when was the last time you ate something?"  
"Umm.. I I dont know, I dont remember."  
"If your feeling up to it I would like to move our schedualed meeting time to tomorrow. Is that alright with you?"  
"Fine."  
"Ok, I will see you tomorrow try and eat just a little."  
Saga waited until she left the room before turning back over. He rubbed his hand up and down his stomach. God I'm so disgusting. How could everyone look him in the eye and tell him he was skinny?  
Saga was pulled from his thoughts when he heard faint giggling. He turned to see what Yuh was giggling about. He came running into the room then stopped, feet pushed in front of him, knees slightly bent as he slid across the tiled floor giggling. His face was red from a mixture of giggling and running.  
"Thats one of the best things in here. Since they want us to feel at home we dont have to wear shoes so we can go barefoot or in socks, but I like socks because you can run and slide its sooooo much fun. You have to try it later!" Yuh said all in one breath. Saga laughed, where did he get his energy from? He was always so tired and felt so weak. Saga frowned.  
"Whats wrong? Oh and I brought you some food. I didn't know what you wanted to drink so I brought you some water."  
Saga looked at the food with disgust. He gulped down the water then sudenly felt sick.  
"I dont feel good."  
"You drank too much?"  
Saga nodded and ran to the bathroom. Just in time to empty his stomach of the water he had just consumed. He lay in the bathroom cold and shakey. His head was throbbing. The cold tiled floor not helping him any. He crawled back to his bed, wrapping the thin quilt around his body and closed his eyes.  
"You should really try to eat something."  
Saga shook his head. He squeezed his eyes shut. That didn't help. His past flew back to him in snapshots. Like an old movie that wouldn't stop replaying himself. He just wanted it to stop, but no matter how much he tried to forget everything and move on it just got worse. Tears ran down his face and he screamed. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Yuh ran over to Saga, trying to quiet him down.  
"Saga, you have to be quiet. They will give you this shot to make you calm down. Its horrible because you still feel emotional, but its like you loose control of how your body reacts. Stop screaming."  
Saga stopped, and cried into his pillow.  
"You want to talk about it?"  
Saga shook his head.  
"Its ok to be scared. I was terrified when I first came here. I watched my father kill my mom when I was fourteen. After he killed her he came after me." Yuh closed the curtains around the bed blocking the door. He took off his shirt. "He stabbed me thirteen times before he thought I was dead then he ran. I crawled outside and passed out in the front yard. I woke up a week later in the hospital." Saga looked over Yuh's chest and stomach. He was covered in scars. Saga felt close to him at that point.  
"My mom died in a car accident. My stepdad raised me after that, since I was twelve. He was the only father I ever knew. He used to teach me English, since he was an American. Then after she died he turned mean."  
"What happened?"  
"He hurt me."  
The boys embraced eachother. They stayed that way for the longest time. Saga jumped when he heard two beeps and a man on the intercom.  
"We half an hour left until bed, and you know what that means! Everyone to the gym within fifteen minutes!"  
Yuh stood up pulling his shirt back over his head and fixed his hair. He looked in the mirror on his side of the room and smiled.  
"Wanna go?"  
"What do they make us watch?"  
"America's Funniest Home Videos. They say that laughing is good for the soul. They dont want us to go to bed unhappy so they make us laugh with the stupidity of other people."  
"No thanks. I'm going to stay here."  
"Your sure? It's really not that bad."  
"I'm sure."  
"Ok, but tomorrow you will come with me to breakfast!" Yuh said as he walked away.  
Saga's eyes grew wide. He wasn't going to go. He would just have to make sure he slept through it.  
Saga looked at the journal he was given, and remembered what Sakurako told him, "For the times that we dont talk, or you feel you have something you dont feel comfortable talking to be directly about, you will write it in here."  
Saga opened it up and flipped through the pages, expecting something to pop out, but nothing did. He sighed, and took out a pencil. He turned back to the first page.

************************

Wednesday, March 10, 2010  
9pm

It's my first day in a room here at the hospital. My room mate seems very nice. We listened to some of his music today, an American band. I forgot the name of. His name is Yuh and he is very attractive. I'm surprised he doesn't have boys glued to him. I do have to say though, I am a lot happier here then I was before. I just worry that he will find me. I dont want to see him again. Apart from that fear, I am doing well. My body still hurts a bit, but I think I'm starting to get used to the pain of the bruises. I would rather feel that pain rather then being raped. Sometimes I wish I could scream, just scream so loud. I wonder if anyone would care, or if they would hear me at all? Haha. Probably not. I have to go talk with my therapist doctor tomorrow. She seems alright, but isn't that how they are all supposed to act? They keep trying to get me to eat. Dont they understand how fat I am? I need to loose several more pounds. I am getting really sleepy now. Thats another thing, I am soooo tired all the time. Maybe its just stress. So I am going to go sleep again. Maybe I will write in here somemore tomorrow. Goodnight!

***************************

He tucked his journal into his night table drawer. He turned out the lights and tucked himself into his bed. Feeling exposed, he got up and closed the curtains around his part of the room, making the room appear more dark and confined. It relaxed Saga, and he curled up back in his bed and went to sleep.

******************

He quietly snuck into his room. His father was in his room talking to someone. He didn't sound to happy. That's when he knew something bad was going to happen. Saga shut his door making sure to lock it. Sure enough his father was more then angry with him. For what? He had no idea, but thats how it always was. "SAGAA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" His scream echoed through the small house. Panic set in, and saga quickly, but quietly hid in his closet. He hugged his knee's praying that maybe, somehow his father wouldn't find him. He hated these times. Which were almost everyday. But, today he seemed angrier then all the other days.  
"SAGA! I know your in here. DONG FUCKIN MAKE ME BREAK THIS FUCKING DOOR DOWN!" His step father being half american and very muscular always had the upper hand when it came to fighting or arguing. It hurt Saga, but thats how his mother wanted things. She didn't know how he was. His true colors didn't come out until after she died.  
"Come on baby, whats wrong?"  
Saga's body shuddered from the sound of his fathers voice. His leg hit his school bag making it fall over opening the closet. His father laughed. He walked over and pulled him out by his hair. Dont be afraid, Daddy wont hurt you, much! He licked his lips, as he removed Saga's shirt. Closing his eyes, he screamed! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Goooood Morning! It is 7 in the AM, and breakfest will be served in twenty Minutes!" Saga continued to sit and rock in the corner of his bed. Yuh walked into his part of the room.  
"Oh god! Saga, SAGA."  
"Huh, what?"  
"Are you, are you ok?"  
"What? Yeah I'm fine.. I'm fine!"  
"Well c'mon then. Lets go have some breakfast."  
"I...ugh.. I dont eat breakfast."  
"Well then just sit with me."  
Saga rolled his eyes and smiled a little. "Fine." Saga followed Yuh into the hallway. They walked side by side. Saga started to shake. His legs felt like jello. He gripped the wall as people passed by him. He looked around, taking in a sharp breath of air. He couldn't see Yuh. There was too many people. He started to scream. He sank to the floor, burying his face in his knee's and covering his ears. It was just to much for him to take in.  
As soon as the rush of people were gone Yuh was right next to him. He rubbed the shaking brunettes shoulder, trying his best attempt at soothing him.  
"You ok?"  
Saga didn't say anything.  
"Why dont we just go back to the room. I'll go get us a tray and come back and sit with you." Again, Saga was silent. Yuh wrapped his arm around his waist. Saga's shirt rising a little. Yuh's fingers gently, but firmly gripping Saga's extremely small hip. Saga jumped and screamed. Kicking his legs, he started hyperventalating. More people in white came, making him panic even more. He let out one more scream before his world to black. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

He opened his eyes. Beeping filled his ears. He knew that sound. He wasn't in his room, but back in the hospital. The pinching pain of the IV in his arm. He turned his head towards the window and sighed. Why am I here? What happened? The door opened quietly, as the nurse walked in.  
"Ahh Saga your awake. It's good to see you again."  
"REINA!"  
She let out a small laugh, "Hi Saga. How are you feeling today?"  
"Apart from a headache, I'm still a little tired, but I feel fine."  
"Very good! I can give you some asprin for your headach, but from what your psychologist told me you haven't eaten since you got here a week ago."  
Woah has it been a week already? "Oh. I can deal with it, I'm fine." Saga smiled.  
"Saga, I'm sorry hun, but your gonna have to eat something."  
Within minutes a tray was dilivered to Saga's room. The nurse smiled and walked away, "Eat up!"  
Saga lifted the container and the smell of freshly cooked food hit him. He gaged on it and got up. Rolling all the cords and lines with him to the bathroom. He carried the tray with him too. He pushed everything into the toilet and flushed it. He walked back to the bed and tucked himself in his bed. He looked around the all to framilar room, bored. He looked down, examining his arm. There was a line of blood dripping down from where the IV was in. The bruises around his arms and wrists were starting to fade. He hated looking at them. His stepfathers hand prints still claiming his body. He started feeling sick. He knew what he had to do and say to get out of the hospital part, and back to his room. Within a few minutes the nurse reappeared.  
"You ate all of your food. Good job."  
"Yeah, my headach is gone, I was probably just hungry."  
"I was begining to think something was wrong." She said, while taking out the IV cords  
Saga laughed a bit, trying to play everything off, "Ok, I am going to release you. Sakurako will be here in a few minutes, so why dont you get dressed."

A few minutes later Sakurako walked in. Saga was ready to go back.  
"Afternoon, how are you feeling?"  
"Good. I'm ready to go back to my room."  
"Ahh.. First We need to talk. Is that alright with you?"  
"Sure, about what?"  
"About you."  
"What about me?"  
"Well, did you really eat all your food?"  
"Of course I did, why?"  
"I'm a doctor. You have the signs of having an eating disorder."  
"I dont. I'm fine!"  
"If you say so. But you need to come to terms with yourself first before you tell me the truth."

Saga walked alongside of Sakurako. He could tell there was something she wasn't telling him.  
"Saga, we have changed out your room. This is your new room, just two doors away from your old room."  
"Why? I liked my room."  
"When we get complaints in its our job to fix them. This is your new room mate..." 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Saga this is Tora, Tora, Saga." She intoduced the boys to eachother and Tora smirked.  
"Hi."  
Saga nodded his head, and looked down. A blush spread across his face.  
"Saga I am going to go fill out some paper work and let you get better aquainted with Tora. I will come get you in a few hours for our first sesion. If thats alright with you."  
Saga nodded again, "That's fine."  
She smiled and left the room.

"Well this is my side of the room, thats yours."  
Saga nodded and walked over to his bed on the right side of the room. Again, he was next to the door. He didn't like it very much, but it was a bed. He could hide there all day if he needed too. And right now, thats all he needed. He climbed into his bed, and pulled the sheets over him. But not once did he close his eyes. He lived through pain for a long time, there wasn't any need to keep reliving it everytime he closed his eyes.

Tora laughed, and walked to his side of the room, "Not a very people person are we?"  
Saga hugged his blanket closer to his body. He tensed up when the room filled with people. Saga tensed up. There must have been about four other people in the room.  
"Ready to go?" One of the voices said.  
Then another spoke out, "Aww Tora, You got a new roomie and you dont introduce us."  
"Well I would, but I dont know his name."  
"C'mon Tora. Your not that cold."  
So far Saga counted three voices.  
"He's probably sleeping. Let's just go."  
"Dont be so mean Tora." A girls voice spoke this time, "Are you ok? Did Tora scare you?" She layed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Saga jumped and screamed. She jumped back.  
"It's ok, we aren't going to hurt you."  
Saga's breathing got heavy.  
"Dont be afraid, Daddy wont hurt you much."  
"NO, NO, NO, NO! GO AWAY! PLEASE, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Saga screamed out, desperately trying to make himself as small as possible.  
Sakurako came in the room, shooing everyone, but Saga out of the room. She shut the door.  
"Saga, Saga calm down. Can you hear me?"  
Saga looked at her through swollen eyes, and a tear staind face. He nodded.  
"You want to talk about it?"  
Saga shook his head.  
"Well your gonna have to talk about it sooner or later. We dont have to talk about it today, but we have to talk about something. For right now. I can let you stay in your room, but just for this one sesion. After that you are going to have to come to me. That will be your responsibility. Ok?" Sakurako said in a soothing voice. Saga nodded.  
"So what would you like to talk about?"  
Saga shrugged his shoulders.  
"Ok, I am going to ask you some questions. If you dont feel like answering them, just let me know and we will move on. Ok?"  
Saga nodded.  
"Ok, lets start with something easy. Whats your faveorite color?"  
"Blace, Purple, Silver, and Red."  
"Good." Sakurako smiled.  
"Sakurako?"  
"You can call me Saku, if you like."  
"Saku, Why are you here?"  
"Because I care."  
"Would you be here if you were paid less?"  
"It's my job to ask you the questions, not the other way around. So, what is it you like to eat?"  
"Eat?"  
"Yes."  
Saga put his head down, "I .. I... I DONT WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE! I DONT WANNA TALK TO YOU! I WANNA BE LEFT ALONE!"  
"Ok Saga, we will finish next week. See you then."  
Saga curled up in his bed again. He was so tired, but he didn't want to sleep. He felt that itching, nagging, burning feeling again. He tried to ignore it, but it didn't work. It was yelling at him. He couldn't see straight. His head spun. The yelling, ear pircing. He needed it. He ran to the bathroom and locked himself in. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The group of boys and one girl made their way down the hall, and into another room. They were still waiting for one person that never seemed to be up until after ten thirty, sometimes later. But they were tooenthralled by the new comer to wait for her to wake up.  
"Omi wake up." Miko said in a soft voice, "We need to go underground now. We gotta talk."  
"Mmmm, no, it can wait until morning."  
"It is morning, now wake up."  
"No its not. My eyes arn't open yet. No, just lay with me a little longer."  
"OMI."  
She didn't reply just continued to sleep. Tora laughed.  
"She's never going to wake up if your nice to her."  
"So what do you want me to do? Be mean about it. No, because then she will be a bitch to me all day. And I really dont want that."  
"Move."  
"What?"  
"Move then."  
Miko moved out of the way. Tora took a few steps back and ran and jumped on Omi. Omi growled a little, before giving Tora a death glare.  
"Is it really that fucking important, that I have to get up right this second?"  
They all nodded. "FINE!" Omi threw her sheet off, not caring that there was a bunch of guys looking at her. She pulled a shirt over her bare torso, and pulled on some jeans. She picked up her jacket and they were off.

*******************

Yuh walked into Saga's new room. He knew the group of friends Tora had, probably disappeared again. He didn't know where they went, although there was rumors all the time that they would go to the basement. But no one could get down there, there were gates and it was locked. Yuh looked around the room, where was he?  
"Saga-san, where are you?" He giggled to himself. Then stopped when there was no answer. Yuh saw the light from under the bathroom door. He knocked on the door.  
"Saga, you in there? Come on, hurry up. I want you to meet someone!" Yuh listened carefully, there was no movement. It was as if the light was kept on and the door just closed over. Yuh opened the door slowly. He screamed and the sight in front of him, and rushed over to Saga. He carefully picked him up and brought him to his bed. In everyroom there was a first aid kit. Yuh knew what he needed to do. This wasn't the first time he had to do this. He ran to the cabinet in the bathroom and pulled out everything he needed. He ran back over to Saga, and cleaned him up. He sat by Saga, watching him sleep. He knew he had his own share of problems. His parents were purposly paying to have him stay there. He didn't care though, he had Tomo. Yuh squeezed Saga's hand, and whispered, "I want to help you."  
Saga's eyes snapped open. His face was still full of pain, and sadness. His eyes swollen and dark mixed with red from both lack of sleep.  
"What happened?"  
"Yuh, did you do this?"  
"Well I didn't do that, but I fixed it."  
"I know you didn't do that, I did that. Thank you for cleaning me up. You didn't have to."  
"Would you leave me like that?"  
"No." Saga smiled.  
"Why did you do that?"  
"Release." 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Come on, I want you to meet someone."  
"No, no Yuh please!"  
"C'mon, it will be good for you. You haven't seen this place yet. I'm your only friend, here so far. I promise I wont let anything happen."  
Saga bit his lip as he let the shorter blonde pull him in the right direction.  
"So who are you making me meet?"  
"His name is Tomo."  
"Aaaannnd, Tomo is who?"  
Yuh stopped and turned around, "My boyfriend!" Yuh said with a huge smile on his face. Saga smiled too.  
"Alright."

They walked just a few doors down, and walked in to the room.  
"Finally, I was getting worried."  
"Awww, I'm fine baby. We just got alittle held up is all."  
"Held up for almost an hour?"  
"Yeah. Tomo, I love you."  
"Erm, Saga right?"  
Saga nodded and put his head down.  
"Can you give us a second?"  
Saga nodded. Tomo dragged Yuh into the bathroom.  
"TOOOMMMMMOOOOO!"  
"Dont pull that shit with me. You fucked him didn't you?"  
"Tomo! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? You really do dout me. That fuckin hurts. Plus, neither of us are man enough to top. So we would have a problem there."  
"So what did you do then?"  
"Saga cut his wrists open, sooo I just bandaged them up and cleaned up the blood in the bathroom."  
"I love you baby!"  
"I love you too." They shared a quick kiss, and walked back into the room. Saga stood still, head down, and hair hiding his face, as he shuffled his feet from side to side.  
"Ok, so I told Tora that we would meet all of them at the underground."  
Yuh turned to Saga, and carefully took his hand, "Your coming with us to the Underground."  
"Wha, whats the Underground?"  
"Just a place where we all hang out."  
Tomo shut the door to the room. Saga gasped, "Sakura said we weren't supposed.."  
"To close the doors?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, she isn't here to see it is she?" Tomo said with a smile.  
Saga put his head down. "No."  
"Alright The Underground is off limits to everyone, and I mean EVERYONE! The only people that know about it is us, the whole gang. But if we get caught were all busted."  
"Why?"  
"Because none of us are supposed to go down there." Tomo explained.  
"Saga. You cant tell anyone about The Underground, when we are down there its fine. But up here, The Underground does NOT exist." Yuh calmly said.  
Saga nodded.  
"Alright lets go, and be quiet!"  
They three boys walked down the hall and took the stairs down. They walked down some more hallways, until the came to an abandon elevator. Tomo and Yuh stepped inside. Saga stayed out.  
Arn't you coming?" Yuh asked.  
"Is it safe?"  
"Of couse it is, you.."  
"Tomo, stop it!"  
"Sorry."  
Saga took a shakey step inside and held his breath. He watched closely as the doors shut. Locking him inside.

********************

Screams echoed through the house, he fought as hard as he could. He wasn't going to let this happen again.  
"Shut the fuck up you worthless fuck."  
No matter how many slaps Saga took, he still kept screaming, and fighting. The man that he looked up too. The one he called dad, because he didn't know anyone else. His father pulled him by his hair, and tossing him carelessly across the room. Saga's naked, beaten body fell into the closet and stayed there. He closed the door. Cramped for room, He quickly tore off his own clothes, and searched for his son. He pushed his head down on the floor, as his other arm wrapped around Saga's waist, as he violently pushed himself into his young son.

Saga sunk to the floor. He brough his knee's to his chest, and hid his face, screaming.  
"NNNNOOOOOOO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"  
Tears flooded his eyes, bluring his vision. Yuh tried to calm his friend. Nothing would help Saga, for now at least. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The elevator stopped, and the doors opened slowly. Saga fell out, breathing heavy. Sweat dripping from his forehead. He tried to wipe away the tears that were now blurring his vision. Yuh wrapped his arm around him. Tomo did the same to his other side, as they walked down the narrow hallway. They got to a door and walked through it, they turned down several hallways, until they reached what looked like a dead end. Saga was still out of it. He refused to talk, and could bearly hold himself up. They came the end of the hall, and turned right. There was another door, and they walked through. Another door immediantly followed, as they stepped through it aswell. They brought Saga to sit down on a couch. He took a breath and tried to calm down. Tomo walked away, rather angry, Yuh staying next to Saga.  
"Dont worry about him, hes just a book of his own problems."  
"Does he treat you like this?"  
"Sometimes, but I love him."  
"Whats it like?"  
"What is what like?"  
"Love, what is love like?"  
Yuh sat next to Saga and smiled, "Its like your floating, and your free. Like no one can stop you or bring you down. Its a permanate high."

"YYYUUUUHHHHH, BABY COME HERE!"  
"Comeing!" He looked back at Saga and smiled, "Dont worry, your loved here. Your like a brother to me." Yuh hugged him, and kissed his cheek. He hopped down and walked to Tomo. Saga looked around the room. It was dark, The walls painted black. The only light comeing in was from a bored up window, light seeping through the cracks of the wood. The walls were tagged in glow in the dark graffiti. In one corner of the room, there was a stack of couches. Saga wondered how everyone must have gotten them up there. There were pillows scattered around the floor, and even some bean bags. His eyes traveled back to the couches. Saga recongized Tora, but not the other two that were sitting next to him making out.  
"SAAAAAAAGGGGGGAAAAA, Come here. Let me introduce you to everyone!"  
Saga carefully walked over to Yuh, they linked arms and walked around the room. First comeing to the bean bags.  
"Saga this is Omi and her girlfriend Miko, this is Saga!"  
They both said hi and Saga nodded, "I was the one who touched your shoulder, but I promise I am not mean."  
"She really isn't, she's the nicest person here probably." Yuh laughed. They continued to walk more, "And over there in that corner is Mao, the one on that corner is Mizuki. They had a fight two days ago and they refuse to talk to each other." Yuh giggled and pulled Saga along.  
"Who are they up on the couch?"  
" Well you should know Tora, the one with the black hair, and the lip ring. The one smokeing."  
"Yeah I know him."  
"The other two that are ravaging eachothers mouths are Ruki and Reita. The one with the noseband is Reita, the chibi one is Ruki."

They watched the boys make out, Reita pushed Ruki off his lap and dragged him to the door.  
"WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIT!" Tora yelled, giggling, "Where are yyyyyyoooooouuuu goinggg?"  
Reita smiled and held up a condom in the air. Ruki clapped his hands and jumped up and down.  
"OOOOOHHHHHHH, THERE GOING TO FUCK!" Tora yelled, ", come back, do it here so I can watch."  
"Tora, I seriously think you need to lay off this shit!" Omi said, jumping up next to Tora, taking the drug filled stick away from him. She put it to her lips and took a drag."  
"OMI! STOP IT!"  
Miko ran out of the room crying.  
"FUCK! I cant fucking to anything, she gets fuckin pissed!" Omi ran out the door, after her.  
"Miko is severely emotional, Omi and Tora are drug adicts. Reita is a sex addict and Ruki has issues. Mizuki used to do drugs, and Mao has OCD."  
"So whats so wrong with OCD? I mean its nothing that cant be changed."  
Yuh took Saga to the side and quietly spoke.  
"Mao has an obession with sex. Its not like Reita and Ruki. This is obsession. Mao obsesses with it to the point where he cant control his feelings. He keeps cheating on Mizuki, or when they are having sex. Mao overly dominates Mizuki. Mizuki is a very sweet guy, and hates when Mao does things like that, but he wont leave him." Yuh shrugged his shoulders, then gasped, "Tomo, whats the time?"  
"Ohhh." Tomo said looking at his watch, "We better leave."  
"Yeah I'm leaving too, are you comeing Mao? Or you want to stare at the newbie for a while longer?"  
"Fuck you!" Mao spat.  
They both left. Staying away as much as possible.  
Saga walked around the room looking at the walls. He felt eyes burning into the back of his neck, he turned around and screamed. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Shhh, its ok. Its just me."  
Saga shifted his weight from left to right. Tora stood infront of him, almost mesmerized by the brunette infront of him.  
"I.. I.. I'm ju just g going to g go." Sga said nervously.  
"NO! Dont go. I mean.." Tora laughed a bit nervous and unsure himself, "You can go if you want, but I want you to stay here. We can get to know eachother."  
Saga thought about it for a minute, he didn't want to leave alone, "Ok."  
"I'm Tora, your roommate, and your Saga right?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you like it?" Tora asked spinning around with his arms up in the air.  
"Its cool." Saga complimented quietly.  
"Come on, I'll show you my favorite part of the room." Tora reached out for Saga's hand, but Saga was too shy to reach out. Tora took it anyway, he took a deep breath, Saga gasped. Tora smiled at Saga. Saga had never in his life felt like this before. How could a simply touch make him feel like his body was on fire? He didn't care, it felt good. Tora must have felt it too. What was it?  
Tora climbed up one of the couches, and reached down for Saga's hand.  
"Its ok, come on.!" Tora urged. Saga was reluctant, but took his hand. Tora pulled Saga up with no problem, "Fuck your light as hell. Dont you eat?" Saga tensed up, "I'm heavy. I need to loose weight. Why does everyone keep asking if I eat?"  
"Your really must be crazy then. Your not fat at all. Your way too skinny." Tora said as he continued to climb. Soon they were both siting on the top couch, three couches up. Saga smiled, as he looked around.  
"So why are you here?"  
"Nani?"  
"Why are you here, likewhat happened to you?"  
"I dont want to talk about it." A tear slid down Saga's fragile face. Tora reached over and carefully wiped it away. Saga turned away, embarressed.  
"I didn't mean to make you cry."  
Saga shook his head, "It's not your fault. I just wish I could forget everything."  
Tora cupped Saga's chin, slowly turning his head back to his. Tora slowly closed the small gap between them. Saga's eyes open wide. Tora caressed his cheek. It took Saga a few seconds to realize what was happening before he started kissing back. Tora's tongue playing across Saga's bottom lip. Saga froze, and pulled himself away. Tears threaten to fall from his eyes. He was so terrified, he didn't know what to do. He hid his face in the palm of his hands, as he turned away from Tora.

"Saga, I didn't mean to upset you. I... I dont, I didn't want."  
"It's ok, its not your fault."  
"I better go."  
"No, dont leave me." Tora looked down to see Saga's hand resting on his wrist. Tora nodded, and sat back, pulling Saga into him. He kissed his temple, and let Saga lay in his lap, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

***********************

Yuh fixed his hair, and makeup. When he stepped back to look himself over one last time, a small piece of hair fell to his face.  
"GAHH!"  
"What's wrong baby?"  
"My hair wont stay!" Yuh exaspirated. Tomo walked in the bathroom, and wrapped his arms around Yuh's waist, kissing his neck.  
"I think you look beautiful."  
"You think?" Yuh laughed a bit.  
"You are beautiful!" Yuh smiled. Yuh was shaking slightly, and Tomo noticed, "Babe, you know you dont have to go through with this. The last time you did.."  
"I KNOW!" Yuh yelled pulling himself away from his lover, "It's just. I haven't seen him in a while, and I'm just a little nervous."  
"Remember what happened last time? Dont let him drag you down again."  
Yuh smiled, and wrapped his arms around Tomo's neck, kissing him, "I better go then." He pulled away again and slipped on his shoes. Yuh turned and looked at Tomo one last time before walking out the room.

Omi crawled on the bed behind Miko. Omi kissed her cheek, catching a tear. Miko pushed herself into Omi, smelling her cologne. The lingering smell of the drug still on her breathe.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Omi, you know I hate when you smoke. Why do you keep doing it."  
Omi sighed, unsure if she should tell the truth or lie. If she told the truth she knew they would fight. It would only upset Miko more. If she lied about it, then it would just cover up the truth, but for how long until it came back to hit her in the face.  
"I do it, because I like it. I'm addicted to it. Sometimes I crave it, just like Tora."  
Miko looked at her shocked.  
"Am I not good enough for you? You cant come to me when your having a problem?" Miko rolled over on the bed and cried.  
"It's not your fault, so stop."  
"It is, because your bored with me. You turned to drugs because I'm not good enough for you."  
"WELL FUCK! THANKS SELF FOR LETTING ME KNOW THAT MY GIRLFRIEND ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME! MIKO I FUCKING LOVE YOU, OK!"

*****************************************

Reita closed the door to their room and pulled the curtains over. He looked back at Ruki who was very carefully removing his jewelery. Reita laughed, he was so careful with somethings, and others times, he was so careless. Reita walked up to Ruki, who was fumbling with a neckless. Reita put his hands over Ruki's, and took it off for him. Reita turned Ruki around, and kissed him. Ruki licked at Reita's lips, begging for entrance. Reita knew how much he wanted it. It was clear in the tense grip Ruki had on his arms. Reita smirked in the kiss, not giving into what Ruki wanted. Reita tora off Ruki's shirt and tossed it carelessly behind him. He pushed Ruki onto the bed and took off his clothes, watching Ruki. His eyes glued to him, Ruki watched every little move Reita made. Once he was down to his boxers he crawled ontop of Ruki, licking up his chest, then biting his neck. He fumbled with Ruki's belt buckle, finally being able to remove his pants, he disguarded them to the floor with his shirt. Reita slid down Ruki's stomach, licking him all the way down. Reita smirked. Ruki knew his little games all to well. Reita pulled on Ruki's briefs, but not taking them off. He let them rest as low as they would go without exposing Ruki. He got off the bed, standing at the edge, and took off his boxers. He smiled at Ruki and untied his noseband, letting it fall to the floor. Ruki smiled, and sat up on his knee's, pulling Reita down on top of him. Reita positioned himself between Ruki. Ruki knew that he didn't like waiting. Push helped push down on Reita's hips, and immediantly started moving.

Reita repositioned himself, picking Ruki up and setting him ontop of his legs. Reita gripped his hips, helping him move. Ruki's grip on Reita's shoulders only got tighter, making his knuckles turn completely white. Their bodies slowly dripping with sweat. Reita pulled him closer, kissing his neck and chest. Ruki wrapped his arms around his lover,. Letting himself melt into him. Ruki pushed Reita down on the bed, and gripped his knee's pushing himself down as hard as he could.  
"Oh fuck Ruki!"  
Ruki bit his lip, blood trickled down his chin. Reita sat up and licked it up, before kissing him. Reita changed their position again.  
"Uhh.. Rei... harder... p please..." Reita shoved into Ruki as hard as he could, causing Ruki to scream out in pleasure. Reita pulled completely out of him. Pulling his hair back, and forcing him on his hands and knee's. His hands had a firm grip on Ruki's small wrists, "Beg me to fuck you again." Reita whispered dangerously into Ruki's ear.

"R R Rei.. pl please!"  
"Please what?" Reita demanded, gripping Ruki's hard throbbing cock.  
"AHHHH, PLEASE REITA FUCK ME!"  
Reita shoved into Ruki. Thrusting as hard as he could, pulling himself almost all the way out before pounding back in. Reita pumped Ruki, meeting his own thrusts. Ruki climaxed, spilling his seed all over his lovers hand. Reita continued thrusting harder, sloppier, until he spilled into Ruki, calling out his name.

Tired, they both fell onto the bed. Reita moved Ruki's damp hair away from his face. Reita's own hair sticking to his face too, but that didn't matter. Ruki's eyes shut, a smile on his face. He looked like an angel when he slept. Reita kissed his damp forehead before covering them both with a sheet and closed his eyes. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

He quietly snuck into his room. His father was in his room talking to someone. He didn't sound to happy. That's when he knew something bad was going to happen. Saga shut his door making sure to lock it. Sure enough his father was more then angry with him. For what? He had no idea, but thats how it always was. "SAGAA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" His scream echoed through the small house. Panic set in, and saga quickly, but quietly hid in his closet. He hugged his knee's praying that maybe, somehow his father wouldn't find him. He hated these times. Which were almost everyday. But, today he seemed angrier then all the other days.  
"SAGA! I know your in here. DONG FUCKIN MAKE ME BREAK THIS FUCKING DOOR DOWN!" His step father being half american and very muscular always had the upper hand when it came to fighting or arguing. It hurt Saga, but thats how his mother wanted things. She didn't know how he was. His true colors didn't come out until after she died.  
"Come on baby, whats wrong?"  
Saga's body shuddered from the sound of his fathers voice. His leg hit his school bag making it fall over opening the closet. His father laughed. He walked over and pulled him out by his hair. Dont be afraid, Daddy wont hurt you, much! He licked his lips, as he removed Saga's shirt. Closing his eyes, he screamed!

Saga thrashed around, until he finally fell to the floor, he let out a yelp and. He tried to crawl away but there was something holding him down. He couldn't leave, couldn't get away.  
"NO, NO, STOP, NO PLEASE! Your hurting me please stop." Saga cried out in pain, tears ran down his face and onto the floor. Leaving a puddle, Saga could only wish there was enough to drown him, and put him out of his misery. He was too much of a wuss to do it himself, and he knew it. The thought of death terrified him. He despised the whole concept of death. It took the only person that really, truely cared about him away.

Tora walked in the room. He gasped, watching the site play out infront of him. He didn't know what to do. He ran to Saga's thrashing restless body and took him in his arms. He tried to comfort him. He ran his fingers through his hair, which was wet and sticking to his face, due to his outburst. He spoke calmly to him, trying to wake him without upsetting him further.  
"Saga, wake up, your haveing a bad dream. Wake up." Tora Shook him slightly, making his outburst even worse. No matter what he did Saga wouldn't wake up. Tora was helpless. He tried to comfort him the best he could. He just had to sit and watch, the boy thrash around,hurting himself. Listening to him scream, begging for someone to stop hurting him.

Finally, Saga's eyes snapped open, his breathing heavy, sweat pouring down his dangerously thin body.  
"T Tora..."  
"Saga, you scared me. What was that all about?"  
Saga cried, latching himself on Tora. Tora shivered, as Saga's tears spilled down his neck.  
"Saga its ok."  
"No, No its not. It wont ever be ok."

Mao sat on the bed, back pressed against the cold headbored. How could I be such a fuck up? I cant help what I feel, he just doesn't understand.  
"This is ridiculous Mao. I'm going to go."  
"Yeah go ahead, Thats all your good for anyway. Everytime a problem crops up, you run away!"  
Mizuki walked out of the room, head down. He hated how he was so weak, he couldn't stand up to Mao, he couldn't leave him. He loved him so much, but hated him deeply at the same time.  
Mao jumped off the bed and ran for the door. Grabbing onto the wall, Mao spun around, and reached for Mizuki, dragging him back into the room. He shut the door. Mao shoved him against the wall.  
"I love you. I dont love anyone else. I dont know why you get so fucking angry, its not like you dont stare at other guys."  
"Infact, no I dont stare at other guys. It's bad enough your looking, and then I find out that you want women too. Why the fuck I'm with you I have no fucking clue. Because all I get back from you is hurt."  
Mizuki shoved Mao away from him, and walked out the door again. This time Mao didn't go after him, there was just too much going through his mind.

"You dont have to yell and scream so much." Miko turned and wrapped her arms around Omi's neck.  
"Sometimes I have to. You dont realise how much I really do love you, and it kills me that you think that."  
"I cant help it. I dont know how to control my thoughts or how I feel."  
"Talk to me, dont assume thats how I feel."  
Miko nodded. Omi lifted her chin, and pressed their lips together.

They were interupted, when they heard footsteps in their room, and the door being shut.  
"Well well well, look at you too. Can I join the party?" Miko pulled her knee's to her chest.  
"What the hell, Get the fuck out of here. You know your not supposed to be here!"  
"Im not going to hurt anyone. You better watch out Miko!" He backed away with a smile on his face. He put his hands up in the air, as he walked out the door.

******************

Tomo pased back and forth, his palms shoved in the pockets of his jeans. He could feel the sweat from his hands on his legs. I knew I should have gone with him. Fuck everytime that son of a bitch comes crawling back to Yuh, he always gives in. Forgiving him, and doing exactly what the bastard wants him to do. In the end, he's going to suck every little thing out of him.

Tomo continued to pase the floor, thoughts running in circles a million miles a minute. He could hear the people in the halls talking, the clock ticking. Time stood still. He needed Yuh.

**************

Yuh followed the man that set up the meeting. He opened the door, and Yuh walked in. He took a deep breath and looked up. They sat right next to eachother. Yuh couldn't move. He stood in shock, mouth open.  
"YUH! You dont know how much I've missed you. My baby brother. I love you so much!"  
"Hey I miss him too!"  
Yuh was to shocked to speak. He wrapped his arms around his older brothers waist, and stood in silance. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Ruki's eyes snapped open, he could hear the framilar voice in the direction of Miko's room. Ruki turned over and burried his face into Reita's neck. Reita threw his arm over Ruki, letting it rest across his waist. He opened his eyes only to close them again.  
"Is that .."  
"Hai...I dont know why they just dont lock him up."  
"I dont know either." Reita said swingin his legs over the bed. He pulled his clothes on quickly, then put on his noseband.  
"What are you doing?"  
"You know how Miko gets when he goes over there, I shall go and save her!" Reita smirked. Ruki smiled, swinging his legs over the bed, as to get up. Reita stopped him, with a gentle hand to his shoulder, "Dont ruin the moment. Lay back down and wait for me." He kissed Ruki on the forehead, and walked to the room across the hall.

Ruki couldn't stand not knowing what was going on with his love. Afterall, the little gang that had been running these halls was out of control. No one would say or do anything about them, it was too much sometimes, and Reita being a little wanna be badass and save the day always put himself in the middle of it.  
Ruki got up and pulled on an oversized shirt. He stepped out of his room, and walked across the hall. Omi was hugging a very upset Miko. Reita on the other hand wasn't backing down. They were so close, faces mere inches from eachother. Ruki knew that was bad, Reita wasn't one to turn down a fight. But this was bad, four against one. Reita couldn't stand up to all of them.

Ruki ran up to Reita wrapping his arms around him, "Reita please, theres four of them and only one of you."  
"I'll kick his ass too!" Omi shouted from behind.  
"Sure you will lil girl. You wont do shit, and you know it."  
Omi was skaking out of pure hatered and anger. She walked up to him, leaving Miko shaking and scared on the bed.  
"If you know whats best for you, you will get your little bitches and get out of here."  
"What are you going to do about it. Report me? Hit me?" Satoshi laughed. Omi walked up to him further, almost pressing herself up against Satoshi. She dare not touch him. He was like a fly on the wall, you know they've been in shit but they are in your space, not dareing to leave. Too comfortable for their own good.  
She whispered in his ear, "I'll fucking kill everyone of you. You'll be first, then Jin, then Zero, then Hizumi. Dont fucking think I wont do it."  
Omi backed away with a smirk, "I swear I will, you know I will!" Omi hissed.

"Saga, really. It'll be alright."  
Saga shook his head, "No." He continued to cry out.  
"Tell me what to do? What is going to make you better?"  
"I dont know." Tora turned Saga to face him. A slight smile on his face, he wanted to be the one to make him happy again.  
"Maybe I can." Tora kissed his cheeks gently and held Saga until he calmed down.  
They sat in silance for hours. They didn't know what time it was if it was dark, if it was a new day. Nor did they even really care. For once Saga felt content, and Tora felt needed.

"So how is my little brother doing?"  
"I I'm fine."  
"Your getting so big. I really do miss you."  
"What is it that you want this time?"  
"Babe maybe we should just go?"  
"No Aoi, I want to see my brother."  
"So Uruha, how are you doing? I mean you look good, and you two are still together?"  
"Yeah, Were doing good. How about you, are you still seeing that boy you told me about last time, were is he anyway? I should would like to meet him."  
"Uru, I know you came to ask for money, so why dont you just tell me how much you need."  
"Why do you say that? I couldn't come just to see my little brother?"  
"Because you never come to just see me. Your an alcoholic, and hes on drugs. Look I know he needs a fix right now, he's fucking shakeing."  
"Yuh, listen. Your the only one that has money in this family.."  
"Thats because I work here for it, And we are the only people left in this family. Remember that! I dont want to loose you."  
"What makes you think your gonna loose me? You stuck with me, and were actually trying to quit."  
Yuh's mouth dropped to the floor, "What?"  
"Yeah, were trying to stop."  
"Woah, just woah, Thats wonderful. Great. I'm proud of both of you."  
Yuh almost jumped on his brother. Thats what he had been waiting for, for so long. That was the reason he was where he was now. Since he had problems with his family and he had been in and out of foster care and abused since he was young, they had to send him to this facility to get help. Uruha lived on the streets, fighting his own alcohol problems, it only got worse when he met Aoi. But they made eachother so happy, It finally paid off, now they were both helping eachother to better themselves.  
There was a knock on the door, and a small little old lady peeked her head in, "Yuh honey, Tomo's out here. He is insisting that he see you."  
"Can you send him in please?"  
"Hai."  
Tomo walked in teeth clenched, hands in fists. Uruha was a little taken back by him.  
"Tomo, whats wrong?"

Mao stepped in the warm shower, he needed to get his mind off his problems. He hated how Mizuki never understood him. He let the water run down his body. He looked up closing his eyes, and holding his breath, letting the water hit him face first. His hand ran across his chest then down his stomach. How he wished Mizuki was next to him. He felt cold air rush across his body. He could sense someone behind him His sense growing stronger, feeling the cold air, compared to the hot water, across his neck. He felt lips, teeth and a ring on his neck. He knew who it was, but why was he being so nice. He hurt him. He tried not to think about it. He just let Mizuki do what he needed, until he was pulled by his hair and thrown into the shower wall. He opened his eyes to see. He blinked the water away to see a very upset Mizuki infront of him. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Omi watched as Satoshi turned and walked away, the rest of his little group followed behind. Omi returned to Miko's side, holding her protectively. Reita's grip around Ruki's waist tightend, as the too turned to leave.  
"Rei?"  
"Yeah."  
"Thank you."  
"What for? You did most of the talking yourself." Reita smiled, trying to shine some light on the sad situation. It worked a little, seeing Omi let out half a smile. He nodded and left.

Reita sat on the bed, face in his hands. Ruki sat next to him, as he placed his head on his shoulder. Reita stood up, furious. Ruki had never seen him so angry.  
"Baby whats wrong?"  
"Dont act like you dont fucking know."  
"I told you to stay here. I told you not to follow me, and you dont fucking listen!"  
"Rei, I'm sorry. I I dont know that it was going to make you this angry if I followed you."  
"You have no idea what those guys are here for. What they do. What they stand for. I dont want you around it. I dont want you involved in it. I love you and I dont want to loose you."

************************

"What the fuck?"  
"SHUT UP!" Mizuki crashed his lips onto Mao's, forcing his tongue inside, only to pull away in disguest. He forcfully turned Mao around. Pushing him upagainst the shower wall once again. Mizuki gripped Mao's wrist, putting his lips to his ear, and whispered, "You hurt me!"  
Mizuki pushed himself into Mao. He screamed, and tried to push himself away, Mizuki wouldn't allow it. Everytime they had sex, Mao was always the one to top. He never let anyone do this to him. Mao pleaded and begged for Mizuki to let him go.  
"Ahhhh.. It hu hurts. Mi it hurts.. stop. Please st stop." Mao begged through gritted teeth. Tears rushed to his eyes. His body being forced against the wall. He turned his face to the side, his cheek pressing against the wet walls. His nails stratching the walls. Mizuki pounded inside him, much like the way he would do to Mizuki. Blood seeping to the back of his thighs, and down his legs. Mizuki bit as hard as he could onto Mao's neck makeing him scream out in pain. He squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip. Wishing it could just be over, until he felt Mizuki griping him. Mizuki used his nails as he pumped Mao. His knee's buckled, as he let out a cry.  
So overwhelmed, in shock, pain and pleasure, Mao came, shooting all over the wall and Mizuki's hand. Mizuki followed. Both of them collapsing on the shower floor. Breathing heavy, and wet from a mixture of the shower water and sweat. Mizuki rinsed them both off, and picked Mao up. He tossed Mao on the bed, standing over him.

"Thats what it's like to love you. It hurts me sooo bad. Just to see you with other people, you dont know how bad it tears me apart, knowing that I cant fulfill your ever need. Then sometimes its so wonderful, and you make me so happy. Your the only person that can make me happy. I dont want anyone else."  
Mao lay curled up in a trembling ball, for the first time in his life he was the weak one. Scared and weak, he was pathetic. The pain was overwhelming for him, he just wanted to die.

*************

"What time is it?" Saga asked, lifting his head from the crook of Tora's neck. Tora sighed missing the warmth of Saga's breath against his skin.  
"I dont know, but we should probably go. I'm hungry." Saga nodded and stood up. He was so tired, and wanted to sleep. There was a lound grumble, and Saga's cheeks grew deep red.  
"Woah, you must be really hungry!" Tora joked. Saga put his head down embarressed, as he shook his head.  
"You cant tell me your not hungry after your stomach just yelled you are."  
"I'm just really tired."  
"Want me to take you back to your room?"  
Saga nodded. Not because he wanted Tora with him, but, because he didn't know where his room was. As they walked down the halls together, Saga had his arms folded, hugging himself. He kept his head down, and watched one tile after another pass by him. They started to swirl into eachother, Saga blinked his eyes. He looked up, everything swirled into eachother. He swerved as he walked, and Tora noticed.  
"Saga you ok?" Tora asked, as he held onto Saga.  
"I.. I dont feel so good."  
Tora scooped Saga up with no problem, "Put me down, I dont want to hurt you."  
"Why are you going to hurt me?"  
"I'm too heavy."  
"No your not, Saga your like.. weightless."  
Saga wasn't in the mood to argue. Instead, he leaned into Tora more, nuzzling his face in the crook of Tora's neck. By the time Tora made it into the elevator, Saga had fallen asleep.

Tora carefully walked through the shared room. Laying Saga gently on his bed, then covering him up. He kneeled down beside him trying not to wake him. He was so peaceful, the only time he didn't look afraid or hurt, until the dreams started anyway. Tora kissed his cheek and left the room, closing the door over slightly so the noise in the halls wouldn't wake him.

Tomo walked quickly to Yuh. Grabbed his arms and pulled him to the side.  
"You didn't did you?" Tomo asked concerned  
"No baby, why are you always sooo concerned about my money?"  
"Be because I'm tired of seeing people take advantage of you."  
"Aww, thanks baby. No, I didn't, but they do want to meet you."  
Tomo gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, and smiled, "Alright, for you, I will."  
Yuh sqealed, jumping up and down, holding onto Tomo's shoulders. Tomo laughed, while trying to calm down his very hyper lover.  
"Ok baby, lets go!"  
Yuh held onto Tomo's hand and lead the way to his brother, smiling the whole time, nothing could go wrong.

"Tomo, this is my brother. Uruha this is my boyfriend. And this is Uruha's boyfriend, Aoi."  
They all shook hands, Tomo not taking his eyes off of Uruha. Aoi wasn't paying attention, he was too jittery to even feel the tension in the room. Yuh tried to ignore it.  
"So is Tomo being nice to you? He better be treating you good or else I am going to have to tell Aoi to ..."  
"No no, Yes hes very good to me. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend." Yuh said proudly, smiling. Uruha looked over at him feeling a little defeated.  
There was just something about Tomo that Uruha didn't like. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Mizuki's words echoed through his head, he tried to fight back the tears. Mizuki crawled on the bed next to Mao, wrapping his arms around hims trembling torso.  
"I really do love you, but its like no matter how many times I tell you, it hurts when you do those things to me, you dont care. I thought that if I did this then maybe it would open your eyes to how much it truely does hurt." Mizuki kissed his cheek and watched as his broken lover fell asleep next to him.

"Doesn't this feel good baby?"  
"Iie.. Yame nasai!"  
"Shhh.. it's ok baby."  
"Iie."  
"I cant make you feel better then this."  
"Yame nasai."  
He leaned down, covering his trembling lips with his own. He tried to get away. Tried to push him off, but he was just to small. Too little and young to fully understand what was going on. All he knew was pain.

***********  
Saga's eyes flew open, as he took in a deep breath. Tora was right there beside him. A half empty tray of food sitting in his lap, but quickly moved it to the table.  
"Saga.." Tora spoke softly as he caressed his pale cheek. The smell of food burning his nose, he wanted to be sick.  
"Tora, That stinks."  
"No, your just not used to food. If you continue not to eat, your gonna die."  
"Well, maybe. Then at least I can be at peace."  
"No you wont. I wont let you."  
"Now please please, just taste this."  
"Iie."  
"Hai!"  
"Why are you bothering with me?"  
"You make me feel different. Like I matter, I feel like I'm here for something, even though all of this seems so wrong. I know were here for something, we went through what we did, no matter how hard or horrible it was, for the right reasons." Tora kissed Saga on the forehead, "I've never cared about someone the way I care about you."  
Tora held a small piece of cracker to Saga's lips. Saga shook his head, as he pushed Tora's hand away. Tora fought back slightly, making Saga look at him. He put his finger up to Saga's lips, as he wiped the small bite onto his lip, forcing Saga to lick his lips. His tongue tasting the saltyness from the cracker, making him want to 's nails dug into the sheets. Tora noticed, and picked up his hand, lacing t heir fingers together. Saga was stunned and looked at Tora, then swollowed the cracker. Tora smiled, and kissed his cheek. Tora stood up feeling very proud of Saga.  
"I have to go to my class now. I'll be back in about an hour."  
"Class, but..." Saga looked down, trying to hide the fact that he actually cared where Tora was going, and that he would be gone, and left alone for a whole hour.  
"But what?"  
"I dont want you to go." Saga replied whispering quietly. Tora had to strain to hear him.  
"So come with me then."  
"I cant."  
"Why not?"  
"I dont want to leave, I'm still tired."  
Tora smiled. He carefully pushed Saga back down on the bed and covered his small body up with the sheets and blanket. He kissed his forehead, and said, "Just relax, and you'll fall asleep. I promise by the time you close your eyes, I'll be wakeing you up again."  
Saga nodded and squeezed his eyes shut, listening to Tora's footsteps disappearing out the door.

Omi kissed Miko on the cheek, working her way down Miko's neck. Miko's tears slowly starting to subside, as she tilted her head. Her arms traveled up Omi's chest, and around her neck, encouraging her. Omi leaned into her pushing her back against the bed. She trailed kisses up to her jaw line, and to her lips. Their tongues ravishing eachothers mouths, as Miko slowly pushed Omi's lether jacket off her slim shoulders. Her black button up shirt was the next to come off, exposing her bare breasts. Omi didn't waste any time unlaceing Miko's black and purple corset. Omi slowly pulled at the laces, until the corset fell off. Omi licked at Miko's nipple, while playing with the other. Her tongue swirling around it, while nipping softly, makeing them hard. Omi kissed and nipped Miko's ribs and stomach all the way down to her long matching skirt. Unzipping it and slipping it off her thin waist. Miko watched her, licking her plump lips. Omi licked and bit at her thighs, tasteing her juice. Omi growled wanting more. Not waisting anymore time, she shoved her tongue inside, eating her out. Miko moaned, and writhered under her, as she begged for more. Omi massaged her clit with her thumb, driving her crazy. Miko moaned and pushed herself down. Omi pulled out, slowly teasing her. Miko sat up, and pushed Omi down, kissing and licking her way down her slim body. She stopped to tease her nipples and continued downward, licking and teasing her clit. Miko repostioned herself, and started eating Omi out. She growled and fingered Miko. She moaned and moved her body the best she could, moaning, as her tongue explored Omi. Omi took out her finger and massaged her clit once again, shoving her tongue as deep inside Miko as she could go. Miko screamed, and continued licking her as fast as she could. Miko stiffened, and arched her back, reaching her climax. Omi licking up all her juice. Omi followed. Omi pushed Miko down, her own juice leaking down her lips. Omi pressed her lips against hers, tasting herself on her tongue, she moaned. Miko closed her eyes, as Omi moved her long curly hair away from her eyes. Omi wrapped her arms around Miko's waist and closed her eyes, falling to sleep.

********************

"I cant believe you! You cant just be nice, 'Hi, nice to meet you, how are you?' type thing?" Yuh said, walking fast, and putting emphisis on his words, also using his fingers. He shook his head and walked faster. Tomo had to jog to catch up.  
"Yuh, I am sorry. But I cant sit and watch someone sweet talk you, when all your bother and his boyfriend want from you is money."  
"THEY DIDN'T WANT MONEY!" Yuh screamed, turning to look at Tomo, "THEY DIDN'T EVEN ASK FOR IT, OR TALK ABOUT IT!"  
"THAT DOESN'T MEAN... they didn't want it."  
"GAHHH, Tomo you, sometimes I.. I really hate you!"  
Yuh ran off, leaving Tomo hurt, and shocked. He didn't need someone to point blank tell him what they wanted. He knew how to read peoples tone of voice, their movement. He knew what Uruha wanted. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Uruha walked along side of Aoi, almost supporting all his weight. He looked around him, he hated how much Aoi was hurting, but there wasn't much he could do. They had no money, and no one willing to give them a freebie.  
"Baby, I .. I cant walk anymore. My body hurts."  
"No we cant stop .. not here."  
"No Uru.. I ... need. I have to g g.."  
"shhh.. Its ok, lets just get out of here, and I'll fix it."  
Uruha lead Aoi to a shack. It was for all the druggies and homeless people in tokyo. He gently sat Aoi down in the corner of the small room and kissed him.  
"I love you sooo much, Aoi. That is why I am going to do this. I am doing this for you. I hate to see you like this."  
Before Aoi could question what he ment, Uruha was gone. Leaving Aoi to fend for himself, in terrible pain. Aoi chocked out a cry, as he clutched himself, curling up in a small ball. His body, and bones being taken over by the pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and cried.

He squeezed his eyes shut, praying for him to stop. He wouldn't, he never cared, and it showed all the time. He felt the blood drip down the back of his legs, leaking down his inner thighs. He writhered underneath him. He felt like a worm, being stalked by a bird. Like a preditor, who liked to watch his meal suffer, before actually killing it. He pulled out of the small quivering boy, shooting his seed all over his face. He lay there trembling. Unable to move, he wanted to cry out, and scream. Why? What for? What would be the reason? It's not like anyone would come break the door down, and take him away from the hell he was living in. He was too young to understand what was fully happening to him, he was too young. All he knew was the pain, inflicted on his body everyday times a day. He was the cause of all his problems.

He sat up quickly, sweat dripping down his face. He was his problem. The reason why he was in this facility. His parents couldn't handle his misbehaving. Course they didn't understand. How could they? How could anyone? Once he was out of harms way, he promised himself he would never let someone abuse him like that again. He turned to face Mizuki, and could feel the tears slip down his face. He ran to the bathroom, and closed himself in. He stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water. He stepped inside and sat down. Knee's to his chest as he cried, letting the hot water burn him freely.

Mao started rocking back and forth. Sweat mixed in with the burning water, his white shirt sticking to his body. He started picking at it. Then scratching it, pieces fell off, clogging the drain. Sufficating his skin completely in the scoldering water. Slowly the water spilled over the tub walls, and onto the floor. Mao continued to rock back and forth, picking his shirt until there was nothing left. He started picking at his skin. The water slowly being staind red. Mao could hear faint yelling, but he was too caught up in his own world of pain.

Tomo walked into Yuh's room, sitting on his bed. All he wanted was to make Yuh happy, and to protect him. Why couldn't he see that? He moved a few stray pieces of hair from Yuh's shoulder, and brushed it to the side. He kissed his should and neck, then resting his chin on Yuh's shoulder, and whispered in his ear, "Baby, I love you. I just want you to be happy. I am sorry."  
"Thats all I want too. I know my brother, he's different now. He's clean. I promise you."  
"Alright, I believe you." Tomo lied, and hugged Yuh.  
"Wanna go to the underground?"  
"Sure, why dont you go see who else wants to come. Then come back and let me know."  
"Ok." Yuh bounced out of the room. Leaving Tomo to do exactly what he needed to. He walked to Yuh's bedside table, pulling out the drawer. The took what he needed and locked himself in the bathroom.

Saga stirred, hearing the door shut, followed by quiet footsteps. Saga was byfar the lightest sleeper ever thought possible. He had to be. He traind himself to be that way. He could fall asleep, and a pin would drop a mile away he would be up, ready to run away.  
"Sorry, Did I wake you."  
"No. I'm just a real light sleeper."  
"Well since your awake, Yuh and Tomo are heading down to The Underground. Would you like to go?"  
"You go, I dont feel like going out."  
"Then I'm staying too."  
"NANI? Dont let me keep you from your friends."  
"Your not keeping me from nothing. I want to stay."  
Saga lay his head back down on his pillow. "Do you mind if I laydown with you?"  
Saga was extremely cautious, but allowed Tora to lay down with him. Tora ran his hand up and down Saga's extremely small arms. He breathed in the scent of his hair, giving himself chill bumps, his stomach twisted, driving him crazy. Saga took in a deep breath. He didn't understand his own feelings. His stomach was too in knots, he was warm, yet he was covered in chill bumps. His neck tingled everytime Tora let out a breath. He sqeezed his eyes shut, trying to make sense of it all. Did he want it, or was this his body trying to tell him something different? He didn't know.  
Tora lightly kissed the back of Saga's neck, and smiled, "I think..." 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"I think I like you!" Tora said, kissing Saga's neck again.  
"N NANI?"  
"I said, I think I like you."  
Saga's head spun in confusion. His thoughts were overwhelming. He stood up and looked at Tora.  
"I.. I ..." Before Saga could get out what he wanted to say, he fell to the floor, once again, his world turning black.

*************

Omi and Miko jumped, "Omi, Go see who that is. I dont feel like getting up." Omi growled, and pulled on a pair of boxers and a loose tee. She opened the door to see a very excited Yuh.  
"Did you and Tomo finally fuck or something?"  
"No why?"  
"Because your actually smiling, and you haven't smiled that big in a long time. Well, actully you haven't smiled that big since you and Tomo fucked last time." Omi said matter of factly.  
"Shut up Omi." Yuh barged in the room, "MIIIIKKKKOOOOOO CHANNN!" Yuh yelled and ran and jumped on the bed next to her.  
"Yuh!" Miko said half excited, as she put her arms around Yuh, and he did the same for her. They started random chit chatting, Omi rolled her eyes. She loved Miko to death, but when her and Yuh got around eachother, they never shut up.  
"I am going to go take a shower." Omi announced, just to be ignored by the two bodies on the bed. Omi let out a frustrated noise and walked away.

By the time she was done in the shower and finished with her hair and makeup, the room was empty. Omi lifted an eyebrow, maybe she went to Yuh's room. Omi walked to Yuh's room, only to find that his room too was empty. She walked to Tomo's room, but that was empty too. She made her way to Ruki and Reita's room The door was closed, she listened, but didn't hear anything. She walked in. They were gone too. Everyone must have gone Underground. She thought. She walked to the main hall, carefully watching her back, makeing sure no one was watching as she darted through the exit door which lead to the elevator. Once she was safely out of sight she began to walk down the hall. She opened the door to their offical hangout and indeed everyone was there, except for Tora, Saga, Mao, and Mizuki.  
"OMIIII!" Miko said as she ran and jumped on Omi. Omi smiled and caught her easily, spinning her around and giving her a quick kiss.  
"Hey did you see Mao or Mizuki?" Yuh shouted.  
"Or Tora and Saga?" Ruki added.  
"Iie, I haven't. Infact I have bearly seen any of them the past like two days."  
"Thats weird. I haven't either." Miko said  
"I think Tora likes Saga." Yuh blurted out in a sing song voice.

***********************

Mizuki tried several attempts to get the bathroom door open. He looked down as the water seeped out from under the door. Mizuki screamed and cried. Thoughts of horror played at his mind. He didn't know if he could bear them. He ran to the other side of the room, slipping on the tile, and hitting his chin on the floor. Quickly, he shook out of it and raced to push the sigal button. Mizuki continued to scream, even after the nurses rushed in, he couldn't control himself. Yoshi, the janitor, opened the door. Mizuki glaced in and started crying and screaming hysterically. He couldn't believe what he had seen. Mao sat in the shower, his shirt torn to pieces, clogging the drain. He didn't blink, nor did he show any emotion. He just sat there scratching his body. The blood mixing in with the water. Mizuki tried to get to him. He wanted to hold him, kiss him. Feel his heart beat, and tell him everything would be ok. Kiriko and Reina acted quickly, turning off the water and wrapping a towel around Mao's extremely over heated body and rushed him out of the room. Yoshi held back the hysterical mess in his arms, until Saku came and took him away.

"Mizuki... Mizuki, I need you to tell me what happened!"  
Mizuki shook his head, unable to search for the correct words. He choked on his tears, "Mizuki, please. Calm down. Try to relax, and.."  
"Relax? RELAX. MY BOYFRIEND JUST TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF AND YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING RELAX?"  
"Is that what he did? Try to kill himself? Why? What made him want to do that?"  
"I DONT KNOW, I DONT KNOW!" Mizuki said over and over again. Hands tangled in his hair.  
"Did something happen between you too? Something that could have made Mao upset?"  
Mizuki fell to the floor, Hand covering his mouth. His body trembling and jerking from the force of his sobs, as he shook his head again.  
"No, no nooo!"  
"Nani? Tell me what happened!" Saku demanded from Mizuki. Mizuki looked at her, "It's my fault. Its all my fault!" Mizuki said shocked and crying.  
"What? What's your fault?"  
"I .. I ... We.. had sex, but I wasn't." Realization hit Mizuki in the face, and he began to sob even more.  
Saku handed Mizuki some water, "Try to calm down, sip this. It's very important that you tell me what happened. That way we know how to help Mao. He's not talking, and if you know what's going on, you really need to help us out. Help Mao."  
Mizuki finished the water, and put the glass down, his head hung low, he took a deep breath before answering.

"We had sex lastnight. I just thought that if .. I was rougher with him he would love me more. I thought that maybe it would make him stop looking at everyone else. I didn't mean to hurt him."  
"Did he tell you to stop?"  
Mizuki leaned forward. His elbows connecting to the floor, as he cried into his hands, he nodded."  
"He did tell you to stop?" Saku asked a little confused.  
"Hai, he said that I was hurting him." Mizuki clutched his stomach and sobbed, "I feel sick." Mizuki said right before he ran to the bathroom, and emptied the contents of his stomach. Saku followed him holding his hair away from his face. When he was finished he leaned back against the wall, and looked at Saku, "I didn't want to hurt him. I just wanted him to know how much pain I was in, and since no matter how much I told him. I thought if I showed him physically how much he hurt me, and how much I love him... he would realize."  
"It's ok." Saku said hugging Mizuki. I want you to wait here. Lay down on the couch and try to relax, do you understand?" Saku said in a gently, yet firm voice.  
"Hai. But is Mao going to be ok?"  
"Mao should be fine. I want you to relax." 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Tora sat back, watching the nurses working furiously on Saga. Trying to find a vein, then pokeing needle after needle in him. Tora let out a small cry of helplessness. He watched as one of the nurses hooked up the IV to a bag, the bag was full with a clear liquid. He saw the doctor walking out, and moved away from the window.

"Dr. Han, will Saga be alright? What happened?"  
"Tora, he should be fine, for now anyway. Basically its all up to him. If he continues to go the way he is, then there is no doubt he will die."  
Tora shook his head, trying to make sense of what he was being told, "What is wrong with him?"  
"Tora, you know I shoulnd't be telling you this."  
"Please. I I love him. I haven't felt this way."  
"Tora, I'm sure you already know, but Saga is anorexic."  
Tora fell back in his chair. He knew Saga was skinny. He knew he didn't eat, but to actually hear it from a professional doctor, was much differen't. He didn't know wether to be scarred, understanding, or mad. He covered his face, unsure if he wanted to cry or not. He knew he was falling for Saga, or rather already fell for the skinny blonde boy. He didn't want to lose him.  
"Wi will he be alright?"  
"That's up to him. He has to fight, and eat something. It will be an extremely painful progress for him, and probably the most uncomfortable thing he will ever have to do. He's going to need more support. Support he can turn to aside from the hospital staff. Someone close. One who can understand and help him."  
Tora nodded, knowing he wanted to be that person, if Saga would allow it.

Mizuki sat in his seat, shakeing, and crying. He knew he hurt Mao, but he didn't mean too, he just loved him so much. There was a small knock on the door. Mizuki didn't even notice, he was too caught up in his own thoughts. Mao turned to look at who had entered the room.

"D Dr. Sasaki!"  
"Mizuki, I heard what happened. Sakura asked me to pick you up. Dr's orders. Lets go."  
Mizuki stood on shakey legs, his heart was beating so fast. He knew what would happen to him. He didn't understand. Everything was fine, Mao was happy, he was happy. Now everything was caotic. They wouldn't let him talk to Mao, wouldn't even let him see Mao.

Something must have happened to him. His past! He never talks about his family. Why was Mao even here? He seemed like everything was fine with him. Except his little problem that he had, but come on, arn't a good handful of people addicted to sex? Why was Mao the exception? What is the true reason why he was here?

Mizuki was lead into the next happ and into another medical office. He knew why he was there, and what he needed to say in order to get out of that part of the hospital.  
"Tora?"  
"Mi, What are you doing here?"  
"Something happened with Mao. They wont let me see him. Tora its my fault... I I h hurt him."  
"Thats enough Mizuki. Lets go!" Dr. Sasaki ordered, pulling on Mizuki's arm.  
"What do you mean something happened to Mao, and its your fault? What did you do?" Tora yelled.  
Before Mizuki could answer, he was pulled out of sight, and into another room. Dr. Sasaki gently pushed Mizuki into a chair near his desk.  
"Ok, I need to hear from your point of view, what happened between you and Mao?"  
"I was tired of him being unfaithful to me," Mizuki said, as he wiped away his tears with the back of his sleave, "I wanted to show him how much I loved him, and show him how much pain he caused me, everytime he did that. I wanted him to know how it felt to be hurt, but in love at the same time. How you lose control of everything. I didn't know... I didn't mean too."  
"Rape him, you mean? You know thats what you did, right? You raped Mao."  
Once again, Mizuki doubled over, sobbing, "YOU DONT KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE. YOU HAVE FUCKING CLUE. HOW YOU COULD LOVE SOMEBODY SO FUCKING MUCH..." Mizuki was cut off by the doctor before he could finish.  
"Mizuki, calm down. You know I'll have to get the nurses in here if you dont."  
"DONT FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN. YOU DONT FUCKING KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO LOVE SOMEONE SO FUCKING MUCH AND ALL YOU ARE TO THEM IS ANOTHER FUCK. ANOTHER FUCKING SEX TROPHEY. I LOVE HIM. I FUCKING LOVE MAO. I WOULD NEVER FUCKING HURT HIM!"  
There were several nurses that rushed into the small room, holding Mizuki as still as possible. Two of them held his arms, as Dr. Sasaki held his body down. The other nurse preped the needle before sticking it into the screaming boy's arm.  
"AHHH, YOU FUCKING BASTARDS GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Mizuki tried to push them away but his vision blurred, and his body felt weak. His head spun around, as he fell into a relaxed state of unconsciousness.

********************

Saku walked into the hospital room, smiling at Mao. He just stared at her. Emotionless. She sighed and put her head down, but quickly regained her composure and walked to Mao's bedside.  
"O genki desu ka?"  
Mao shrugged his shoulders in response.  
"How am I supposed to help you when you wont talk to me?"  
Again, Mao shrugged.  
"Dou shita no? It's ok to talk about it."  
"IIE! I want to see oniisan, NOW!"  
"You know I cant allow that. Your Okaasan told me not to allow that."  
"I want to see him!"  
"I will leave you to rest." Saku turned to leave. She walked to the door, but Moa called out to her before she could open it.  
"I know where he is. If you dont let me see him, you know I will go myself. Then whose job will be on the line then? You can not deny me my right to see my brother."  
"Mao," Saku said firmly, turning back around and walking very slowly back to Mao's bed. She rested her hands on the bars of the bed. She bent down to get at eye level with Mao, "You dont know what your saying. I have specific orders to keep you and your brother seperate. After what you said he did to you. You mother witnessing it."  
"You leave my okaasan out of this. She has nothing to do with any of this. I love my brother and he loves me, and I want to see him."  
"I'm sorry Mao, but I cant let you do that when its your heath is in danger."  
"My health? My health is fine."  
"Not your mental health." Saku answered back. She had enough of hearing Mao's arguement and left the room.  
Mao sighed. If she wont let me see him, then I will myself.

**************

Saga opened his eyes. Again, he could feel the burning pain from the IV in his arm. He squeezed his eyes shut, and turned his head. His stomach felt weird, and he felt naucious. He felt something in his nose, he could feel it going down his throat. Saga touched a cord, and looked up to see a cord filled with a cream kinda white fluid. He began to shakeing his head. They are force feeding me, no, no, no, no. Saga thought as he pulled on the line. pulling it out of his stomach, throat and nose. He gaged and coughed. Throwing up the contents of bag all over himself. He rested his head back against the bed, and again closed his eyes. He could feel his heart pounding, he was out of breath, beads of sweat formed on his forehead. He could hear the annoying ringing from the broken cord, notifying the doctors and nurses that there was a problem in his room. Within minutes the nurses came rushing inside. The nurses worked quickly to change the bedsheets, and Saga's clothes. After they left the doctor came in, checking Saga over.  
"How do you feel?"  
"Where is Tora?"


	22. Chapter 22

"Tora is in the waiting room."  
"I want to see him!"  
"Not until you tell me why you pulled this cord?"  
"I dont need food, I'm fine."  
"No Saga, Your not fine."  
Saga shook his head, knowing the doctor had to say it, but he didn't want to listen, "I want to see Tora."  
"I cant let you see anyone right now. I am going to have a nurse come in and fix this cord."  
"IIE, IIE, IIE! I want Tora."  
"I'm sorry."  
Tears swam down Saga's cheeks. They dont want you to see him. Tora is to good for you. You dont deserve anyone. Your a fucking little pussy. Good for nothing little bitch. No wonder everone hates you. Your fucking ugly, disgusting, and fat. Course no one is going to love you. Tora probably asked to keep you far away from him as possible. Why would he want to see you ugly face anyway?  
Saga screamed, and started pulling his hair, "SHUT UP SHUT UP!" He shouted to himself over and over. The nurse rushed in the room, quick to calm Saga.  
"Some of the doctors here dont do their job very well. They just want to see that you can eat on your own so they can release you and go home. Its not technically up to them to make you better. It's up to you, and your psychologist. Do you understand what I am saying?" The nurse asked after she calmed him down enough to talk to him properly.  
"Hai." He whispered, nodding his head.  
"Good. I will bring you up some toast and some orange juice in a few minutes. The doctor will be in shortly." She smiled and walked out of the room.  
Saga couldn't believe it. She was helping me out? But why?

*************

Uruha sat on the too framilar chair. He checked his makeup one more time in the mirror, and touched up his lip gloss. He didn't care what he had to do to make Aoi better. Uruha quickly focused on anything else but his looks, when he heard footsteps walking into the room. He quickly stood up when Kiyoharu walked in.  
"Uruha! Surprise, surprise. Where's Aoi?"  
"Actually, I came alone. I erm need a favor."  
"Stop beating around the bush and spit it out."  
"I need some drugs, and I dont have any money." Uruha looked down his blonde locks falling over his eyes, hiding his rosey cheeks  
Kiyoharu laughed and he exhaled the smoke from his cigarette, "So does a million other people. What makes you so different?"  
Uruha looked back up, walking sexily over to the brunette, "Because I am willing to do whatever you want me too." Uruha said as his hands traveled up and down Kiyoharu's chest, then down his thigh. Causing him to take another drag of his cigarette. Uruha started kissing his neck, until Kiyoharu gripped Uruha's shoulders firmly. Forcing him to stop his actions.  
"Maybe later Uru, but for right now." He stoped to inhale again, "I need a favor from you." Kiyoharu walked over to the chair Uruha was sitting in previously, and casually inhaleing the toxic drug. Uruha stood almost frozen. He knew something was wrong. His stomach churned, maybe this wasn't such a good idea anymore.

Mao sat in the corner of the room, waiting impatiently. A million thoughts floating through his head. How long did it take to go get him and bring him here? He was pulled from his self questioning. The door leading into the room opened, and Mao smiled seeing his brother walk in. An officer accompanied him inside, then undoing his handcuffs.  
"You have 45 minutes. If you need help or want to get out just say 'END' and we will come in, but for now, he's all yours." The officer turned and left the two brothers alone, locking them into the room, which consisted of a table and two chairs, and no windows. They were the privet rooms, for guests like them, that trusted and needed their privacy.  
Tears came to Mao's eyes, as he walked over to his older brother and put his arms around his neck, "I've missed you so much."  
"How did you ... Were not allowed to see eachother."  
"I know, but that officer is new and the only one on right now so he doesn't know. This maybe our only chance we have together in a very long time so stop with the stupid questions and just be with me."  
"I thought you hated me."  
"I could never hate you, Kyo, Aishiteru!" He burried his face in his brothers neck. Kyo felt Mao's warm tears rush down his neck, sending shivers up his spine. They held onto eachother tighter then ever.  
"I love you too!" Kyo replied. He picked up his younger brother, and walked him to the table, and layed him down. Kyo climbed ontop of him kissing his tears away, and for everyone that fell, he could feel his brothers pain.  
"Were closer then anyone can imagine, as long as we know we love eachother, nothing can replace that." Kyo whispered into his brothers ear. Mao squeezed his eyes shut.

Mao sat in his room watching his favorite anime, when his mother called out to him.  
"Mao, Were going out brother is still in his room, and he wont come out, so if you need anything just call. I am leaving some money in case you get hungry later, you can order something. And make sure Kyo doesn't destroy anything again please."  
"Ok Okaasan. Byee." Mao yelled down to both his parents.  
He walked down the stairs to see exactly how much money they had left them. As he walked passed the basement, he thought Kyo would be asleep, but he knew better. Kyo liked quiet. He didn't like music or TV. Infact he didn't own a TV or a anything that played music. Instead he always had piles of papers, and notebooks everywhere. Mao didn't know what hide behind the covers of his books, but he was sure he didn't want to know. Kyo was a weird child, and a smartass. He didn't get along with his parents, even though they tried to make him as happy as Mao. But today would be very different. It would be the day that changed Kyo and Mao's lives, aswell as their parents forever.

**********************

Mizuki opened his eyes, and blinked a few times. Why was he so calm, and his brain was screaming at him. He heard voices from the otherside of the room, he knew who it was without looking.  
"S Saku. Sakura." He called out. He could hear her heals click against the tiled floor with each step she took.  
"Its good to have you back, Mizuki. Would you like to talk about what happened earlier?"  
Mizuki nodded his head, "Do you have any idea what its like to know your boyfriend loves you, but can turn around and love someone else?"  
"N No, Mizuki. I am sorry, but I dont. Do you think thats what Mao is doing?"  
"Thats what he has always been doing. He loves me, but there is someone else that he loves more then me. He cant fill that gap so he sleeps with whoever is willing to fill that gap. I just want him to be happy. If I'm not enough for him, then I dont think I can do this anymore."  
Saku listened carefully as she noted what Mizuki said in her book.  
"Well I am not a love doctor, and this goes way past my job discription. I think you and Mao need to sit and talk things out. I am going to go see when my next availible is and you and Mao are going to sit and talk this out. I dont want to see anyone else getting hurt."  
"Arigatou gozamasu, Saku!"  
"No problem. I will let the doctor know your good to go. I want you to go back to your room and rest."  
Mizuki nodded and thanked her again before she left the room.

The doctor came in and signed some papers, "Ok Mizuki. I think your feeling better, and want to go back to your room now?"  
" Hai, arigatou."  
"Well then just sign here and you can go."  
Mizuki signed the papers then left the room.

************

"Tora?" A nurse called out.  
"Hai?"  
"Come with me."  
Tora followed the nurse into a back room. She sat down and looked over the paperwork quickly then smiled at Tora, as she rested her chin on her hands. Tora shifted his weight in his chair.  
"I understand you share a room with Saga, is that correct?"  
"Yes. I Is Saga ok?"  
"Saga is fine." She took a deep breath before speaking again, "Saga needs to bond with someone. He needs someone to show him that they care, and since you are his roomate, you see what a lot of us dont."  
"What are you getting at?"  
"Have you noticed his eating patterns?"  
"Hai, That is why I haven't left here. Saga means a lot to me already. I care about him. I dont think he feels the same, but I want to help him whichever way I can."  
"Good. You can. Try to make him feel more at home, and more accepted here. Show him around, spend sometime with him in the cafeteria." Tora nodded.  
"He is being released as we speak, so if you would like to wait in the waiting area again. He will be out shortly.  
Saga thanked the nurse and walked quickly to the waiting area. Just intime to see Saga being escorted out in a wheel chair.  
Saga imediantly perked up when he saw Tora, "What are you doing here?"  
"I've been waiting for you."  
"You mean, you've been here the whole time?"  
"Hai."  
Saga blushed, as he put his head down and nibbled his lip.  
"Can I take him from here?" Tora asked the doctor.  
"Your acting different. You feeling alright Tora?" The doctor asked concerned.  
"I'm fine."  
"Alright, just bring the wheelchair back."  
"IIE! I mean, I can walk, thank you."  
The doctor nodded and took the chair away.  
Tora took Saga's hand and they both gasped. Tora looked at the blonde haired boy and smiled. He loved this new feeling. Saga smiled, as they walked. Still feeling a bit light headed he stumbled, Tora caught him before he fell. Again, both boys blushed furiously. Before they knew it they were already back in their room. Tora helped Saga into bed.  
"Arigatou gozamasu!"  
"For what?"  
"Helping me."  
"Ahh. Douitashimashita, but if I didn't want to help you, or didn't care about you, I wouldn't have stayed." Tora smiled again at Saga.  
"Do you feel up to eating something?"  
"No."  
"Will you just come to dinner then, please?"  
"Alright." Saga agreed. Tora wrapped his arm around Saga's extremely small waist, helping him to stand.  
They walked out of the room and into the hall.  
"Are you sure its dinner time now?"  
"Well If we get there now, then we dont have to deal with all the people trying to get there at once." Tora smirked.  
By the time they got there, the lunchroom doors opened, and dinner was announced on the intercom. Tora and Saga walked in. Tora already knew where he was going. They had their seat, just like everyone had their own seat. All the cliques stayed together, It reminded him of highschool.  
A few minutes later Ruki and Reita showed up, holding hands and giggling.  
"Hi Tora." Reita laughed, "Hiii." He answered back carefully.  
"Oh Saga, Hi. Are you feeling better?"  
Saga nodded and put his head down.  
Yuh came skipping into the lunch room and knocking over a younger girl. She fell to the floor and he just stood looking at her, dumfounded. Tomo shaking his head as he quickly walked past his boyfriend.  
"Sometimes I wonder about him. Then I realize why he's here." Tomo said to the group as he watched Yuh carefully reach to help the girl up.  
As soon as Yuh helped pick her up, Omi and Miko ran into the room chasing eachother. They were to busy laughing to see where they where going, which caused Omi to run into Miko, and Miko fell into Yuh, and Yuh once again, fell on top of the young girl. They were all laughing except for the girl, who was now in tears. Everyone sitting at the table started laughing, except Saga, he was to shy. He peeked through his hair, which didn't help much since it was blocking his view, he smiled to himself and the pile of people on the floor. He felt bad for the girl. Then he glanced at Tomo, who was hiding his face and shaking his head again. That made him burst into a small giggle. Tora wrapped his arms around Saga.  
"Awww LOOOKK!" Yuh ran over and pointed, "TORAAA LOVESSS SAGAAA!" He laughed.  
"Sooo what if I do?"  
"So you do?"  
"Maybe." Tora smiled and blushed a bit. Saga was glad his hair covered his face. He could feel the heat rising from his cheeks, which made him blush more.  
The room quickly filled with loud noise of other teens, makeing Saga tense. But there was one voice that was heard over the rest of them. A high pitched scream came from across the table, everyone laughed, Saga pushed himself more into Tora, without realizing he had done so.  
"Where's your shadow?" Omi asked.  
"He isn't hungry right now. BUT I AMMMM!"  
"Your always hungry."  
"FOOOODDDDDD!" He screamed and ran off with his hands spread out in the air. Saga watched the colorful body run towards the food table. His feet comeing so far up he was actually kicking himself in the ass as he ran.  
"What a dolphine!" Omi laughed.  
"Who was that?" Saga asked quietly to Tora.  
"Oh sorry. That's Ban. He's a bit crazy, very loud and ranom. But thats why we love him."  
"Yeah he has a boyfriend." Ruki went on.  
"Remember." Omi said still laughing, "Yuki is Ban's "friend." She said, motioning with her fingers.  
"Yuki is his boyfriend, but we call him Ban's shadow, because it normally doesn't matter where they go. They are always together, except today." Tora said.  
"Whats different about today?" Saga asked

All the girls giggled as they played with their pink and purple ribons. Others threw flowers. He loved watching them play like that. Wishing he could join them. Instead he sat in the back of the forest like surroundings, watching. If his mother found out what he was up to, she would have his head. He sighed, he was tired of living like this. He was tired of pretending, but mostly, tired of his mother. For months he reminisced his life, then frabricating a plan. This would be it. He was done with everything. He stood up when the sun started to set. He had everything he needed. When he got home he followed the scent of his mothers perfume. He pulled out the small knife, and held it infront of her face. She screamed in fear. His eyes glazed over, as he took the blade and brought it to his arm, "What are you doing?" His mother asked, terrified. No answer. He slid the blade up and down his arms makeing a perfect straight line along his vein. His mother screamed out at him, "What are you doing? YUKI NO!" 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Ban skipped back to the table with a tray full of food, enough to feed about three other people. Tora pulled away from Saga, "I am going to go get some food. Do you want to come with me?"  
Saga shook his head, "You sure?" Again he nodded, "I'll be right back." Saga nodded again and watched as Tora walked away.  
Yuh slid into the seat where Tora had just been siting.  
"Hey you. How are you?"  
Saga shrugged his shoulders, "Fine." Saga whispered.  
"You've made several trips to the hospital wing lately, whats going on?"  
"Nothing."  
"Doesn't seem like nothing."  
Tora stood with a full tray, waiting for his seat back. Yuh got up and sat back next to Tomo, who just kept eating.  
Tora took out a juice box and fixed it up, as he slid it infront of Saga. He layed a napkin infront of him and placed a single strawberry on it. Saga stared at it for a moment before looking at Tora, he smiled back at the shocked boy.  
"I dont expect you to drink all of it, or eat the whole strawberry, just do the best you can." Tora kissed his temple and focused on the others conversations. Ban was makeing everyone laugh, as he stuck the straws in his nose and made faces to everyone, until Omi poked him in the stomach, makeing him laugh. The straws blew across the table and into Reita's lap. Ruki laughed so hard he fell out of his seat. Reita just glared at both of them. Tora glanced back at Saga he took a few bites of the strawberry, then sipped his juice. Tora smiled, and continued to eat. Saga pushed the napkin away after a third baby bite, while every once in a while takeing a sip of juice, sudenly feeling insecure about himself for eating and drinking something with calories, he pushed the juice away. He looked around him Saga placed a hand over his mouth, as he got up to leave. Tora grabbed his hand, as he pleaded with him. Saga sat back down and began to rock back and forth, tears threatning to fall from his eyes.  
"I'm proud of you." Tora wispered, "You can do this. Just sit here and talk, or listening, anything but dont think about that." Saga nodded, as Tora pushed his tray away. Tora got up taking Saga with him.  
"Where are you going?" Miko asked.  
"Yeah, we never see you any more." Ruki pouted  
"We'll see you tonight when they play funny videos."  
"THERE GOING TO HAVE SEX!" Ban screamed.  
Saga blushed, and held himself closer to Tora, feeling embaressed.  
"We are not going to have sex. After all, I am not the one that left my boyfriend in a dark room by themself to remember their past now am I?"  
"OH SHIT!" Ban got up and ran out of the room screaming. Everyone laughed at him.

Tora turned back to the group, "Underground tomorrow at two." They all nodded, before Tora and Saga turned to leave.

*********

Saga layed in the bed tossing and turning. Tears leaking down his eyes, as he fought not to run to the bathroom. His mind swirled in thought, while Tora shut their room door, then walked to the bed laying down next to Saga. Tora rubbed his stomach, and kissed his cheek, "I dont want you to hurt anymore, but I know your gonna hurt before you get better. I want you to know that Im here for you every second." He kissed ear, causing Saga to shiver, "I dont want you to think about it. I want you to feel good. I want to make you feel good."  
"Huhh, W what d do you mm mean?"  
"Shhh, trust me. I promise I wont hurt you."  
Saga squeezed his eyes shut as Tora pulled off his shirt, then leaned down and gently pulled off Saga's. Tora fought back his own tears, as his fingers traced over every single one of Saga's ribs. Saga had his head turned, eyes squeezed shut as tears fell silently down his rosey cheeks. Tora kissed every bone sticking out.  
"How long?" Tora whispered, almost choking.  
"Nani?"  
"How long have you been anorexic?"  
"I uhhnn, I dont remember."  
Tora took Saga's hand and ran it over his stomach, Saga gasped feeling his ribs. He looked down at his hand being guided over his bones. That wasn't there before. Saga thought to himself.  
"Your too skinny."  
"I .. I didn't know. I swear I wasn't like this before. I was soooo fat. It was gross. I..."  
"Shhh." Tora pressed his lips to Saga's. He tensed a bit then relaxed, kissing back. Tora licked saga lips begging for entry. Saga cautiously opened his mouth. Saga pulled away, feeling himself grow hard. Tora smiled, and kissed down his neck and chest.  
"IIE. Tora please."  
"Saga, I know your scared. But there is no reason why you should be. I promise you!"He swirled his tongue around his nipple, then fiddled with his pants, pulling them off in one quick motion. Saga gasped. Embarressed, he turned his head once again, trying to hide his face. Tora kissed down his body, "I love you. I really really do!" Tora said, before taking him into his mouth.

"Harder!" His father demanded, as he tightened his grip on Saga's hair. Forcing Saga to take more of him. Tears burned his eyes. He tried to back away, but he couldn't. His father was a lot stronger and bigger then him. His father had enough, and shoved Saga to the floor. He shoved himself into Saga as hard as he could. Saga screamed out in pain. "Please stop, stop, it hurts."  
"Thats right, go ahead and beg and moan, like the little bitch you are."  
Saga didn't care anymore, the pain was overwhelming. He let his tears fall freely. His fathers hand pulling his hair back, as he growled in his ear, "Scream you little whore. Do it, moan and scream all you want. Thats what whores like you do."

Saga choked, and bit his lip, begging for Tora to stop, but he didn't listen. He sucked a bit harder, but made sure to keep it sweet. He wanted this to be special for him. Saga didn't dare open his eyes, nor did he even make a peep. He bit his lip. Tora looked up, "Relax baby. Am I hurting you?"  
Saga shook his head, but still continued to squeeze his eyes shut and bit his lip.  
"Saga look at me!" Tora said calm, but firm. Saga opened his eyes. Tora looked straight into Saga's bloodshot eyes, "I love you. I know it sounds crazy, but I am. You made me care again. I know you've been hurt. I dont know what happened to you, but I know I want to make it better. I want you to trust me. I want to be the one you go to when you feel like you have no one else." Saga gasped, hearing Tora's words. How could he say something like that. I cant believe him, although I want too.  
"You dont mean that. You dont know what your saying."  
"I know its crazy, but I do mean it. I do love you. I dont need you to say it back. I just want you to believe it first." Tora returned his attention to Saga's hard member. Sucking and teasing him, and still Saga couldn't bare to make a sound. Tora tried harder, then pulled away again, "Please Saga. I want to hear your beautiful voice." Tora begged him. Saga shook his head, "I cant." Tora kissed his inner thighs, while pumping himself. Tora moaned licking the tip of Saga's cock before taking him again. Tora started moaning, Saga gasped again, loving how Tora made him feel. He squirmed under Tora. He jerked his head up, wide eyed, "T Tora, please, stop. Im gonna ... Tora please!" Saga tried to push him away. He felt himself reach his peek, which made him squirm even more.  
"Tora please stop. Please, do dont."  
Tora moaned, tasting his come, he started pumping himself faster, as he reached his own climax. Tora came all over his hand and his bedsheets. He loved the way Saga tasted, loved the feeling of him against his tongue. Saga melted, he stopped fighting. His hand stopped pushing against Tora's shoulders, and just limply rested on them. Tora swallowed everything Saga gave him. Saga watched in shock. Now what is he doing? Saga thought. Tora took his finger up to his mouth and licked away the cum, then he moved to Saga's stomach licking the remaining cum off. Oh, oh wow! Saga couldn't help his thoughts. Saga sat up pushing Tora back and takeing him into his mouth. Tora stopped him, "Dont."  
"B BUT. Why?"  
"Like I said before, I dont know what exactly happened to you, but I do know that you were hurt. Sexually, and maybe physically too. I wanted to do that, because I do love you, because I do care about you."  
Saga smiled somewhat, then nodded. He layed back, Tora laying to the side of him. He wrapped his arms around Saga's extremely small, fragile frame.

Ban walked into the dark room, shutting the door behind him, and skipping over to Yuki's bed.  
"Yuki... Yuki... YUUUKKKIIIII!"  
"Mmm, Nani?"  
"Are you sleeepinggg?"  
"I was until you woke me up, naze?"  
"They thought you were gonna kill yourself." Ban started giggling  
Yuki sat up and stared at Ban..."Are you afraid that you'll walk in here one day and I'll be dead?"  
"Sometimes."  
"Maybe you should start careing a little more."  
Yuki layed back down and closed his eyes. Ignoring the crazy, hyperactive Ban. It hurt Yuki to think that he could be in love with someone that didn't care about him the way he cared. Ban was always loud and hyper, always doing something totally random and half the time he didn't make any sense at all. Plus, Ban didn't think of him as his boyfriend. He was just his little shadow. That lost puppydog that searched and searched for love, but could never find it. How could I let myself fall for someone like him? How did something like that happen? Just go away, go, and leave me alone. I hate you! No You dont! You love him, baka! Fuck you, just shut up and leave me alone... both of you!  
"FUCK!" Yuki cursed out loud.  
"Ehh?"  
"Erm, nothing, nevermind. IM TRYING TO SLEEP!"  
Ban bent down and kissed Yuki's forhead, leaving a smudge of pink lipstick behind. Yuki grumbled and layed back down, "Dont wipe that away. If its from me, its good luck!" Ban winked at him, then left the room. Yuki huffed, "Yeah, cursed luck!"

************************

"Wh what kind of favor?" Uruha asked, wanting to just disappear. He knew it wasn't going to be good.  
"He's a younger guy. He goes by the name of Mi. He owes me drug money." Kiyoharu paused, bringing the toxic drug to his lips. He inhaled and sighed, letting the smoke come rushing out.  
"So what do you want me to do?"  
Kiyoharu laughed, as he put out the cigarette in the ash tray next to his chair, "Dont pretend you dont know." He said, getting up and walking around Uruha, "Your so inocent..." He said as he walked behind him. He rested his hands on his hips, pressing himself against Uruha, "... Then again, your not. Are you?"  
"Just tell me what you want me to do." Uruha closed his eyes as he spoke, wishing the floor would open up and take him away from all of this.  
"Find him, and collect my money."  
"How much money are you talking exactly. What do you want me to do if he doesn't have the money, or if I cant find him?" Uruha asked all in one. Worried about what Kiyoharu would tell him. Kiyoharu walked away from Uruha only to turn back, "After you get my money, I'll give you what you want. You have one week to find him." Kiyoharu walked out of the room, leaving Uruha confused and in a daze.  
"WAIT. KIYOHARU, WAIT!" Uruha shouted after the older man,"How do I know what he looks like?"  
"How many people do you know in the drug world with the name Mi?"  
Uruha sighed and put his head down, "He's much like your boyfriend. When he does know whats going on in his life. The way he was when he was clean." Kiyoharu smiled and walked up the giant staircase that sat in the middle of the entrance hall. Kiyoharu was great at what he did. His home and several cars proved it. His clothing and many tattoos, and the lazy look in his eyes spoke for him, as to what he did for a living. People knew him, parents would turn their childrens faces away when he walked the streets. No one was strong enough to comfront Kiyoharu. The power behind him was to hard to fight off. Once you put yourself in his life, goodluck getting out of it. He knew how to twist his words to make you stay. When when you vowed yourself not to go back, within a day or two he always had a proposal that you simply could not turn down.

Kyo quickly undressed Mao. Mao did the same for his older brother. They stared at eachother for a moment with lust filled eyes. Their lips locked in a heated, kiss. Passon overtook them. They couldn't stop, not now, not ever. It was too much. No one would understand them. They couldn't open their eyes to something real.  
"You have no idea how much I missed you." Mao said softly.  
"Thats what you think." Kyo replied, as he took the rest of his brothers clothes off. Mao sat up, unbuttoning Kyo's white jumpsuit. He moaned seeing his tatoo's again. He loved them so much. But there was one thing new added to his beautiful body. Mao ran his hands over a section of bloodied scratches. Mao's eyes filled with tears, as he looked up to his brother for an explanation.  
"Kyo, What have they done to you?"  
"Kept me away from you."  
"Who did this to you? You can write them up!"  
"You dont get it babe. I did it! No one else. My own hands... I used to use a razor, but they took it away from me... now they watch me in the shower."  
Mao looked away, tears running down his cheeks, "I'm sorry."  
"Dont be sorry. People just dont understand us thats all."  
"Lets get out of here. We could escape just me and you... and...,"  
"Mao..."  
"And we could go somewhere."  
"Mao.."  
"They will never find us.. Please Kyo.. Please?"  
"Mao?"  
"Let's just go.. Right now we can go."  
Mao stood up not caring that he was just in his extremely tight underwear. He gripped Kyo's hand and started to walk, but was pulled back.  
"Nani? Whats wrong? Lets go, before someone catches us."  
Kyo stood up and covered his brothers lips with his own. Kyo picked Mao up without struggle. His strong arms holding Mao up on his waist, feel his erection against his own. Kyo layed him back down on the table quickly discarding the thin piece of clothing that was separating them. Kyo rubbed against his brother, making him gasp. Kyo sucked in a finger, then teased his hole, "IIE, Kyo please dont tease. Just do it already. I want to feel everything."  
"Since when did you like it dry?"  
"I dont. But I dont know when we will have another chance to see eachother, so I want you to make me remember every second, and every little detail." Mao smiled. Kyo smiled, and slowly pushed himself in. Mao tensed up, and once again tears fell. Kyo wiped them away, then kissed his cheek. Mao dug his nails into Kyo's arms, making him hiss in pleasure. Mao took his hands away, not wanting to hurt the older man. He clentched his fists, until Kyo forced open Mao's hand, running his fingernails against his own chest. He moaned out.  
"Ahhh Kyo! IIE! I dont want to hurt you."  
"Like you said, I want to feel everything. I want you to hurt me, make me bleed. That way, I'll always remember you! I love you!"  
Kyo pulled out, only to shove himself back in as hard as he could, forcing his little brother to scream out in pain and pleasure. He repeated his actions a few more times. Mao being pushed to a point, his nails dug deep into Kyo's chest. His fingers raking across his chest. Kyo threw his head back, and continued to shove in his brother. Kyo grasped Mao's painfully hard cock, rubbing the tip gently at first.  
"Mmmm! More Kyo! Please!" Kyo obeyed and pumped him in time with his thrusts. The room echoed in the sounds of skin on skin, both boys moaning and whimpering eachothers name. Kyo's thrusts got more and more sloppy, forcing Mao over the edge. He came screaming Kyo's name. Kyo soon reached his climax, shooting his hot seed into his little brother. Kyo slipped out of him. Then crawled ontop of the table, as he lay down on his back, breathing heavy. Both boys staring at the ceiling. Mao looked over to his brother, then turned to his side, one arm proped up to support his head. He was so perfect, how could he think so differently? Mao smiled, watching Kyo's perfectly muscular stomach rise and fall with each breath he took. He placed a gentle hand on his stomach, rubbing it slightly. Feeling the cool thin layer of sweat formed on his body, "Kyo?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"I love you."  
Kyo turned his head, "I love you too." They both smiled to eachother, until there was a pounding on the door, "YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES, FINISH IT UP!" Came a loud, and mean voice from the otherside of the door. They didn't have to say anything, they already knew what the other wanted. They turned towards one another and embraced eachother. Kyo holding onto his little brother as tight as he could, he took a deep breath in. He didn't want to forget the way he made his little brother smell. He always had such a sweet scent. His hair was always to soft, like a babies hair. Mao started trembling, which made Kyo only want to hold onto him more, longer. But the minutes would last for it. Time didn't stop for them, no, infact it seemed to speed up. As if to point at them in the face and laugh uncontrollably. Mao closed his eyes, taking in his brother sweaty scent. He remembered Kyo's scent before. In the middle of the day he would always smell like morning shower, and sweat. His hair was always knotted together. Most of the time he wouldn't brush it. Then he would go a few days without bathing, nor didn't he try to hide his body odar. Mao loved it though. He used to laugh when things seemed alright in the house, Okaasan would demand him to take a shower. Course he would never listen to his mother. Mao was the exact opposite. He loved showers, and baths. He showered twice a day, and took a bath several times a week. He made sure to always have his hair done, with light makeup. He tired so hard to resemble his brother. He wanted nothing more then his brothers attention. Mao opened his eyes, being litterally pulled from his thoughts. Now the room was filled with frantic screaming, and skin clentching skin. Kyo let out a yelp, as Mao's fingers dug into his arms. The gaurds pulling the naked boys apart. Kyo's skin ripping, forcing his blood free. Small droplets fell to the floor. Mao kicked and screamed, tears rushing down his pale cheeks.  
"KYO! LET ME GO GOD DAMNIT! KYO! AISHITERU!" Before Kyo could answer back they had already taken him out of the room. He fell limpy, in a sobbing mess against the gaurds strong, masculine chest. Within a few minutes Mao was placed in a leather chair.  
"Saku will be in shortly. Sit tight, and dont think about running off." The guard that had just carried him into the room then turned and left.  
A few minutes later Saku walked in.  
"Mao, Mao, Mao!" She huffed out, pulling her long black hair back into a messy ponytail, as she swished her hips and walked toward her desk. "What am I going to do with you. Let me just check again and make sure I got all this correct. You came to us sexually abused by your brother. And now you go and see him, and were caught having sex with him?"  
"HE NEVER ABUSED ME!" Mao screamed at her, frustrated.  
"Well thats what your mother says happened."  
"SHE IS WRONG! I LOVE HIM! HE NEVER HURT ME!"  
"Its time for you to stop hiding. You must tell me what happened. You must tell me everything. For now you can go to bed. We will talk about this in the morning."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four  
Everyone sat around laughing at eachother. Tora and Saga watched, before entering into the cafeteria. Saga recognized everyone there, except one small figure. The person was decked out in black, from his clothes to his hair, and the makeup he wore. EVERYTHING. BLACK. Saga made a face. Tora caught it and laughed, "That is Ban's shadow, otherwise known as Yuki, or the boyfriend." Tora smiled at Saga. They walked past the table holding hands, no one noticed. They were all to busy in their own little worlds of giggles.

Tora picked up a tray and walked through the line of food for breakfast. He picked up to orange juices, a bowl of cereal and a banana. There was also a cup of mixed fruit and some crackers. Tora picked up the mixed fruit and walked back to the table, allowing Saga to sit down first. Before Tora could sit, Ban looked over to them, "THEY SLEPT TOGETHER! THEY SLEPT TOGETHER! I KNEW IT!" Ban screamed, and laughed, while jumping up and down pointing and the two boys. Saga put his head down embarressed. Tora glared back at him, "Hai, in the sense that we slept in the same bed. Nothing happened."  
"My ASSSSS NOTHING HAPPENED!" Ban screamed again, face red from laughing so much. Omi who sat next to him was laughing uncontrollably aswell. While Yuki sat the same way Saga sat. To shy to interact with the rest of the group. Saga let out a small smile, knowing that he wasn't the only one suffering.

Tora fixed up the small cup of orange juice and the fruit cup for Saga. Saga stared at it for a moment then looked back at Tora, "You dont have to eat all of it, but try at least two bites." Saga nodded and sipped his juice. He played with the fruit for a bit, then decided to taste it. He picked up a grape, and slowly brought it to his lips. He tasted it on his tongue, then bit into it. He chewed it for a while then swollowed it, only to take another, quickly finishing that one. There was a small piece of peach in the cup, which he also ate, then pushed it away. Saga was staring at everyone, eating their food. Tora looked at him and smiled at Saga who was still sipping his juice. Tora picked up the banana and pealed it, taking a few bites. Then held it up to Saga, "Taste is, pleeeeeeaaassseeeee?" Tora begged, Saga giggled and took a small bite. He smiled at Tora and chewed his food. Saga looked over to the door way to find Saku staring at him. She was writing something down in a book. Saga suddenly felt sick. He got up to leave the table, but Tora pulled him back down, and hugged him.  
"Tora I dont feel good."  
"You have to let your body adjust to food again, dont think about it."  
"I cant.." Saga whined, making a fussing noise and trying to push away from Tora, his fingers curling against Tora's black jacket.  
"Come on... I have an idea."  
They walked back to their room, Tora helped Saga into bed, then got in next to him. Tora pulled Saga into him. Saga's blonde hair layed against Tora's face. Tora brushed it away and kissed his forehead, "Aishiteru." He whispered to Saga. Saga nuzzled his head in Tora's chest, "I I think that I love you too." Tora smiled, hugging him tighter, both boys fell asleep just like that.

***********************

Mao walked into his brothers cold dark room. He called out to Kyo, but never heared a reply. Mao shivered as he walked further down into Kyo's room.  
"Kyo?" Again no reply, "Kyo I want some pizza, can you order it for me?"  
Mao jumped hearing a sadistic low growl, coming from the opposite side of the room, "Kyo? Is that you?" Before Mao had a chance to comprehend what was going on he was pushed down on his stomach. His face connecting to the floor, he let out a small sob, "Oww, Kyo let me up. What are you doing?"  
His boxer's were forced down to his ankles, his bed shirt pushed up to his small chest. "Kyo stop, PLEASE! Let me go. I wont tell anyone please?"  
Mao shivered, as he felt a warm tongue lick the shell of his ear, a low moan escaped Kyo's mouth.  
Kyo played with his brothers tender nipples, then licked down to his legs, "Ehh, Kyo please stop. This.. mmmm. I Is n not right!" Kyo ignored his brothers pathetic plea. Mao gasped feeling his brothers hard cock rub against his thigh. He tried desperately to ignor his own feelings, but that didn't stop his body from reacting.  
"Looks like your body is turning your words against you."  
"Kyo please."  
"You dont even know whwat you want anymore, but I know what I want. What I've been wanting, and finally I am going to have it."  
Kyo shoved himself into his brother, making him scream and cry out in pain. Blood staining the floor, and turning his fresh pale skin crimson.

Mao layed still on the floor shaking from what had just happened. Kyo took his virginity from him. His own brother, his blood, took away the one thing he could never replace in life. He shook, trembling, tears falling onto the fllor. His body in so much pain. He wasn't sure if he could move. It even hurt to breathe.

"Mao, I love you. I just love you differently. I couldn't control my feelings anymore." Kyo leaned down and kissed his brothers warm wet cheek.

Mao sniffled, not wanting to look at Saku. He knew what it sounded like, but she wouldn't listen. His time was up, she had other people to talk too.  
"Ok, I will see you again tomorrow, so we can finish up."  
"I do love Kyo. Nobody understands."  
"I understand Mao, and its normal for you to have those feelings. No one blames you for what he did, and you dont have to feel guilty."  
Mao shook his head, exhausted from fighting. He couldn't take anymore. He knew what they were. He knew he loved his brother, and he knew Kyo loved him back. Mao stood up and walked out the door, before anything else was said.

**************************

Uruha ran back to the little shack where he left Aoi. When he got there and walked in, Aoi was gone. Only thing left were a few small pills of vomit, left from Aoi. There was blood on the floor, "AOI?" Uruha shouted out in panic. He began pulling his hair, tears stinging his eyes. He ran outside and around the small shack, Aoi was gone. Hurt, shocked, and terrified for his lovers life. He covered his mouth and slid down the wall, hugging his knees.

Uruha stood up, wiping his eyes and nose on his arm, like a small child. He took off in a run. His chest heavy, he kept running until he got to where he needed to be, and started pounding on the door. He opened the door slightly, "Now what?"  
Uruha pushed his way through, glaring at the older man infront of him. He just smirked back at Uruha.  
"Did you loose something, or perhaps, someone?"  
"Where is he?"

"Babe wake up." Tora shook his arms slightly, "Your late for your appointment."  
"What appointment?"  
"With Saku."  
"Oh, Can you take me. I dont want to go alone."  
"I can walk you, but you have to go in by yourself. Its against the rules to sit in with someone uninvited."  
Saga put his head down, not wanting to leave the warmth of his bed. He was so comfortable against Tora. He felt safe for the first time in his life, "I dont want to go."  
"I know, but you have too. I wish you didn't either. Infact, I wish I could stay here in this bed with you forever. But, were just going to have to do that tonight, hurry up. If you finish quickly, we can make it to lunch on time."  
Saga nodded, and unwillingly got up." Tora laughed, making Saga smirk. Tora took his hand and pulled him along. Tora and Saga walked along the hall, only to bump into Satoshi and his group of followers. Tora pulled Saga closer to him, also switching places with Saga so he wasn't next to them.  
"Where you going Tora?" Satoshi hissed.  
"Ohh look, fresh meat." Jin grinned.  
"DONT FUCKING TOUCH HIM..."  
"Or else what? You gonna kill us too?" Satoshi spoke up for Jin.  
"Dont tempt me! Now get the fuck out of my way."  
"You better watch that pretty boys back."  
"He does look real good!" Zero added, licking his lips.  
Tora shoved past them and continued to walk, every once in a while glancing behind them.  
"T Tora?"  
"Dont worry about them. I wont let anything happen to you. I love you."  
Saga nodded and put his head down. Walking in even closer to Tora. Tora didn't mind. Infact he continued to walk down the hall with both arms wrapped tightly around him, protectivly.

"Its good to see you again Saga. O genki desu ka?"  
"Genki desu. Anata wa?"  
"I'm good, thank you. Now lets get started, first things first. Tomorrow you will be going back to your house to get your things. You will be given a duffle bag to pack what you want and need." Saku paused a moment to study Saga's face, "How does that make you feel Saga?"  
He shrugged his shoulders. He tried to focus on something else other then Saku, he quickly found an interesting dot on the floor on focused on it.  
"How are you getting on here?"  
"Fine."  
"Have you made any friends?"  
"Hai."  
"How do you like them?"  
"There great." Saga spoke in a flat low tone of voice."  
"I've noticed you and Tora are real close."  
"Hai." Saga tensed up a bit, not sure if he should tell her that they were something more then just friends.  
"Saga, you need to talk to me, or else I cant help you. I am going to ask you some questions and I know you might not want to talk about it right now, but these are things that you will eventually need to talk about."  
Saga nodded and tensed, why couldn't he just go back to bed and be with Tora. He didn't want to do this didn't need it, and he didn't want it.  
"Do you remember the day you came here?"  
Saga shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and nodded, "Hai." He managed to squeak out.  
"What do you remember?"  
Saga shook his head, again shifting in his seat.  
"It's ok. You said in the hospital that your stepfather hurt you. Do you remember that?"  
"Hai."  
"I have the doctor report. Do you want to hear it?"  
Saga shook his head, then stopped, thinking, "What does it say?"  
"It says that you had some head truama, along with severe brusing to your face arms, legs and stomach. You also had bruised your ribcage. It also states that you are severly emaciated, and that you were sexually abused. And not just once, it seems that its happened over a period of time."  
Tears fell freely from Saga's face, he stood up and ran out the door, "Saga wait, come back!" But it was too late, Saga was already gone. Tora who was waiting by the door had taken off after him, but stopped just a second, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" He yelled at Saku, then continued after Saga.

Once he reached his room, he found Saga curled up in the corner of the room, hugging his knee's and crying. He looked so fragile, it broke Tora's heart. He closed the door over and walked over to Saga carefully.  
"Saga, what happened?"  
Saga jumped, "Get away from me. Please leave me alone."  
"I'm not gonna leave you."  
"Dont hurt me." Saga said in a quiet voice, Tora had to strain to hear him.  
"I would never hurt you. I love you."  
Tora took Saga into his lap, craddling him, as he kissed hif forehead, and cheek. How could someone hurt him this way. What did they do to such a beautiful person? Anger built up inside Tora. He couldn't understand why someone could hurt him like this. He wanted to make sure nothing like that ever happened again, but in order to do that, he would have to find out what happened. He knew what he had to do. He knew it would be easy to do. Tonight he would find out.

It took a while for Saga to calm down, but when he finally did Tora was able to move him to the bed. Tora yawned, then sneezed. Saga giggled, which made Tora giggle.  
"I love when you do that." Tora said. Saga blushed and hid his face in Tora's chest.  
There was a loud knock on the door, "NANNNIIII?" Tora said annoyed that they were being interupted.  
Ruki burst through the door out of breath, he was pale, "Underground, Now!" Was all he said before taking off in a run again. Tora looked at Saga and shrugged his shoulders. They both got up and headed down to The Underground. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chatper Twenty Five

"WHERE IS HE?" Uruha asked frantically looking around the huge house.  
"Does this have something to do with Aoi?" Kiyoharu asked slyly, with a grin.  
"What have you done with him? I swear if you.."  
"If I what? Hurt him your gonna kill me?" He laughed," Honestly. Do you think I would put you incharge of hunting someone down and bringing me back that kind of money, without having something to pull you back?"  
"You dont trust me now?"  
"I dont trust anyone. Thats not the point. Aoi needs drugs, and right now you cant give him that. Aoi is fine, you will get him back once you have collected my oney and have brought the full amount to me. What if I cant get the fucking money, then what? What if he's dead or he just straight up doesn't have it."  
"Dont think your going to do a job and not get your hands dirty. We all have to do that sooner or later. When your in this world, you have to be ready to fight for what's yours."  
"So why arn't you doing this yourself."  
"Look at me," Kiyoharu said hands tensly resting on his chest, "Look at this, at what I have, who I am." He said, spinning around the room with his arms stretched out wide, then pointed all around him and said, "This is why I dont have to do it. I have stupid people do it for me. I was stupid once, then I learned my lesson. It took me several times to learn my lesson, but I got it."  
"Wh what do you mean?"  
"I've killed so many people. I was in your shoes once before. Its your choice what your gonna make of this situation."  
Uruha shook his head, "Can I at least see Aoi."  
"I would let you, but I dont even know where he is."  
"Who is with him?"  
"Ahh some good friends, he's just fine I assure you."  
Uruha sighed, "I'm not gonna get out of this am I?"  
"Iie. Take it as a lesson, get Aoi off drugs, you get clean and start over."  
Uruha scratched his head. Kiyoharu is a drug dealer, so why is he telling me this? Doesn't he want me to continue to buy drugs form him so he continues to get money? Uruha's looked at the older man even more baffled, "Why are you telling me this?"

Tora and Saga held hands as they made their way down to the Underground. Saga's face flushed. Goosebumps filled his skin, he hated how dark and gloomy it was down here. He gripped Tora's hand tighter, and whimpered. Tora laughed, "It's ok, were almost there."  
With in seconds they walked through the door. Tora was shocked, Saga not sure what to think. Miko was crying, and holding onto Omi, as if her life were coming to an end. Yuki was crying, as well as Yuh. Ruki adn Reita were upset. Mao was sitting in one of the corners alone, dazed. Did he even know what was going on? Ban was trying to comfort Yuki, who wasn't having anything much to do with him. Tomo just rolled his eyes. Mizuki sat in the middle of Mao and the group, he tried to talk with Mao, but when he didn't receive and answer he turned back to the group. Omi didn't seem very fazed by the group of upset friends all around her. She simply wrapped her arms around Miko's small frame and hugged her, as she kissed her cheek and forehead.  
"OK, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Tora yelled out over the loud sobbing stood up, letting Miko slip down her waist and to her legs, still gripping her, "Shopping list!" Omi said with a big smiled across her face. Tora smiled back at her, and squealed. He lunged at her, causing he to fall to the floor. Omi giggled.  
"What does that mean exactly?" Saga asked timidly. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Aoi took a deep breath and sat back. He was slowly coming back to reality. His jitters slowly subsided, his body was hurting as much, and his headach was just about gone. His wrists were tied behind him, his mouth was duct tape shut, and his feet were bound together with rope. But he couldn't panic, his body, nor his brain would allow it. He was just relaxed. No wonder, he looked down at his arm, where there was a light sting, and a little blood. Then he looked to the floor, there was a needle, filled with a white substance. Drugs? My drug! Who is doing this? Why him? What about Uruha, will I ever see him again? There was a loud bang from somewhere close by, outside the room. There was another noise, this time much closer. There was a door that opened, Aoi wouldn't have even known it was there if it hadn't been whole room was one color, including the hard floor. There was a man that came in the room. Aoi didn't recongize him from anywhere. He was tall, and built. He almost looked like an actor, with long flowing blonde hair, and lucious red lips. Aoi stopped himself from licking his own lips.  
"Ogenki desu ka?" The man asked as he took off his long black leather coat.  
"Daijobu. Anata wa dare desu?"  
"Mmm, I am a friend of a friend. I am almost positive you know them. Do you know why you are here?"  
Aoi shook his head, "iie."  
"Thought so. Your boyfriend..."  
"Uruha? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM? YOU BETTER NOT HURT HIM!"  
"Calm down, Aoi chan. That is your name, ne? Aoi?"  
"Hai." Aoi responded through gritted teeth.  
"Well Aoi, Uruha went to see Kiyoharu. You know who he is?"  
Aoi gulped, but nodded. Not sure where this was going, "Hai."  
"Uruha came to him for you."  
"Me? Why, we dont have any money..." Aoi's eye's widened, he shook his head furiously, "iie, iie, IIE!"  
"No what?" The man asked, kneeling down in front of him, stroking his face gently.  
"He... he.. they.. fucked! Didn't they? GOD DAMNIT, I TOLD HIM NOT TO. I TOLD HIM ENOUGH! WHY?" Aoi sreamed and out in pain, tears poured down his cheeks in frustrated grief, and anger. Black eyeliner running down his face. He wiped his tears away laughing at him, "pathetic." he laughed out, "Aoi. That should show you how much he loves you, does it not?"  
"No." Aoi managed to mumble out.  
"Well you should be thanking Kiyoharu for what he is doing for both of you."  
"And what exactly is that?"  
"Uruha has come to Kiyoharu before, he used to trade sex for drugs. He got them for you. Kiyoharu went with it, until you both reach rock bottom, and I believe you both have just touched it."  
"So what is going on now? Where is Uruha?"  
"Kiyoharu runs a different type of drug ring. We are different. Kiyoharu used and abused drugs just like you. He used to trade sex for drugs, but that wasn't the only thing he would do. Drug dealer would say jump and Kiyoharu would jump. Finally after several times killing for drugs, Kiyoharu had enough and got clean. Uruha came over today wanting sex for drugs. He told Kiyoharu that you needed them bad. Kiyoharu said no. Instead this is what we do."  
"Which is what exactly?"  
"Someone owes Kiyoharu a lot of money. It is now upto Uruha to find who owes the money and collect it, and bring it back to Kiyoharu."  
"And what if like us, he doesn't have the money?"  
"Then Uruha has to kill him."  
Aoi choked out, knowing deep down he was going to say that.  
"By the way, I am Yoshiki."

****************

Tora looked at Saga, "Were all here for some sort of addiction. Omi has been doing this since she got here. She's the one that found The Underground. She knows this building inside and out, because she's been here longer then any of us have. Every few months She puts together what we call "The Shopping list" and goes out to her drug dealer and brings back drugs, and some alchohol."  
"And cigarettes!" Ruki added.  
"And whatever else you want. From drugs, to junk food what ever it is she will get it for us." Ban said happily.  
"Yeah so what do you want?" Omi asked, hands stuffed into her leather jacket pockets as she shuffled her feet towards Saga. Saga looked down and shook his head.  
"He doesn't do drugs, or drink." Tora informed Omi, "Can I tak to you alone for a minute?" Tora asked Omi. She nodded. Tora told Saga he would be right back, following Omi to the other side of the room. Saga stood still, feeling out of place. There was a loud scream and Saga looked up, Yuki slapped him in the face, and walked away. He's walking to me, but why? No, just dont look at him and he will go away, maybe if I disappear! Saga looked around for a hiding spot, since there were people everywhere, maybe if he sat down he wouldn't get noticed. Saga leaned against the wall and slid down. His knee's to his chest, and he burried his face in his knees. He sighed, then jumped feeling a presence next to him.  
"I'm Yuki, Your Saga right?"  
Saga nodded. They sat together in the same position. Knee's up to their chest. Their head lay resting on top of their knee's staring at eachother, as if they knew that the other was suffering. They could almost feel eachothers pain. No one else could, because they had never been through what they've been through. It was comforting to Saga, as it was for Yuki. They both smiled. Yuki held out his hand, carefully taking Saga's into his. Saga smiled, and they both started swinging their arm back and forth smiling.

Tora scanned through the room of friends until he saw him. He smiled watching Saga and Yuki hold hands and smile at eachother. They looked like a couple of small kids that had a crush on eachother. Tora giggled to himself, not wanting to ruin the adorable moment. He wanted to get Ban, but knew if he did the moment would quickly be ruined. He enjoyed it himself. 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Mizuki got frustrated and left. He did everything he could think of to get Mao to talk to him, but nothing worked. I dont know who he is anymore. If I did somethign wrong he needs to just fucking tell me. I'm sick of playing these games with him. Maybe he's just tired of me. Maybe he hates me, and he is ignoring you for a reason. Thats right, he hates you. He wants you out of his life forever! Mizuki gasped at the thought of never having Mao next to him for the rest of his life. His heart ached. How could he do this to me, after all we've been through together. All the bullshit he's put me through, all the fights. Every fucking time he's cheated. I have stayed truthful to him from day one. And this is how he wants to treat me?  
Mizuki's veins burned. His throat was dried out and seemed to be constricting him of air. His chest was heavy. It was clear what Mao wanted, or didn't want.  
No one should be here right now, everyones taken their meds for the morning, and everyone's probably at lunch. Mizuki looked around before he entered into the small room. He scanned the shelves for what he was searching for. Perfect, just what I need. He found what he was looking for, quickly stuffing the bottle into his pocket. He made his way back to Mao's room, he tucked himself into Mao's bed and pulled out the small bottle. He swallowed all of them, then finished the water next to his lovers bed. Not knowing what he would really face within the next few minutes he layed down and closed his eyes. Mizuki always heared about overdosing. They made movies about it, little did he know, the movies made it look a lot less painful then what he was about to indure!

*******************************

By mid afternoon everyone finished saying their goodbyes to Omi, and left her to be alone with Miko. Tora and Saga walked away hand in hand. They went back to their room, since it was the weekend no one was doing much of anything. The mood was sad, not knowing if they would see Omi again or not. Miko especially was having a hard time with it. When Omi wasn't around Miko fell apart. Refusing her meds, often to be locked up. And when she was able to mingle with the rest of the hospitalized world, she was always in her own little world.

"Baby do you have to leave. Why are you always doing things for others, WHAT ABOUT ME?"  
"Miko, I love you. I am not doing this for just everyone else. I doing this for me too. I need a fucking high!" Omi easily lost her temper, when she went without drugs. She took a deep breath and looked back and Miko, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Omi pulled Miko into her. She kissed Miko's cheek, and pressed her forehead to hers. While rubbing her arms, she smiled.  
"You act as if I wont ever come back." Omi stated, wiping Miko's tears away.  
"Can you blame me? Look at the mess your in still..."  
"I wont go near there. I'll be fine. Plus no one knows where I am. If I'm even alive, so dont you worry!" Omi tried to lighten the mood by poking Miko in the nose. Miko giggled a bit and rested her head on Omi's shoulder.  
"I cant help but worry. I love you so much, and the thought of losing you.. kills me."  
"Your not gonna lose me. No matter what happens, I'll always be with you." Omi smiled, "Now I better go, before everyone comes back from lunch."  
Miko nodded her head. Omi lifted her chin to meet her lips. They shared a passonate kiss. Both of them only breaking apart to take a breath, "I'll see you in a few days."  
"Aishteru!"  
"Watashi mo aishite imasu!" They both smiled at eachother, as Omi backed away. She turned and lifted herself onto a ledge by the wall, she moved some wood out of the way, allowing the sunlight to light up the room. Omi looked down one last time, blowing Miko a kiss as she crawled through the window. The room returning to its dark, depressing, yet somehow exciting glow, Miko stood all alone. Again.

Mao walked back to Saku's office. Prepared for his second interigation, as he liked to call it, since he saw his brother. He huffed thinking back to the small fight. This is all Mi's fault. He just doesn't know how to leave me alone. I was just siting minding my own, and he comes and starts hassling me. Fuck that shit. I dont need him. The only person I need is Kyo. Stupid, but you love Mizuki. I love Kyo more though. GAHHHH, This is sooo frustrating. I can have Mizuki, but the one I really really want, I cant have. Because society says its bad. I dont care if he's my brother, or not, I love him. No one else should care what we do with our personal life.

Mao walked through the door and plomped himself into the leather chair. Saku sat there with a smirk on her face.  
"Konnichi wa, O genki desu ka?" Saku welcomed.  
Mao looked at her, then looked back at the ceiling, "Why does society choose how you are supposed to live your life? Why cant I just be happy and be with who I want to be with. Am I really hurting anyone? People get offended it they see two guys kissing, or two girls kissing. They say its bad, but how fair is it when a guy and a girl could be practically having sex in public, and "its sweet how much they love eachother," It doesn't make any sense."  
"There is no right or wrong way to love a person, but what your parents say happened is a big deal. Regaurdless, to love a family member is different."  
"How do you know? Have you ever loved someone in you family before? Or am I just the exception? Kyo never raped me"  
Saku smiled lightly, " I know its hard for you to come to terms with..."  
"FUCK THIS! I THOUGHT YOU PEOPLE WERE SUPPOSED TO LISTEN? I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO UNDERSTAND, AND AND TO HELP? NOT TELL ME WHAT MY PARENTS SAY. I KNOW WHAT THE FUCK THEY SAID. WHY WONT YOU LISTEN TO WHAT I AM SAYING? I LOVE KYO, AND IT FUCKING KILLS ME EVERYDAY." Mao took a deep breath, "It kills me knowing that he is locked up, for loving me. And I am here on anti depressants that make me feel like shit!"  
"Mao sit down and take a deep breath..."  
"IIE! I'm tired of people telling me what to do, and telling me that I am wrong. NO IM NOT! WHY AM I DIFFERENT FROM EVERYONE ELSE THAT WANTS LOVE?" Mao finally sat down exhausted and thirsty from screaming, "Can I ask you something, personal?"  
"You know the rules Mao."  
"So you can pry into my personal life, and I cant ask you a question?"  
Saku sighed, "You can ask."  
"Well I was going to anyways. You love your husband?"  
"Yes I do very much."  
"What if you found out that he was your brother, separated at birth?"  
"Mao..." Saku said, shaking her head.  
"You cant even answer, can you? Your afraid too, arn't you?"  
Again Saku sighed deeply, and sat back in her chair, thinking. After a few minutes she finally answered, "Iie, It wouldn't change the way I feel about him."  
"So what's so bad with me wanting to be with Kyo? I dont act like someone who was raped."  
"But you do."  
"THATS BECAUSE MIZUKI RAPED ME. KYO NEVER HURT ME! I WAS NEVER RAPED UNTIL AFTER I WAS BROUGHT IN HERE!" Furious, Mao left the room. He couldn't believe that they could hold him here, when he was fine, but was treated like an abused child. And the way they treated Kyo, like he was some criminal that couldn't stop himself from having sex with kids in his family. They were wrong! Mao opened his bedroom door, and screamed at the site infront of him.

Tora opened the room door so Saga could walk through. Saga walked over to his bed and sat down. Tora walked to his own bed and layed down, "Why are you all the way over there?"  
"I dont know. I didn't think..."  
Before Saga could finish Tora was snuggling against him, Saga smiled.  
There was a light tapping coming from outside, against the window. They both looked out, "Its just raining." Tora said softly. Saga was stiff. The rain always terrified him. Especially when it thunder or lightning. It sounded to much like those times. The painful times. The rain itself reminded Saga of his tears. The thunder reminded him of the screaming. Or when his step father came home drunk and would yell. The lightning just seemed all the more tantalizing. As if it were to highlight the bad in his life and laugh in his face. No, there was nothing about the rain or thunderstorms that Saga liked. He couldn't understand why people loved them so much.  
"Your not afraid. Are you?"  
Saga nodded, "Awww, come here." Tora pulled him closer and kissed him on the cheek. Then slowly he started kissing him, soft at first. Then nibbling his lips gently, until Saga pulled away.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
"No, you didn't hurt me. I'm just ... nervous." Saga admitted, and blushed. Tora lifted his chin, so Saga was forced to look at him, "I'm nervous too." Tora also admitted, smiling, "But I love you. And I want to show you that. Saga's eyes were heavy with lust, though he didn't know it. Tora kissed him again, slowly removing his shirt, causing Saga to tense.  
"You ok?" Tora asked, stroking Saga's cheeks gently. Saga smiled and nodded, "Just be gentle, go slow." Saga whispered. Their lips collided. Tora's hands roamed Saga's torso. He was still very skinny, but slowly gaining weight. Tora rolled them over so Saga was on top of him. He was far away from his comfort zone. Saga sat up, and covered his face with his hands, "Whats wrong baby?" Tora asked trying to take his hands away, "Dont shut me out." Tora spoke calmly as he sat up. He tried again, this time succeeding freeing Saga's hands. His cheeks were staind with tears, but he was smiling.  
"You make me feel like I've never felt before. And I'm so terrified, but so sure."  
"Dont think about it. Just relax, and do what you want to." Saga closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Tora sat still, watching him. His hands moving slowly the the hem of Tora's shirt. Slowly he removed Tora's shirt. His hands traveling lightly over Tora's finely toned chest, then around his neck, "I love you." Saga said with tears in his eyes, "I love you too." Tora smiled and layed Saga down. Carefully crawling ontop of him. He kissed his small chest, then moved the attention to his nipples, slowly and carefully he licked them. Saga was quiet. Tora kissed up his jaw line, then to his lips, "You lead." Tora whispered. Saga's eyes opened wide, "Wh what?"  
"I want you to lead. I dont want to do anything you dont want to."  
"No, I I cant." Saga blushed, and hid his face.  
"How far do you want to go?"  
Saga turned away, embarressed to speak. Tora kissed his cheek and nuzzled his neck, "We can stop right now if you want."  
Saga shook his head, "No, I want to. I'm just... This is all new to me."  
"Your a virgin?" Tora asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"No, no. I've just never had anyone treat me the way you do. It's always been rough. Once they come, its over. Theres no kissing or taking their time, its always quick, and it hurts. There was nothing pleasurable about it."  
"Am I doing that?"  
"No. Your different. Your giving me options, and your gentle. Everything you do to me, makes me feel good." Saga said quietly. Tora wiped away a stray tear, "I love you. I will never do anything to hurt you. You just tell me to stop, and I will. You want me to do something different, just say it and I will. Anything you want I'll do it for you." Tora kissed him again, "Dont be afraid to tell me what to do. Or if you like it, let me know. If not just say so." Tora pulled him closer, and held him. Saga nodded his head in understanding, "C can you k kiss me again. Like you did last time?" Saga blushed and looked away. Tora smiled and pressed his lips to Saga's, nibbling on his bottom lip. Tora's hands slipped down to Saga's elastic waist band. He let his hands rest for a moment, he broke the kiss. Looking at Saga for permission, Saga nodded. He closed his eyes and turned his head as Tora delicately pulled off Saga's sweat pants, then tossing them on the floor. His hands ran up and down Saga's extremely tiny legs, "Your beautiful! You know that? No matter what you always will be." Tora smiled and kissed his legs. Tora moved up slightly, slowly removing his briefs, exposing Saga. He smiled again. Tora stood up, bring Saga with him. He kept his eyes locked on Saga, as he slowly removed his pants and boxers all at the same time. Tora took a step closer to him, and wrapped his arms around his small frame, "Aishteru."  
"I love you too." Saga siffled out. Tora carefully helped Saga lay back down on the bed. Then crawled ontop of him, kissing his chest tenderly. Saga timidly touched Tora's face, wanting to taste his lips again. Tora pressed his lips to Saga's. Tora licked the bottom of Saga's lips, wanting to taste more of Saga. He slowly opened his mouth allowing Tora to roam and explore his mouth, Tora moaned into the kiss. Holding Saga closer to him. Their bodies pressed firmly against eachother. Tora backed away from Saga. They were both hard, and their breathing was deep. Tora rubbed Saga's legs once again, "Are you ready?"  
Saga nodded, and got up. He turned over so he was on all fours. Tora gripped his hips, and kissed the small of his back. He smiled, although Saga couldn't see. He carefully turned Saga over, so he was laying on his back once again.  
"Usually I would have sex like that. But you mean more to me then just a quick fuck."  
"But isn't that how people have sex?" Saga asked embarressed.  
"The way I see it, is if that person you decide to have sex with doesn't mean much to you, thats how you have sex. You dont care if you see their face or not. You do mean more to me then that. I want to see your face."  
Saga smiled, as tears fell down his cheeks, Tora wiped them away, "No one has ever said that to me before." Tora's smiled grew, "That's because they were all to stupid to see what a good thing they had." Saga leaned up and wrapped his arms around Tora's neck. Tora layed down ontop of Saga, kissing his neck, then nibbling and licking his ear. Tora reached into his drawer and took out the lube. He leaned up again and poured the lube on his finger.  
"Wh what are you do doing?" Saga asked scared  
"You've never used this before?"  
Saga shook his head, "It makes it better, so it doesn't hurt as much." Saga looked away. Tora leaned down and kissed his cheek, "Lets just go to sleep hmm?"  
"NO! I want this. I want you."  
Tora nodded, "Are you sure?"  
"Hai."  
"Ok." Tora carefully inserted a single digit. Saga tensed up, but not for long. Tora added another finger, scissoring him. Tora leaned down and whispered into Saga's ear, "And I dont want you to be quiet." Saga's eyes opened wide, and Tora kissed his lips gently, and pulled out his fingers. He pressed himself against Saga's entrance. Saga let out a very quiet moan. Tora kissed and sucked around Saga's jaw line, as he slowly pushed himself into Saga. Saga gasped out in both pain and pleasure. Once Tora was all the way inside, he stopped, "Let me know when your ready." Saga shook his head slowly from side to side, licking his lips.  
Saga nodded, holding onto Tora's arms. Keeping his eyes tightly shut. Tora leaned down and kissed his neck and jaw lovingly, as he slowly thrust into him.  
"Open your eyes." Tora pleaded. Saga bit his lip, slowly opening his eyes. His heart skipped a beat, and his breath was taken away. Looking into Tora's eyes made Saga's head spin. Especially since he was inside him. Tora's hand searched for Saga's. Their fingers tangled together, while Tora's other hand slowly caressed Saga's cheek. Then traveled down, slowly stroking his moaned, then begged to hear Saga's voice. Saga let out a small moan. Tora stroked him harder and faster, Saga clentched his teeth, and hissed. Tora leaned down licking his nipples, then licked up to Saga jaw, then his ear.  
"Baby moan for me, call my name, something." Tora begged through gritted teeth. Saga made him feel so good, it made his head spin, he was so tight. So expiranced, yet so shy and nieve. It made Tora think, but not enough to stop the act he was committed to right now. His hand tightend slightly around Saga's cock, still pumping him. He quickened his pace. Saga moaned out, in turn Tora moaned for Saga. The grip they had on eachothers hands, entangled together only tightend.  
Tora was hot, slightly sweaty, but every touch, every little contact his skin had with Saga's made him clammy and weak. Forced chills over him. He couldn't get enough.  
"Saga I'm so c close. Come with me." Tora felt Saga tighten around him, as they both climaxed. Both of them coming at the same time. Saga whimpered, breathing heavy, as Tora rode out his orgasm. He sighed as he pulled out of Saga and layed down next to his limp lover. His blonde hair sticking to the sides of his face. Tora brushed them away, kissing him as he did so.  
"Aishiteru!"  
"I love you too." Tora pulled Saga in next to him. It amazed Tora how perfectly Saga fit next to him. How their hands fit together so perfectly, like the pieces to a jig saw puzzle. Being brought together, making something beautiful. Saga was Tora's beautiful. He brought so much happyness to his pathetic miserable life. And thats how Tora wanted it. 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Uruha walked around the streets, wondering about Aoi. He glared into everyone's faces. For all he knew this Mi guy could be walking right next to him, and he wouldn't even know it. "FUCK!" He yelled, frustrated with his life. He earned a few glares from family's, they covered their childrens ears and quickend their pase. It made Uruha laugh. How protecting and caring parents were. They lived for their children, but when they grow up who knew what they would become. Something wonderful that the general public could look up to, a role model for kids? Or perhaps just like Uruha. Homeless. Desperate for money and drugs and alcohol. A cheap fuck so they could get their boyfriend a quick high, or themselves half drunk. Everyone's path is choosen, its up to you to follow that path, or turn it around. Uruha shook his head. He looked up smiling at a young boy. Uruha was sure he was gay. His loose jeans and semi tightfitting shirt along with his short blonde hair was a dead give away. He carried a a small duffle bag. Kinda weird. Uruha cocked an eyebrow. He just kept walking. Uruha was curious, and decided to watch the attractive young boy. He walked past the crowds of people, then turned down the wrong street. Uruha shook his head, not wanting to get himself into anymore trouble then he already was in. He turned and walked away.

* * *

Mao ran to his bed, tears pouring down his face, he screamed and called for help. Mizuki's whole body was shaking, and twisting in every direction. The veins in his arms and neck popped out, straining himself. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. No matter how much or how loud Mao screamed no one would come.

Finally Mao decided to leave and run for help, but it was mid afternoon, no one was around. Mao ran back to Mizuki, trying to hold his body down, "Stop shaking... STOP, STOP STOP SHAKING DAMN IT! SOMEONE HELP MEEE! PLEASE!"

Finally some one responded to the screetching call light buzzing, and Mao's screaming pleads for help. Mao took defense not recognizing this doctor, "Who are you?"  
"I am a new doctor here. This is my hall, so if you please just move so I can take care of him." The new doctor gripped Mizuki's head, then looked at his watch the best he could, "How long has he been seizuring?"  
"He's having a seizure?"  
"Hai, now tell me how long!"  
"Ehh I I dont know. He was seizuring since I walked in the room."  
"How long ago was that?"  
"About five minutes ago."  
The doctor nodded and kept his eye on the clock, while keeping a firm grip on his head.  
"I need you to go into the hospital wing and tell them to send a crash card to this room, they will know what I mean."  
"But I cant leave Mizuki."  
"GO, NOW!"  
Mao nodded with tears in his eyes. He looked at his lovers shaking body, and how blue his lips were, how pasty white his face and skin were. He turned and ran.

By the time Mao returned with two nurses who brought a gurney, and a difibrillator. They were prepared for the worst. Mao couldn't stop his tears from coming. They ran through the door. Mizuki was pushed over on his side. He was blue, a pile of bloodied vomit on the floor next to him. The room smelled of it, and fresh urine. He had wet himself. Mao screamed, and ran towards Mizuki. One of the nurses was too quick and grabbed him, taking him out of the room.  
"HARUMI! COME QUICK!" The other nurse called from inside. Harumi let go of Mao and ran into the room. Mao on her heals. He screamed out again, the doctor and the nurse were doing CPR.  
"Get the difibrillator activated. HURR UP!" The doctor ordered.  
"Were not gonna need the difibrillator, look." Harumi said holding out her hand.

* * *

Tora woke up, just like he planned. He moved out of the bed, kissing Saga on the forehead. Tora slipped out of the bed and put on his clothes. Tora walked quietly to the door, trying not to disturb his lover. Tora watched the halls, it was too quiet. Something had to have happened. But that didn't matter, Tora had to find out what happened to Saga. Tora got up to the medical records room. There was one key for each of the doors down this hall. The charge nurse was supposed to keep the key when the hall would be empty, but it never worked like that. The key was always in the door ready to go. If it wasn't it that door it was in another. Perfect for Tora. He turned the key and opened the door. There was a tone of files. Tora scanned all of them, until he came to Saga's name. He picked up the notebook and scanned through the pages.  
"Walk in patient. Does not comunnitcate or respond well." One note said, Tora moved that one over, to the doctors notes, " Patient is a young male. Severely anorexic. Carries signs of being sexually and physically abused, as well as verbally abused. Patient was raped and beaten hours before arrival."  
Tora cried out. How could someone do something that sickening to him. He turned to the next paper, "Patient seems to be responding a little better. Says his name is Saga. Still wont talk about his past or what happened to him. Saga does not eat, and drinks very little, only water."  
Again Tora turned to the next page, "Saga started talking. Admitted he was raped, and abused. His mother died, and was left in the care of his step father. Saga says his step father is the one who raped him, and beat him."  
"Today Saga started talking on his own accord. He was able to tell me that he step father sold him for money."  
Tora's heart felt like it was being torn out of his chest. What he was reading was making his stomach twist and turn. He was already in tears. This just made it worse. Tora hesitantly turned the page, not sure if he could read anymore.  
"Today Saga seems to be doing much better. He was quickly made friends with Yuh. He has been accepted into a group of friends. Still wont eat anything.  
A few notes repeated themselves, until Tora got to one that stood out making him smile through his tears.  
"Saga was moved into a different room today, with Tora. They seem to take to one another."  
"Saga seems to be very fond of Tora, and vise versa. He seems to be slowly coming out his shell. Saga took his first bite of food today, and drankalmost half of his juice."  
"Today Saga has been eating a little more, and is keeping his food down. Although after he eatss, he does get very moody, and cant sit still. Tora seems to be able to calm him down quickly." Tora smiled knowing exactly what he needed to do to make Saga calm down. He closed the book and headed back to his room.

Tora closed the door behind him and smiled with tears in his eyes, Saga was still sleeping. Tora layed down, careful not to wake his love up. He pulled him closer then ever, as he kissed his cheek and his lips tenderfly, "I promise I will never hurt you the way you've been hurt before!" Tora vowed.  
Saga stirred, then settled down snuggling his head in the crook of Tora's neck.  
"I love the sound of your heart beat!"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Omi knocked on the all to framilar door, she waited, walking in small circles as she clapped her hands together. Suddenly the door opened, half excited, she smirked, not knowing the danger that lay ahead for her, she walked in. Omi's heavy boots made a heavy noise as she walked across the entry way, she plomped down in the oversized chair that sat lonely by the window.  
"Are you just gonna stand there with the door open like that, or are you gonna get your fine ass over here?" Omi smirked.  
"I am quite surprised to see you here. Especially at a time like this."  
"What do you mean?"  
He shook his head, as his black leather shoes clicked lightly on the black and white tiled floor. He leaned against the white pilar infront of Omi. He stared at her.  
"Do I really need to tell you why?"  
Omi sat up, finally realizing what he was saying, "Wait... you mean... you..."  
He put his head down, then back up, "Its business, you have to understand. I gave you time, and its just run out."

* * *

"Damn it!" Dr. Gackt said under his breath. "Ok I want him in a privet room. His stomach needs to be pumped NOW, LETS GO! GET HIM ON AN IV NOW!" Gackt continued to shout orders, the nurses rushed around, making sure everything was done that needed to be. It seemed like hours before they got Mikzuki where he was supposed to be. Reality was it was only half an hour, with everyone rushing around and doing what they were supposed to, everything went smoothly.  
"Good job everyone. Now I need someone to monitor his vitals every fifteen minutes for the next two hours, and every half hour after that, for two hours. You know how the drill works." Gackt said, wiping the sweat off his brow. He then turned to leave. His next job duty was talking to the person that called for help.

He walked out into the waiting room area. He found the young boy pacing back and forth. He felt bad for the him, but he couldn't let his feelings get in the way, not again.  
"Mao, ne?"  
"Hai! Is Mizuki alright?"  
"Lets go talk in my office."  
That cant be good. Why does he want to talk in his office. If everything was alright he would just say so. Mao's head spun a million miles a minute.  
Gackt shut the door behind him, "Have a seat." With shakey legs, Mao sat down in the white chair. Everything was white, and way to sanitary. Mao hated it, but so did everyone else.  
"Please tell me he's alright!" Mao begged, as Gackt sat down behind his desk in a very large black desk chair.  
"Mizuki is fine at the moment." Gackt sat and stared at the young boy infront of him. As if he was searching for something, waiting for him to explode. Mao took a deep sigh of relief, "Good!"  
"What relation are you to Mizuki?"  
Mao looked around the room suddenly feeling uncomfortable, "I ehhh I am his ehhh b b b bo boy...friend."  
"Ahh I see. Have you noticed any change in his mood at all?"  
"I dont know... I guess so..."  
"What do you mean you guess so?"  
"We've been fighting a lot lately."  
"About what exactly?"  
"Things..." Mao played with his jeans. He was starting to feel uncomfortable again.  
"What kind of things?" After a minute of no answer Gackt talked again, "Why are you in this center anyway? And dont think I wont find out. I have your records."  
"Well why dont you read them? I'm sure if you did you'd find out why I'm here," Mao leaned forward in his chair, angry, "and why were always fucking fighting." Mao yelled.  
"Calm down Mao. I need to know what could have set him off, or if someone did this to him. Its a very serious matter, and if we dont get to the bottom of it, it could happen again."  
"I thought you said he'll be fine?" Mao asked confused.  
"I said he's fine for now. He is in a coma."  
"WHAT?" Mao jumped out of his seat. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest, this is not my fault!  
"The kind of pill's he overdosed on ..."  
Mao cut him off, "What kind of pills did he take?"  
"He finished a bottle of Lithium. When you overdose on Lithium, your body goes into a state of shock. Depending on how much you take you can fall into a coma, hand tremors, hand and leg coordination problems, muscle twitches, slurred speach, uncontrollable eye movement, and seizures. Along with heart problems, and several kidney failure. Such as a problem maintaining salt in the body, and kidney failure. He could also expirance, memory problems."  
Mao cried and screamed, "ITS MY FAULT! Its all my fault." He cried out in pain, "If I didn't cheat on him. GOD DAMN IT! HOW CAN I BE SO STUPID?"  
"Dont blame yourself for his choices."  
"So when Mizuki comes out of coma, he's not going to be the same person is he?"  
"I dont know, we are going to have to wait if he comes out of it first."  
"If?"  
Gackt sighed, "Hai." He stood up once again, touching Mao's shoulder, "Come on, let me walk you back to your room. I'll give you something for anxiety that will also make you relax and sleep. I'll let you see Mizuki in the morning."  
Mao walked alongside of the doctor, until they got to his room.

* * *

Tora smiled, "Did I wake you."  
"Yeah." Saga answered with a yawn.  
"Gomanasai. Aishiteru!" Tora pulled him closer. Their legs tangled together.  
"What did you mean earlier?"  
"Mmm about what?"  
"When you said you wouldn't let anyone hurt me like I've been hurt before?"  
"I mean it baby. I love you so much. I dont want you to get hurt the way you've been hurt in your past."  
"How do you know I've been hurt before?"  
"Because of the way you act towards everyone you meet. Your so afraid of everything. Especially men."  
"How... How do I act towards men?"  
"Like a terrified child who's been abused in every possible way."  
"H how do you know all this?"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Uruha walked where he thought he would be safe. Every once in a while he'd stop to look over his shoulder. Everything was going fine until some one tall, and very well built stood infront of him. He didn't recognize the person, but something told him he was in trouble.  
"Konnichi wa, Ohayo gozamasu?" the mysterious figure asked  
"Anata wa dare desu?"  
A smirk came from his well hiden face, Uruha knew it couldn't be good.  
"W w watashi wa ika nakereba nara nai!" Uruha turned on shakey legs, He took one step forward.  
"Sorry babe. I got orders, your not going anywhere!" The man grabed Uruha from behind and covered his nose with a wet cloth. Uruha paniced and tried to fight him off, but he was much bigger. Uruha felt very sleepy and dizzy. He tried to fight to stay awake, but his eyes fought back, slowly closing against his will.

* * *

"But why cant I? You guys never let me do anything I want too!"  
"Sweetheart, its not that we dont want you to go out."  
"What your mother is trying to say is that you dont deserve it. Shin, look at you. We try to help you find who you are. And all you do is give us a hard time. I think your mother and I have put you first in everything. I think we have done a good job in raising you. But you have got to stop acting like this."  
"We dont want you to get hurt. We dont care that your gay, but we do care who you choose to go home with. You get dressed like a cheap slut, and then go out late at night, and we dont see you again until the next day."  
"And your exhausted all the time, your grades are horrible."  
"You used to be such a good boy. Perfect grades. You were so good, and now, we dont even know who you are anymore."  
"I'm just going to come out and ask you. Are you prostituting yourself?"  
"KAISUKE! I told you we weren't going to ask him directly!"  
"How are we ever going to get to the bottom of this if we dont come out and ask questions Tomoko?"  
"I..."  
"Now where do you think your going?"  
"Out."  
"Shinya we love you, and we dont want to see you get hurt. Or worse."  
"Your not going out anymore. From now on, you will ask us first."  
"NANI? NAZE?"  
"Becuase your mother and I have given you so much, but you just keep taking. We dont want to see you hurt. We dont want to get a call from the hospital one day that our only son was raped, or took a drug overdose."  
"I DONT WANT TO BE YOUR SON ANYMORE! I WANT TO BE A GIRL!"

* * *

Dr. Gack helped the young boy into his bed, he kneeled down next to him, and smiled.  
"You know, I will do everything I can to keep Mizuki from anything else happening to him. But now you need to do something too."  
"What?"  
"I need you to use this as part of your healing process. Today you realized and acknowledged that you cheated. Now all you need to do is say the rest, and be honest with yourself. When you finally do that, then you can start to heal."  
"Dr. Gackt?"  
"Hai."  
"I am a sex addict. And I..."

* * *

"Baby it doesn't matter what I know or dont know about you. Im here for you, and I am going to do everything in my power to protect you. I am never going to leave you."  
"Did some one tell you?" Saga asked moving away from Tora.  
"No baby, stop. Come on. Its ok." Tora tried pulling Saga closer to him, but Saga wouldn't allow it. He could see the pain in his eyes. Tora sighed, "I didn't go to the bathroom, like I told you I did."  
Tears came to Saga's eyes, "So where'd you go?"  
"I read your file."  
"What? How? Why would you do that?"  
"Saga, I love you, and I want to help you. But I cant help you if I dont know whats wrong with you. Thats why I did it."  
"I haven't even read my file. How could you do something like that? And then you say you want me to trust you. How can I trust you?"  
"Well obviously you do trust me somewhat, because if you didn't you wouldn't be arguing with me right now." Tora smirked.  
Saga put his head down, "Oh shut up."  
"I know your mad at me, but please know I did it for a reason. Not because I wanted to pry into your life."  
Saga let a smile smile creep up on his face, which made Tora smile widely, "I love you." Tora said very enthusiastic.  
"I love you too."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Where am I? What is that noise? Wait, whats going on? I was walking, and aaaannnd, and I was walking. Great, I cant remember what happened. All I know is my head hurts, no actually its worse then hurting. I have never felt any pain like this before. Oh my god, I think it might fall off. If I can just wake up, and see whats going on.

Finally after some time, Uruha opened his eyes. He could feel and see the blood trickling down the side of his face. He wanted to cry, but someone had already beat him to it. It was the same noise he heard when he tried to open his eyes before. He looked around the room with blurry vision. He was able to make out a small figure in the corner. He blinked a few times, and was finally able to see properly. Uruha immediantly knew who it was.  
"YOU! I saw you tonight... at least I think it was tonight. I dont remember. Who are you? Whats going on?"  
"Were both in a lot of trouble. There going to kill me." She said through her sobbing, and tears.

* * *

" Oh Shinya..." Tomoko began.  
"Shinya this has gone far enough. We have tried to understand you. We have had more patients then what normal parents could have. And now you do this. Its too much Shin. Whats going to be next? You need some help Shinya. And as your parents we are going to make sure you get that help."  
"Your not my parents!" Shinya hissed.  
"SHINYA! How dare you. After everything we have done for you. After everything you put us through and you say that. I dont understand you anymore. You used to be so sweet and so understanding."  
"Your going to get come counciling and thats all there is to it. Until then you can sit in your room, and figure out what you are going to bring with you."  
As soon as Shinya's parents left the room, he let out a high pitched scream, and fell face first on his bed. His cell phone rang, and his father opened the door, "I dont think so. Give me your phone."  
"WHAT?"  
"Shin. The lasttime we told you to do something in here, and you were grounded you called one of your friends and sneaked out."  
"GOOOSSSHHH!" Shinya complained.  
"Ahhhh... I'm a sixteen year old boy and my life is soooo rough! My parents just grounded me and took away my cell phone... my world is ending now!" Shinya's father said in a high pitched tone, "Dont worry Shin... Your mother and I will make sure its not hell for you. Now dont forget you have to clean the bathroom. You have makeup everywhere."

* * *

Mao jumped out of bed, looked at the clock, which read seven fifty five in the morning. He quickly brushed his teeth and put on his shoes, and ran out of his bedroom. Crossing several halls and into the actual hospital part of the center. He walked up to the nurses station, and waited for the nurse to get off the phone.  
"Ohayo Gozamasu! Otetsudai shimashou ka?"  
"Hai, Mizuki wo sagashite imasu."  
"Watashi to issho ni kite kudesai."  
Mao bowed his head and followed the nurse down to Mizuki's room. She opened the door and allowed Mao to go inside. A tear threatend to fall from Mao's eye, but he couldn't let Mizuki see him cry. He was finally awake, after so long, he came this far. He was back to life, and right infront of Mao. Still, he just stood in the doorway. He felt responsible for what happened. Its been a whole month since he tried to commit suiside; because of me. Its my fault, he's in this situation right now. You have to go over to him, you have to let him know you love him. Let him knkow everything will be ok!

"M Mao?" Came an extremely weak voice.  
"Mizuki!" Mao almost ran up to his bed and hugged him, "I cant believe you awake. Its been so long."  
"T The doctors said... I might have..."  
"Shhhh.. I know. I know what the doctors said. Mizuki, I love you. I love you so so so much, and I am so sorry this happened."  
"What happened?"  
"Y you dont remember?"  
"No."  
Mizuki tried to take a deep breath, "Whats that smell?"  
"What smell?"  
"I dont know... it smells like somethings burning almost. GAH, and that noise. Its hurting my ears!"  
"Zuki, there is nothing..."  
Mizuki's body shaking and moving uncontrollably. His arms flying around, and stomach forcefully pushed off the bed. His head turning in different directions. His lips blued."  
"!"

* * *

Saga woke up to the sound of running water. He stretched his arms over his head and got up. Tora stood in the bathroom wraped in a towel. Hair still wet from the shower he just got out of, now he was brushing his teeth.  
"Hi babe."  
Tora smiled, "Hello beautiful." Tora turned around and kissed Saga, "Your breath stinks." Tora smiled, "I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Saga switched places with Tora, now he was brushing his teeth. Tora stood behind him, watching. He always managed to look so innocent. The bathroom was still steamy from the shower. The mirrors still foggy, making Tora, and Saga's figure distorted. Saga turned around and jumped. Tora smirked and wrapped his arms around his tiny lover. Kissing his cheek gently, then his lips. Tora carefully picked Saga up placeing him on the side of the sink. Saga let out a muffled moan. Tora pressed his hips against Saga's. The friction between the two of them caused Tora's towel to drop. Saga blushed lightly. Tora helped Saga out of his shorts, and they embraced eachother once again. Their kisses made them melt against eachother. Tora pulled Saga foreward, and slowly pushed himself in. Saga inhaled a deep breath. He loved it when Tora was slow with him. Loved how he took notice of every part of him. Tora always knew how to make him feel so alieve and carefree. Saga burried his face in Tora's neck. Tora held him close, protectivly, yet soft, and caring.

Tora slowly pulled out and back in. Saga slowly kissed Tora's neck, licking and nibbling every once in a while. Tora moaned out, and lifted up Saga's chin, as he brought their lips together. Tora slowly kissed down Saga's neck, sucking on the front part of his neck. Tora's hips started moving a little faster, making Saga moan a little more. Their hands laced together. Saga's legs wrapped snuggly around Tora's waist.  
"I love you!" Saga whispered in Tora's ear, before kissing and nibbling on it.  
"I love you too!"  
Tora pulled Saga as close to him as possible, they moaned in eachother's ears, as they both reached their climax. Saga came all over Tora's hand. Tora moaned, as he licked it off. Saga leaned against the foggy mirror. A light layer of sweat covered his body. Tora leaned forward, and kissed his forehead. Tora smiled at the site of his lover. The dim lighting in the room and foggy mirrors. His hair slightly damp, and sticking to his face. made Saga glow almost.  
"You look so beautiful right now. Dont move."  
Saga was to tired to ask why. He just stayed put, legs still slightly open, but he didn't care. He trusted Tora with his life. He was the one person he could be completely open with and know he would still be loved at the end.  
Tora came back in the bathroom with his camera. Tora smiled, and quickly snapped a picture. It was one of those old camera's that the picture popped out, and had to wait about ten minutes for the picture to show up. Saga always wanted one, and let him use it once in a while. Once he took the picture he picked Saga up and brought him to the bed, wrapping a thin sheet around their bodies and watched the picture slowly show up.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Reita smiled at Ruki. Ruki just glared at him, "COME ONNNN! Its not fair."  
"Why isn't it?"  
"Because you run faster then me."  
"Thats because your so short."  
"Grrrr!"  
They were outside chasing eachother. Ruki was determind to take of Reita's noseband. He didn't even get to see him without it. Finally after another hour of chasing Reita around in circles and in and out of trees, he gave up. Ploping himself down in a patch of grass away from the center. Reita sat down next to him, giggling. Which only made Ruki more upset.  
"Cheer up chibi."  
"Shut up nosey."  
They both smiled at eachother and settled down under a tree. They knew it was only a matter of time until they were caught.  
"Reita, lets go."  
"I dont want to go back inside right now. Let them find us first."  
"No I mean lets go."  
Reita opened his eyes, and looked down at Ruki. He followed Ruki's gaze and realized what he wanted.  
"Are you sure?"  
Ruki nodded, and slowly moved away from Reita. He crawled over to the fencing. Reita followed.  
"We could climb it. Make it over to the woods over there. They would never be able to find us."  
"Hai. we can do this." Reita took Ruki's hand and kissed it. Then took his face into his hands and kissed Ruki.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." Reita said. They both looked up at eachother, as they stood up together. They both grasped the fence and started to climb.

* * *

The lights flickered on. Uruha grunted from the sudden brightness in the room. His eyes squeezed shut, as a strong voice filled the room. It was the same voice from earlier. Uruha couldn't make out what he was saying, although he was speaking loudly. He knew it wasn't going to be good. Uruha watched as another body walked into the room. Uruha decided to try to toon into see what the man was saying.  
"You both have gotten away with so much. And it is somewhat my fault for trusting you. But when you say you are going to do something, and give your word to it, You should really keep it."  
Kiyoharu sighed, and lit up a cigarette, "There's two different way you can work off the money, either way you will be punished. Its up to you to choose."  
Kiyoharu made sure to take his time when he spoke. He stoped and smirked at Yoshiki standing next to him, until he started moving around the room.  
"Your first choice is a simple game of Russian Roulette." Yoshiki placed a Revovler in the middle of the room, and backed away." Uruha swollowed hard, as he looked at the gun. Then looked back up at the girl infront of him, she was younger then he was. She had her whole life ahead of her, but so did he. He was snapped from his thoughts when Kiyoharu started talking again.  
"Or your second choice is work for me. You work for me, until I have gained double the money then what you owe. And you will be let go. Do note, that if you do work for me... You will have absolutly no contact with any of your loved ones. You will not drink, and you will not do drugs. You will be clean, and do what I say when I say it. If you disobey me, the punishment worsens to whatever Yoshiki or I see fit. If you do choose the first, then the game starts when we leave this room. You will have one hour to play. The choice is yours."

Nothing else was said, Yoshiki followed Kiyoharu out of the room, and the door shut behind them.

* * *

Miko layed in bed and sighed. The days that past seemed like months. She rarely left her room to do anything. Infact she bearly left her bed. She hated when Omi left every few months. She would bring back enough junk to last about a month if everyone was careful, sometimes it would last longer. Then after a few months she would make another trip back out. Why she kept coming back to this dump, Miko couldn't figure out at all. She tossed and turned in her bed.

There was a soft knock on her door, she didn't hav eto look to see who it was, she didn't need to hear a voice. She already knew who it was, because he came everyday. Everyday Yuki would come after lunch and lay with her, most of the time they didn't talk, they just lay together.

Yuki walked over and fell onto the bed next to her. He gave her a small smile, then pulled her close.  
"Do you remember when we were growing up, and mom told you not to climb the tree, because it wasn't lady like?" Yuki asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Do you remember what happened that day?"  
"I climbed the tree anyway." Miko said with a small smile  
They were almost nose to nose, as they layed next to eachother, their hands laced together as the spoke.  
"Yes you did, and after you fell out of that tree." I was playing a few feet away from you. I was supposed to be watching you play that day. Mom told me not to let you near that tree, but the ball was more important. After you fell I tried to ignor your crying, because I didn't want to get introuble."  
"Yuki it wasn't your fault... dont... dont blame yourself."  
"Shh. Miko, I left you there, because I didn't want to get in trouble, I didn't watch you because I wanted to play."  
"You were eight, of course you weren't going to watch me. Dont blame yourself. I didn't listen, and if mom cared that much she would have been watching us."  
"Do you wonder if they ever think about us?"  
"What?"  
"Mom and Dad. Do you think they still think about us?"  
"Yu Yuki.. what kind of question is that?"  
"Its a question."  
"That day changed our lives. If we just listened to mom, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe we would be at home right now."  
"Yuki stop, I love you. You got us out, and you got us help. I know I couldn't have done that. You saved not only yourself but me too. Dont worry about the past."  
Miko cuddled herself into her brother as much as she could. Yuki wrapped his arms around his little sister, and smiled.

* * *

"Mao follow me please." Dr. Gackt walked to his private office. He held the door open for Mao, then closed it once he was inside, "Please sit down."  
"It's about Mizuki isn't it?"  
"Hai."  
Mao put his head down, and took a deep breath, as he waited to hear what the doctor had to say.  
"Mao, because of the large amout of lithium Mizuki ingested, he is having a severe reaction to it, and Im afraid that its not going to go away."  
"What? No.. no."  
"Mao, I'm sorry. But I dont see Mizuki ever making a full recovery."  
Mao shook his head, tears falling onto his shirt, and pants, "What does this mean for him? Will he ever be able to function like he used to?"  
Gackt put his head down, which made Mao cry out again, "Mao, he will never be able to be normal again. He will need around the clock care. He will continue to have seizures, which one day will paralyze him. He might even lose some memory, and his ability to speak."

* * *

Saga woke up, he smiled, and carefully kissed Tora's cheek. Saga pulled on his clothes and walked out into the hallway. He took a breath in, he knew where he was supposed to go. He took a step forward. He didn't bother looking at anyone. He was invisible to them anyways. He kept walking, finally relaxing a little, maybe I can get through this.

But he knew better, because it was him. Because his life was full of pain, Saga knew that he wouldn't be able to make it through without something happening. He was shoved into the bathroom, his small fragile body slammed into the wall, then to the floor. He looked up to see who it was. It was that group of guys that Tora warned him about.  
"Satoshi can I play with him for a little while?" Zero growled into Saga's ear. Tears spilled down Saga's face.  
"We can all play with him." Satoshi answered.  
The boys grabbed Saga. Jin holding one of his arms, while Zero held the other. Zero pulled Saga's hair back, forcing him to look into Satoshi's eyes. Satoshi grinned as he unzipped his pants, then shoved himself into Saga's mouth. Satoshi gripped Saga's hair firmly, making his head move back and forth.  
Jin moved himself, so he was positioned behind Saga. Saga's throat felt like it was on fire, along with the rest of his body. He choked on his tears, and on Satoshi's length. Satoshi didn't care, it felt too good. Jin shoved himself inside Saga. Saga screamed out, he could feel the blood trickling down his legs.  
Jin didn't waste anytime thrusting as hard as he could inside Saga. The movements forced Saga's head to move on its own, but still Satoshi kept a firm hold.  
Satoshi dug his nails into the back of Saga's neck, feeling his climax. He shoved himself as far down Saga's throat as he could. He laughed listening to Saga choke on his cum. Saga squeezed his eyes shut. Wishing it would all end, Saga burst out in tears once Zero took Satoshi's place. Zero shoved himself down Saga's throat, over and over again.

The bathroom door slowly opened. Saga's eyes shifted to see who came in. Then quickly looked away, ebaressed and broken. Tora walked in, carrying a knife, He grabbed Satoshi by the hair, as he held the knife to his throat.  
"Let him go, NOW!" Tora yelled. Zero and Jin didn't listen. Satoshi only laughed at how pathetic Tora was.  
"They wont listen to you. They are having fun. Your boyfriends a good fuck."  
Tora couldn't take anymore, and stabbed Satoshi in the stomach. Then Zero, and Jin. All in the stomach. They fell to the floor grabbing their wounds. None of them seemed to mind though. They all they there with sa smile on his face.  
Saga closed his eyes, feeling light headed, and slipped into an unpeacful sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Four

Ruki screamed as he felt his leg being pull back. Reita was already almost over the fence. He turned around to grab Ruki's hand, but there was to many people pulling him back. Reita cursed under his breath. Ruki cried out for Reita, as he started to climb back over the fense, Ruki yelled at him to leave.  
"No. I'm not going if your not going." Reita jumped down from the fense, both boys were lead back into the facility, both of them holding hands. Once they got inside the facility, there were torn apart. One guard taking Ruki into one room, while the other took Reita into another.

"What do you think you were doing?" One of the gaurds asked Reita.  
"We were trying to get out. Can you really blame us?"  
"I know you've had a hard past, so has everyone else in here. But we are here to try to help you. And when our rules get broken, then we have to punish you."

"What kind of punishment do you mean?" Ruki asked scared. Both of the gaurds spoke with the same words, and understanding. Yet they always had rough edges. They were there to help, but when push came to shove, they had to step up and do their job.  
"Three days of solitary confinment."

"What?" Reita screamed, "You cant do that."  
"It's my job."  
"What about Ruki?"

"What about about Reita."  
"The same goes for him. You will not talk to eachother, nor will you be allowed to talk to anyone else. You will not be able to leave for room for any means necassary. If you break the rules another two days will be added onto your punishment"  
"Wh what if we need the to see the doctor? Or therapy?"  
"You tried to escape. What were you going to do in the real world? Alright lets go."  
"No no wait."

The guards lead both of them to their own cell. It was much smaller then their room. This was cold, and inhumane. There was a toilet in the left corner of the room, and a bed in the right. Not to far from the toilet was a sink. The floor was padded along with the walls. There was a tiny window that allowed light in from outside. No matter what they did, they wouldn't be able to see out of it. It was to high. Ruki sat on the bed hugging his knee's to his chest.

Reita paced back and forth. The room was about five feet in each direction. The rooms couldn't be too small, because it was a rehab facility. He turned to the wall and punched it as hard as he could. It didn't hurt because of the padding, so he kept punching. The punches turned to kicks. He didn't stop until his body was exhausted, and he physically could not continue. He collapsed on the floor, and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Shinya and his parents walked into the rehab center. Shinya not one least bit enthused about the situation. So what if I'm a prostitute? It shouldn't matter to anyone. Its not like I'm asking anyone to go and have sex for me. I'm doing it for me. So why does everyone have to act like I am commiting a crime?

"Alright I can take you on a tour of our facility. I will then let you decided how you like it, go home and talk about it, or whatever you need to do. Come back if and when you are ready, and we will talk about it more. If you do decide then I am going to have to have Shinya looked over by the doctor first, before we take him into the facility. That way if anything is medically wrong with him we can get him treatment right away."

Shinya's parents both nodded. Shinya stayed behind and huffed. They began walking through the halls. He didn't bother listening to what his parents or the lady was saying. He really didn't care. Every once in a while his mom would stop and look behind at him, making sure he was still there.

Before they knew it the tour was over, they sat down in a private room to talk.  
"Shinya, what do you think?"  
"I think you all suck."  
"Dont talk to your mother like that."  
"Baby, we think this would be good for you. You can find yourself here. You'll be able to get help and talk to people, because obviously we, as your parents cant do a good job. You need help."  
"Your mother and I already made the disicion for you. You are going."

There was a light knock the door, then the lady came in, "Did you decide?"  
"Hai."  
"Ok then. I am going to ask you to follow me. I will start you up with your paper work, and while you do that I am going to take Shinya into the doctor. He's open thismorning so there wont be any problems."  
"Arigatou gozamasu."  
"Douitashimashita."

Shinya was lead to the other part of the building. He was immidantly brought into a room.  
"Make yourself comfortable, the doctor will be in shortly."  
Shinya ignored her, and walked around the room.

* * *

"What do you think they are going to choose?" Kiyoharu laughed evilly, as he watched through the mirrored window. They couldn't see him, which made it even more exciting for him. Yoshiki pressed his body against Kiyoharu's, and wrapped his arms around his waist, "I really dont care what they choose, but I do have something in mind while we wait."  
"Oh really?" Kiyoharu asked, as he turned around, and let his arms hang loosly around Yoshiki's neck. Yoshiki leaned down and bit down on Kiyoharu's neck. Yoshiki loved doing that to him. Everytime it would make him moan out, make him crazy. Yoshiki knew how to make Kiyoharu weak. Knew what he liked and what he didn't. Knew how to gain all control of his body, and that made Kiyoharu powerless to him. He knew he had to be strong, but when it came to Yoshiki, he was nothing more then a weak, sex hungry being. Yoshiki lifted him up, as he wrapped his legs around Yoshiki's muscular waist. Yoshiki pressed him up against the glass, and continued to bite at his neck.  
"Harder, please bite me harder baby."  
Yoshiki did what he was told, and bit down until he tasted blood. He licked over his wounds. Tasting the blood. Yoshiki gathered some blood on his tongue, and kissed Kiyoharu, letting his taste his own blood. He moaned into the kiss. Kiyoharu went down on his knee's, carfully removing Yoshiki's pants. He licked his lips, before taking him into his mouth. He bobbed his head, as quick as he could, taking Yoshiki deep into his mouth. He moaned out when he felt Yoshiki hit the back of his throat. Yoshiki pulled Kiyoharu off of him, and kissed his lips.  
"We dont have time for anything slow babe."  
Kiyoharu smirked, "Then fuck me, through the glass." Kiyoharu said, as he traced a finger over Yoshiki's abs. Yoshiki tore off Kiyoharus skin tight jeans. Then picked him up, Kiyoharu wrapped his legs around Yoshiki's waist, as he thrust into him. Yoshiki grinned, he loved every little noise Kiyoharu made. He loved how sexual he was, and how kinky he could be at times. He loved when his long nails dug deep into his neck. Yoshiki fucked him harder, eachtime Kiyoharu scratched him deeper.  
Kiyoharu screamed out in pleasure. He was convinced Yoshiki was a sex god. Not just the kind that young teens go crazy over. But litterally a sex god. Yoshiki knew what he loved, and seemed to do it better then any guy he'd ever been with. From the first thrust to the last, he always his his prostate. He loved how Yoshiki just knew how to drive him crazy.  
Yoshiki licked up Kiyoharu's jaw line, making him writher against the glass window. Kiyoharu started pumping himself. He looked behind him the best he could to see Omi and Uruha still sitting in the corner, he growled, at how erotic the whole thing was. How clueless the two locked up were. How would they see the situation. If they only knew that right on the otherside of the glass were Kiyoharu and Yoshiki fucking eachother.  
Yoshiki pushed himself as hard as he could one lasttime into Kiyoharu. Kiyoharu screamed out, as he climaxed. His cum shot out all over Yoshiki's stomach. Kiyoharu took a deep breath, before Yoshiki shot his load deep into Kiyoharu.  
Kiyoharu's limp body slid down the window. Tired and sticky, they both got dressed, and made themselves ready to walk into the room once again.

* * *

Mao sat next to Mizuki's sleeping body. The noise from the monitors filling his ears. He just stared at him. He needed help to breath. There was an oxygen mask covering his face. Aissisting him to breath. Mao took a deep breath, then slowly let it out, as he tried desperately not to cry. He took Mizuki's hand into his.  
"I'm so sorry baby. I never ment for this to happen. I love you, and I am sorry for ever making you think I didn't." Mao couldn't hold his emotions anymore, he held Mizuki's hand as tight as he could, kiss his lips, and then cried into his arm, "Goman nasai. Goman nasai. Goman nasai!"  
Mao bit his lip, when he felt a weak, and gentle hand resting on the top of his head. Mao looked up to see Mizuki, half awake, teary eyed, and sweaty.  
"Dont blame yourself. You didn't open my mouth and shove the pills down my throat. I did that. Now I'm paying for it."  
Mao shook his head, and opened his mouth to talk, but was quickly cut off by Mizuki once again, "Dont talk, just let me say what I have to say. I love you. I always have and always will. I know you will stop coming around after a while. I know whats going to happen to me. Who wants to be tied down with a vegtable. I know about Kyo. I want you to be happy. And if your brother makes you happy, then be with him. Mao. I just want you to do one thing for me, before you leave me. I want you to overdose me."  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? Do you have any idea how selfish you are being?"  
"Mao I..."  
"DONT FUCKING DO THAT! You tried to kill yourself, and thank fuck you didn't succeed. BECAUSE IF YOU DID... I PROBABLY WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW! I love you so fucking much. And to know that your whole life is goin to be consumed by doctors, and sickness. Your so selfish. You know that. You really are. I'm here. I'm not going to leave you. I love you! So just shut the fuck up, you fucking immature asshole!"

* * *

Saga screamed, and shot up out of bed. His breathing heavy, the bed soaked in his own sweat. It was dark, and the room was empty. Suddenly Saga remembered the events that took place just a few hours before. He hid his face into his knee's. The bedroom door opened quietly, and Saga tensed. He was scared out of his mind. He wanted, no needed Tora, and he wasn't there for him. Saga got up and ran to the far corner of the room, crying.  
"Please dont hurt me. Please... le leave me alone!"  
"Saga, baby. Its ok. Its me. Its Tora."  
Tora tried to calm his love down, holding onto him as he slid down the corner of the wall. He took Saga into his arms and brought him back to the bed. Once he was layed down he kissed his cheek. Saga burried his face into his neck. Tora shived as he felt the warm tears leaking down his neck.  
"I'm so sorry baby. I wasn't t here for you. I told you not to go out by yourself. You should have woken me up, or just waited."  
"I I pr promise I wo wont go out a again.. T Tora. I I'm s so sorry." Saga managed to say through the sniffling and tears.  
"No, I should have been there for you. I promised to always be there for you, and today I wasn't."  
Saga looked up into Tora's big brown eyes, "How did the picture turn out?"  
Tora smiled and reached over and got the picture. He studied it for a long time before letting Saga see it.  
Saga looked it over, carefully touching it, "Am I really that skinny?"  
"Hai. But you were worse when you first came in. Saga no matter what you will always be beautiful to me."  
"You take beautiful pictures."  
"No I dont. You made this picture beautiful. You are a beautiful person inside and out." Saga blushed, and kissed Tora's lips, "Saga, please no matter what happens, promise me that you will always be with me. Even if something happens to me, I want you to be happy, find someone else, but always remember what we had."  
"Dont talk like that. I only want to be with you. I love you."  
They smiled lightly at eachother, "Go to sleep baby. I will make sure no one hurts you." Tora wrapped his strong arms around Saga protectivly. He kissed Saga's forehead, and watched his eyes close, and nuzzled his face in his hair, close to his hair. He started humming, which made Saga smile, and giggle slightly. Soon Saga fell asleep, Tora stayed awake, afraid to fall asleep, and wanting to protect his love. He was to precious too him. Saga was Tora's lifeline, if he lost him, then his world would end.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

There was a light knock on the door, informing Shinya the doctor was here. He didn't bother to turn around. He just continued looking at the books on the shelf. There were so many. He enjoyed reading a lot. He had stopped when he started prostituting himself, everything changed then. He always was the one to get good grades in school, he never got into any kind of trouble, he was always quiet and shy. Until his hormones started racing. He had known for a long time he was different. He just didn't want to face it, until he realized he was unhappy as a boy.

" Konnichi wa. Dr. Gackt desu. O namea wa nan desu ka?"  
Shinya licked his lips. Eying up the doctor. He smiled as he introduced himself, "Konichi wa, Shinya desu."  
"I want you to just tell me a little about yourself. How old you are. What you like to do. Do you enjoy school. And why do you think you are here?"  
"I am Shinya. I am sixteen. I dont hate school, nor do I like school. And doesn't it say in your chart, why I'm here. You'll find that its the same thing I enjoy doing." Shinya replied with a smirk, "Or I can show you what I enjoy doing. It wouldn't be a problem for me at all." Shinya said, rubbing his foot against Gackts leg from under the desk.  
"Ughh. Ermm no no. that will be fine. Thank you Shinya." Gackt said nervously as he stood up and walked around Shinya.  
"You are here, because you parents say you are a sex addict."  
"Is that what they call people now a days, just because they enjoy having sex?"  
"Theres a fine line between enjoying sex, and being addicted to it, Shinya. Which one are you?"  
"Your the doctor." Shinya smirked, when did he become such a smartass? He had no idea, but he loved it. He knew his looks would decieve people. He knew he looked sweet, but the reality was just the opposite. Maybe at one point in time he was that sweet little child any parent would dream of having. Shinya quickly got tired of that. He started doing what he pleased, without a care in the world. He became a knew person, and not the good kind.  
"Ok Shinya. I am going to ask you to follow me, into a medical room, please."  
"Ohhh, Does the doctor want to play doctor?"  
Gackt ignored his comments, and walked out of the door, holding it open for a moment until Shinya was out of the room. He walked down the hall and into the hallway of a small medical office. It was the part of the hospital, that was strictly used for routine checkup's. Gackt allowed Shinya to go into the room first, then closed the door. Gackt walked over to the sink, and washed his hands. Then opened up the cabinet door above him, and pulled out a gown.  
"I need you to dress down, and put this gown on." Gackt handed Shinya the gown.  
"So you do wanna play doctor? A bit kinky arn't we?" Gackt again ignored him, "Aww come on, dont you want to stay for the show?"  
Gackt closed the door, leaving Shinya to change. Just on the otherside of the door, Gackt took a deep breath. His heart raced, his forehead covered in a light layer of sweat. What was wrong with him? Why was this any different from his other patients?

* * *

Kiyoharu checked his composer before entering the room. He smiled to himself, as he opened the door, and walked in. Kiyoharu yawned, and lightly tapped his mouth. Yoshiki glanced at his watch. Uruha chewed nervously on his bottom lip. Omi looked calmly from Kiyoharu to Yoshiki, then to Uruha. Kiyoharu took a deep breath in.  
"Well isn't this fun? Both of you pathetic low life scums, just sitting here. Do you think I am just going let you go, or have mercy on either of you? I dont think so. So GET UP! You now work for me. Starting tomorrow, today you will clean up."  
"What about Aoi?"  
"What about him?"  
"A Are you going to let him go?"  
"Aoi is no longer your concern." Kiyoharu looked at Yoshiki and nodded. He smiled at him as he left the room.  
"Lets go." Yoshiki said in a firm voice, forcing both Uruha and Omi to their feet. He handcuffed both of them and walked them out of the room. They turned down a long hallway, it was long dark and cold. It seemed like they walked for hours. Uruha was pushed into a small room, Yoshiki took off his handcuffs, and locked the door behind him. Then it was Omi's turn, just a few room's down. Yoshiki slowly removed Omi's handcuffs. Yoshiki then pushed Omi into the cold lonely room.  
"You get pleasure out of hurting us. Dont you?"  
"That is what you think. Right now, you dont understand. Right now, You think were the bad guys. You dont understand the full picture. Your too young and immature, and high to realize."

* * *

Mao crawled into the bed carefully, next to Mizuki. Mao cuddled as close to Mizuki as he could, without getting tangled in the cords, and pulling out the IV that was taped to Mizuki's arm. Mao looked up at him, and kissed him gently, "I love you, and I always will."  
Mizuki burst into tears, and no matter how much Mao tried to comfort him, He would never be whole again.  
"But what happens when I cant do anything for myself? I'll still be here."  
"But you wont. You will never fully be here for me."  
"Dont talk like that."  
"ITS TRUE! Because what are you going to do, when I cant be there for you? Who are you going to turn to for support? For love? For sex?" Mizuki started crying again, "I'm not going to be able to pleasure you when I'm a vegtable. So I need to know. Who are you going to go to? Random people like you did before? Or are you going to move on, and find love again? Because after I say its ok. After I'm done needing you. I want you to go. I want you to be happy." Mao couldn't control his tears anylonger, he too was crying.

"I I dont want to leave you."  
"Why? WHYY? YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Mizuki slapped Mao across the face, knocking him off the bed, "WHY NOW THEN, HUH?WHY THE FUCK DID YOU WAIT TO SAY THAT TO ME. After I fucked up my life, after I tried to kill myself. After you know I wont be the same fucking person I was before. WHY? ANSWER ME GOD DAMNIT!"  
"M Mizuki, I I'm so sorry."  
Mizuki tried to climb back on the bed, but Mizuki pushed him off the bed, "GET OUT!"  
"What?"  
"I SAID GET OUT! I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU... EVER!"

* * *

Tora yawned, and opened his eyes. He glanced down to see Saga sleeping soundly on his chest. Tora stretched himself the best he could, which made Saga open his eyes. He looked up at Tora, and smiled. Tora leaned down and kissed Saga sweetly.  
"Aishiteru!"  
"I love you too!"  
"Let's take a shower. After we will go and talk to Sakura."  
Saga nodded, sadly. He didn't want to do what he knew he had to. He was supposed to go back to his house yesturday, and pick up some of his personal belongings. He would much rather spend the day with Tora. Saga let out a heavy sigh.  
"Whats the matter baby?"  
"I cant go back home."  
"I know, but you have to. You can do it."  
"No I cant. I'm afraid of him."  
"Lets go talk to Sakura."

Tora knocked on Sakura's door, and stopped for a moment. He listened for her soft welcoming voice, and then entered the white room.  
"Ahhh, very good. I have been waiting for you Saga. But Tora? Why are you here?"  
"Saga told me he was going to go home, and comfront his father, and also get some of his things. He does not want to go by himself, he wants me to go with him. I need to be there to protect him."  
"And Why am I not hearing this from Saga himself?"  
"Please Sakura. Please! Let me go with him."  
"Tora please leave the room. I need to talk with Saga."  
Saga whimpered, clutching Tora's hand in his. He did not want to be alone. He felt safer, just a little bit stronger. Tora was his support system, his everything.  
"S Sakur ura. I I ne need To Tora with m me. I cant g go back t there alone."  
"Saga you will not be alone. The house will be surrounded with police. I will be there. No one will hurt you."  
"I DONT CARE WHO IS THERE. I WANT TORA WITH ME OR I AM NOT GOING!"  
"Do you really want to risk Tora's life?"  
Saga frowned and shook his head, "Tora is not going. I will not let anything happen to you, and neither will the police. They are here to protect you, by all means necessary."  
Saga nodded. And looked at Tora. Slowly, his hand slipped from Tora's. Allowing him to leave the room freely.  
"I'll wait right outside for you, ok?"  
"Ok." Saga agreed timidly.  
Tora stared deep into Sakura's eyes daring her to say anything. She nodded and waited for Tora to leave before she started talking again, "So you and Tora seem awfully close?" She stated, trying to make Saga feel more comfortable, while also trying to start a conversation.  
Saga sat down on the couch, and looked around.  
"Saga talk to me about Tora!"  
"Hai?" Saga questioned her  
"You both seem close."  
"W we a are... ver very close." He managed to stutter out.  
"Thats very good." Sakura said in an extremely calm voice. Trying as hard as she could to calm, and relax shaking boy infront of her, "What about other friends?"  
"T Tora introduced me to so some of his frie friends." He said in a whisper, not stuttering as much as he did.  
"And they are all nice to you?"  
"Hai."  
"Have you ran into anyone that is giving you problems?"  
Saga thought long and hard about the next question, should he tell her what was going on? Or just leave well enough alone? Tora swore to protect him. He knew if he admitted what happend, he would have to go to the doctors again, and get extra counciling, which he did not want at all. He just wanted a happy life, with Tora. That wasn't so much to ask for, was it?  
"Iie."  
"Are you sure Saga? Because that is why I am here. If anything happens here you can tell me, and I will fix the problem."  
"Hai. Imu kakunin."  
"Ok. I want to know how you feel about comfronting your father tomorrow. And being back in the house that you grew up in?"  
Saga shifted his weight on the long couch. He would give anything to not be in that room anymore. He tried to concentrate on anything except for Sakura. He told himself that he didn't hear her question, but the reality of it was he did hear her. There was nothing he could do to change his past. That is why he was here, right now, at this moment. Sakura was here to help him. He shook his head not wanting to say anything, but knew sooner or later he would have to. Either did itnow, or would be forced to do it tomorrow.  
"He is not my father. He never was, and never will be!"  
"I can understand that."  
"I want Tora to come with me!"  
"You know I cant allow that."  
"I dont think I can get through this alone. I need him."  
"When I was five years old, my mother went to the store. Before she did that she would put me to bed for a nap. And she left me with my dad. My father molested me when I was five years old, and when I told my mom what he did to me, she refused to believe me. I lived until I was fourteen, in that house with him molesting me. My mom to this day refuses to listen to me. I ran away on my fourteenth birthday, and I never went back."  
"So you've never seen your parents ever again?"  
"Not until my fathers death two years ago. I went to his funeral. I wore white. I was the only one that did wear white." Sakura smiled a little, "My mom was surprised to see me, but I forgave him. Right before they lowered him in the ground. I told him I forgave him." She repeated herself, "I felt much better about myself. I didn't have anyone to talk to. I had to force myself to heal. The real healing was when I did forgive him."  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"Because you need to get everything that is haunting your past out in the open. You need to be ready to forgive your step father, maybe not tomorrow, but in the future. You need to. Tomorrow all you have to do is stand up to him, dont let him see how weak he has made you, and honestly, if you dont start talking you will never be ready for it. And weather or not you are ready, tomorrow is coming very quickly. It will show up weather you are ready or not. And you need to know what you are going to do. You need to know how you are going to handle yourself."  
"He raped me. He beat me. Everyday, several times a day. How can I forgive him?"  
"You will find the strength in yourself too. You need to be ready first."  
Saga nodded and stood up to leave, "Arigatou Gozamasu!"  
"Douitashimashita." Sakura responded and smiled as she watched Saga walk out of the room, "He'll be ready."

Saga walked out and walked into Tora's warm open arms.  
"Ready to go to breakfast?"  
"Lets go."  
Both boys held onto eachother comfortably, as they both walked to the dinning room, "Tora?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"I love you!"  
Tora looked down into Saga's eyes. They were different. They were loving, Caring like normal, but in a different way. A little less afraid? Yes that was it. Tora saw a tear spill from his eye. He told him he loved him, in public. He was ready to be open about their relationship. Tora held the dinning room door open for Saga. And stopped as soon as they stepped into the oversized room. The room was filled with noisy chit chat. Their group of friends still sat at the same table as always. Saga covered in a light layer of sweat from nerves, Tora leaned into Saga, pressing his body completely against his, "I love you too." Saga let out a sigh of relief. Tora leaned down and carefully kissed Saga's tender lips. Everything seemed almost perfect. So much so, that Saga was even able to eat a bowl of cereal, and a full glass of juice. Everything at that moment seemed ok. Saga was truely happy. But how long was that going to last? Tora nodded at Saga, they said their goodbyes. Tora took Saga's hand into his own, as they started to walk out. The room suddenly got quiet. The doors opened. Tora and Saga came face to face with Satoshi. With Jin standing beside him. One of Satoshi's followers not there.  
"Where are you going pretty boy?" Satoshi spat, clearly talking to Saga. Tora pushed Saga behind him, protectivly.  
"What do you want Satoshi?" Tora asked pissed, but trying like hell to keep his cool.  
"That little bitch of yours almost killed Zero."  
"What the fuck do you mean?"  
"Zero is in the hospital, being treated for Syphillis. Your little bitch gave it to him." Tora couldn't take it anymore. He punched Satoshi in the face. Satoshi stumbled backwards, Jin ran and tackled Tora to the ground, forcing Saga to scream out, "STOP. STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Saga cried out. The three boys rolled around on the floor, fists flying everywhere. There was a small puddle of blood that started to form on the floor. Reita and Ruki were the first one's to jump up. Reita trying to break up the fight, while Ruki pulled Saga away from it, and lead him back to his room.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

"Shinya, that is not really appropriate. I am your doctor. Not your sex partner!" Gackt straightend out his long white doctors coat, which contained his name written out over his left breast pocket.  
After a quick check up, Gackt ok'd his stay, "Let's go and see which rooms are available. And we will get you settled."

Within twenty minutes, Shinya was in his own room, Gackt stood back and watched him curiously. What was this? He couldn't help but feel different about Shinya then the rest of his Residents. He tried to look away, but he couldn't. And somehow Shinya knew he was attracting the attention of the older doctor. He made sure to flaunt himself as much as possible. He layed down on the twin - sized bed, and sighed, "Its not too comfortable, but its going to have to do." Shinya smirked, "It just needs to get used a little. Wanna help me with that?" Shinya's smirk grew into an evil grin, he knew full well what he was doing to Gackt,, but he didn't care. Gackt let out a frustrated grunt, and left the room. He kept his head held high, as he walked through the halls, and passed everyone that went by. FINALLY! He made it to his office, and quickly rushed inside, and shut the door. He slumped down his his oversized desk chair, and massaged his temples.  
"This is going to be rough."

* * *

"Hey, do you have them?"  
"Hai. They are fine, more scared then anything, but fine nonetheless."  
"Good. I expect you to not hurt them. No sex. No drugs."  
"Sure thing boss."  
"There should be a delivery coming in the morning, make sure everything is there. I want you to start working them tomorrow. Let them get a feel of everything. Dont leave them alone with the drugs."  
"You got it. We know what to do. I'll report tomorrow evening."  
"Good."

* * *

Mao slowly backed outo of the room, shocked and hurt by Mizuki's comments. Mao shook his head, tears spilling down his face. He was too far hurt by Mizuki's words, to fight back.  
"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!" Mizuki spat harshly. Mao turned and ran out, he ran to the end of the hall, running into the wall infront of him. His fists collided with the wall. He let out a frustrated scream, as he leaned into the wall, seeking comfort. His body turned limp, and he slid down, balling himself up on the floor, crying. He was so angry, and frustrated. He just wanted to be loved. He wanted Mizuki, but Mizuki didn't want him. The only person he could turn to was his brother, but he couldn't even get to him... unless the new guard was working. He stood up and walked out of the hospital part of the facility. His pace quickend, as he got closer and closer to the jail part of the facility.  
"Can I help you sir?" The prison gaurd asked Mao.  
"I want to visit with someone."  
"Ok, their name please?"  
"Kyo. I'm his brother."  
"Mao, ne?"  
"Hai."  
"I'm sorry but you can not!"  
"Look, I know my parents told you guys that he needs to be locked up, because he raped me, but its a lie. I love him, we had sex. I love him. I miss him."  
"All I can do for you is tell you to talk to your doctor, and your psychiatrist, and see if you are well enough for this change. If they say you are, they will do some paper work, and release Kyo, and you will be able to see him again. You however will have to stay here."  
Mao nodded. Once the gaurd had finished telling Mao what he wanted to hear, he ran off in the direction to find Sakura.

Mao arrived quickly at Sakura's door. He knocked lightly on it, waiting for a reply. She gestered for him to enter, and he did so polightly.  
"Mao... How are you? How is Mizuki doing?"  
"I'm not good. Mizuki is not good. Nothing is good."  
"I'm sorry to hear that. What can I do for you?"  
"Make it better."  
"Mao.. I cant do that."  
"Yes you can."  
"How do you perpose I do that?"  
"Kyo did not rape me!" Mao said in a firm voice, "I love him. You are ruining someone's life that should never have been ruind. He did nothing wrong. I want to see him. No no... I need to see him. I miss him. I love him. Please. The gaurd said that you would have to talk to me, and evaluate my thoughts, and that could let Kyo free. Of course I know I would still be in here, but please please. I need this."  
"Mao. Do you understand what you are asking of me?"  
"Hai."  
"You parents called us in, because they said they saw Kyo rape you."  
"KYO NEVER RAPED ME. HASN'T ANYONE EVER HAD ROUGH SEX BEFORE? YES I KNOW HE'S MY BROTHER, BUT I DONT SEE HIM LIKE MY BROTHER. I LOVE HIM, AND HE LOVES ME!"  
"You have been fighting long enough, and there is a new law that has taken effect. Your brother will be set free in a week. You have my permisson to see him, butafter every visit with your brother. I want you to come and talk to me."  
Mao couldn't believe what he had just heard. Was he really hearing this? Or was his mind making it up, telling himself what he wanted so desperately to hear.  
Mao nodded, "I understand. W when can I see him?"  
"I have to write a report. Give me about twenty minutes, and I will personally deliver this message, allowing you to see your brother."  
"Will I be able to see him immediantly?"  
"You will be able to see him in about an hour."  
Mao grinned and ran out excitidly. He felt like a new person, for just a second in his life. He ran to his room, he used to share with Mizuki. Each time he walked in there it was more and more difficult. Especially after being told to, 'Get out!'

Mao tried not to focus on his lovers side of the room. Instead he focused on getting ready to see his brother. It only took him an hour, and he found himself walking back to the prison gates.

* * *

Saga continued to cry. The sounds of fighting, and chanting slowly fadding into the backround, as Saga was pulled away from all of it. It seemed like forever until they made it to their room. Saga slumped into Saga's arms and cried, feeling completely helpless, and hurt that he couldn't defend his lover. Ruki held onto Saga, silently comforting him. Why did everything have to be so fucked up? Why cant life go smoothly, like it does for lots of people? Saga just didn't understand why his life was so different.  
Just when Saga really started to question himself, the door flew open. Tora walked in holding his nose, Reita helped Tora into the bathroom, holding his shoulders, guiding him forth. Saga jumped up, Ruki at his side. They both walked to the bathroom. Reita calmly getting a warm wash cloth and covering Tora's bloodied nose. Saga ran over to him, almost breaking the mirror, as he threw himself into his broken lover.  
"Oh my god, are you ok?"  
"Yeah, babe I'm fine."  
"Oh god, your hand too?"  
"Huh?" Reita asked, worried and confused how he didn't miss that one.  
"No, Thats the blood from Satoshi's face!" Tora stated proudly.  
Ruki leaned into the taller blonde haird boy. Reita smiled down at him. Both wanting to know the same thing, Ruki being the louder one of the two, decided to speak up.  
"Why did Satoshi say that Saga gave Zero Syphillis? Saga did you have sex with him?"  
Saga tensed and hid his face in Tora's shirt. His long thin fingers digging into Tora's shirt. Tora wrapped his arm around him and carefully stood up. Removing the cloth from his nose, "Thank you for all your help Rei. You too Ruki. Can I have some alone time with Saga?"  
"Sure. We'll talk to you both tomorrow." Reita said, urging the shorter boy out the door. Ruki Knew he should just shut his mouth, he followed Reita out of the room, and shut the door.

* * *

"Tora..."  
"I'm fine. It's not even broken."  
"How do you know what a broken nose feels like?"  
"Have you ever felt Reita's nose?"  
"No why?"  
"Thats the reason he keeps it covered. His nose was broken, and never got it fixed, so he keeps it hidden."  
"Oh."  
Tora kissed the top of Saga's head. Tora tossed the cloth onto the floor, and quickly scooped Saga up in his arms. Saga giggled like a little school girl, which made Tora smile, "Anata wa totemo kawaii desu!"  
Saga blushed, and looked away. Tora softly tossed Saga onto the bed, before climbing ontop of him, tickling him, "Your blushing! Dono yo ni kawaii!" Which just made Saga blush even more, and giggle louder. Cleverly, Tora took off Saga's shirt. Running his hands over Saga's bare stomach, finding his most ticklish spots. He wore a powerful smile, enjoying how Saga squirmed in protest, but never bothered to try to stop him.  
Saga turned them both over, so he was now sitting ontop of Tora. His breath caught in his throat, his hands rested to his side. Tora's hands placed firmly on Saga's still protruding hips. His head cocked to one side, staring up at Saga. Tora leaned up, supporting Saga, their lips met in a passonate kiss.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Shinya smirked devilishly. He got up, and closed his bedroom door. He slipped out of his jeans, and his shirt. He walked into the bathroom, and turned on the warm water. Adjusting the taps every now and then, trying to find the right temperature. Once he was satisfied he stepped into the warmth. He looked down, nibblinb his finger and giggled, "Oops. I always do that." He reached down, hooking his long slim fingers underneath his blackthong underwear, and slipped them off. Soaking wet, he tossed them to the side. His hands immediantly playing his errect member. He stroked himself lightly at first, slowly picking up his pace, silently whispering Gackt's name. His name alone sent waves of electricity through his veins. He couldn't get enough, he started pumping himself harder, and harder, until he reached his orgasm. He spilled his seed all over the shower wall. His upper body pressed against the wall, as his blonde hair stuck to his face and the wall. He tried to calm himself and regain his breathing. Once he was able to regain his posture back, Shinya turned off the water, and wrapped the towel around himself. Much like a girl would do, trying to hide her whole body from being exposed. Shinya was beautiful, Tall, and some would say too skinny. Long blond hair, and Legs that didn't seem to end. His face was so feminen, it drove the boys crazy. But knew better, because Shinya, wasn't a women at all. Although he wished he could be. He climbed in the bed, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Mao was lead into a private room. Mao turned at looked at it in awe. It was nicer then what the prisoners had. The room featured a small bathroom, a small bed, and a two person table. He felt his stomach churn, from excitment, and hate, and guilt. He hated what his parents had done, he felt guilty because he didn't have conrtol over anything. He paced the room back and forth. The clock seemed to scream at him, every second that ticked by, played in his ear, beads of sweat started to gather on his forehead.  
"I hope this is alright for you?" Sakura asked pleasently.  
"This is wonderful. W When will Kyo be here?"  
"Shortly. I will leave you both alone now. When your visit is over, you come directly to me. No wondering, nothing. You come to me! Is that understood?"  
"Hai. Arigatou gozamasu."  
"Hmm, Ja mata." Sakura said before leaving the room.  
Mao continued to pace for another ten minutes, until he heard a lound annoying buzzing noise. He spun around intime to see the door open quickly, then close again. There in the doorway stood a prison guard, and Kyo. The gaurd took his time taking off the restraints from Kyo's wrists, and ankles. Kyo stood, staring at his little brother. The gaurd told them to take their time.  
Mao with tears in his eyes, ran over to his brother, not knowing what else to do, or say. He just hugged him. It took Kyo a few seconds to hug him back. Kyo kissed the top of his brothers head, "Mao... What is going on? The therapist said I was going to be free to go in a week. That all the charges were being dropped against me."  
"I know. I told them too. I told them that you did nothing wrong, and that I knew what we were doing, and that I loved you."  
"What about you?"  
"I am going to have to stay, until I am an adult, and continue my therapy. More so now then ever."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well. My therapist said, I can see you privately, but after each visit, I have to go to couceling."  
Kyo leaned down, and kissed Mao's lips. All to framilar, but not. Kyo couldn't understand it. He pulled his little brother closer into him, terrified to let him go. He needed him, needed to protect him. Mao wanted to be protected, and feared just as much the same as Kyo did.  
Kyo pulled away, tears in his eyes. He cupped Mao's face, forcing him to stare at the taller dark haird boy, "I am going to be free. I am not going to have a criminal background anymore. I can get a job, and earn some money, and buy us a house, and when your out of here, you can move in, and we can have a family. Just like we've always wanted." Kyo said. He didn't give Mao enough time to comprehend what he said. He picked Mao up, his hands supporting his ass, and walked to the bed. Mao yelped, not prepared for that, but quickly locked his legs around his waist, and arms behind Kyo's neck. He didn't even let go when they layed down on the bed. Their lips moved together. Mao forced his tongue into Kyo's mouth. Kyo let out a groan, it had been too long for both of them. Mao pulled away, and turned his head, which Kyo immediantly attackted. Thought of Mizuki came up, he was so mad, and he was in there because of him, because he cheated.  
Mao loved Mizuki, he could never say he didn't, because he did with all his heart. But he loved Kyo. Kyo was his everything, Kyo was his best friend, his brother, and his lover, sometimes his worst enemy, but he knew Kyo would always be there for him. He was his world. Mao squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block his thoughts. Mao couldn't say anything to Kyo, not right now anyway. Kyo yanked off Mao's shirt, tossing it to the floor. Mao was shocked, he squirmed underneath Kyo as he raked his fingernails over his nipples. Mao let out a soft moan, bringing him back to reality. Thoughts of Mizuki were pushed to the back of Mao's mind. Mao started unbuttoning Kyo's fadded orange jumpsuit. Kyo slipped his arms through. His love smiling up at him as his upper body became more and more exposed. Mao whimpered, and bit his lip, wanting to feel more of his brothers skin against his. But he knew better, he knew if he didn't try to push, or kept his mouth closed Kyo would take all the time in the world. Mao didn't mind taking his time, but when he felt the way he did, with his whole body on fire. His insides felt like they were burning from the inside of his body, to the outside, he couldn't even breath right. His whole body shook, from one touch. It was like he had no control over his body anymore. The way he thought, the way he moved, what he said, how he said it, and what he wanted... was all being controlled by Kyo.  
"K Kyo p please... I need you right now. St stop messing around."  
"nnfffmm! Now why would I do something ike that?"  
"KYO! Please... Just take off those fucking clothes, and take mine off, and just fucking fuck me already!" Kyo smirked at his little brother. He knew when he got like this, he was serious, and would explode at any given moment. The lack of touch was forrbidden for so long, that any little look, smile, or touch set both of them off. Kyo stood up at the foot of the bed slowly taking off his jumpsuit. At that moment, Mao let it all sink in. He could have his brother, and it was ok. No one could stop them, Kyo was free! Kyo crawled back onto the bed. Slapping Mao's hands away from his jeans. Kyo pulled them down just enough, exposing Mao's oozing length. Kyo smirked, then leaned down again, licking just the tip. Kyo flicked his tongue a few more times over the slit, Mao moaned in pleasure. His hands traveled to Kyo's hair, wanting himt o take more, but Kyo knew better then to give his brother what he wanted, and stood up again. This time, Kyo took the bottom of Mao's jeans and pulled them off in one complete motion. Kyo climbed back onto the bed, between Mao's legs. His hands slowly crawling up Mao's thin legs, making him shiver in excitment. Kyo positined himself at Mao's entrance, leaning over him slightly, shoving his two fingers inside Mao's mouth. Mao shook his head.  
"What?" Kyo spat.  
"No!"  
"No what?"  
"I I dont want you to get me ready, I want to feel everything. Just like it used to be... remember? Rough, and dirty. Now fuck me!" Mao growled.  
Kyo didn't need to hear it twice, he loved it this way. Kyo pushed himself into Mao, slowly. Mao whimpered with the pain. It had been a while since the last time they had an intimate moment together. His body was unprepared, his mind was not. Kyo didn't bother waiting for Mao to adjust to his size. It wouldn't make a differance. Mao cried out in pain and pleasure. Kyo quickly pounded into him. Mao screamed a little, feeling the blood trickle down his backside. Kyo growled, he loved the feeling of Mao's blood against his skin. Mao leaned down quickly scratching Kyo's chest open. Blood seeped onto Mao's fingers. The whole site made Kyo crazy for more. The more Mao made him bleed, the harder Kyo pounded into Mao.  
"Gah, Kyo! So ... close!"  
Kyo leaned down and bit down as hard as he could on Mao's neck. Thrusting into him as hard as he could, Mao screamed louder and louder with each thrust. Blood rushed to the top of his skin, Kyo growled, licking and sucking it up. Once Kyo had enough he moved to the other side of his neck, and sunk his teeth as deep as he could into Mao's neck. Kyo's hand traveled down, stroking Mao as hard as he could, meeting his own thrusts. Again, he sucked the blood up, which sent a rush through Mao's veins, as well as Kyo's, forcing them both to climax.  
Mao layed underneath Kyo, breathing heavy, and lightly covered in sweat. Kyo held himself up for a moment before collapsing ontop of his brother, letting his hair fall into his face, tickling his nose. Mao ran his fingers through his brothers hair, kissing his forehead.  
"Kyo..."  
"Hai?"  
"Aishiteru!"  
"Watashi mo anata o aishite!"

* * *

Yuki sat up in bed, pulling his little fragile sister into his arms, just holding her. They didn't need words, just comfort. Isn't that what everyone needs?  
"But Yuki, I...I just dont feel right about it this time."  
"Mmm, what do you mean?"  
"Omi, she she's gone. I just dont feel right about it. I have a really bad feeling. I dont think she's coming back.

"Everyone come down to the gym for an hour of fun and laughter." Came a voice over the intercom, everynight they had to put funny video's on. Yuki never went, nor did his sister. That was their quiet time to be alone with their lovers.

"It's ok Yu, go ahead and spend sometime with Ban. I dont need a babysitter."  
"I want to stay with you."  
"GO Yuki!" Yuki nodded and walked out of the room, stopping at the door to watch his sister break down. She never did in front of people. Even him, she always held it together until she was alone.

* * *

"Rei, what do you think happened between them?"  
"Thats none of our business Ruki." Reita replied still kissing down Ruki's bare shoulders. Ruki tilted his neck for more, "But what if Saga cheated on Tora, and is purposly acting innocent to hurt Tora?"  
"Ru you think way too much."  
"Think about it..." By that time Reita had enough and fell back onto the bed, half naked, and flustered. He wanted to have sex, but his boyfriend had other plans. Other peoples lives were more important then his sex life, "Saga is always clinging to Tora, always acting like the whole world is out to get him, and he is just a scared little soul..." Reita cut him off by standing up, "Ruki. I am going to go take a shower. I dont really want to hear this right now."  
"Fine then... I'll just, just go somewhere else. You never want to listen to me."  
"Thats all I FUCKING DO IS LISTEN TO YOU. I WANT TO HAVE SEX DAMN IT, NOT TALK ABOUT SOMEONE ELSES PERSONAL LIFE!"  
"WELL WHEN I WANT TO DO SOMETHING YOU USUALLY WANT TO DO THE OPPOSITE, AND ALL YOU DO IS RUN AWAY! WELL GUESS WHAT, THIS TIME I AM GOING!" Ruki got up and pulled on his shirt, and ran out the door. Reita hit his head on the door, sighing loudly to himself.

* * *

Tora held Saga's hand, leading him into a busy row of people. Trying to find two spare seats next to eachother was hard work in this place. Finally they found one. Tora wrapped his arm around Saga's waist and pulled him close. The lights dimmed, and the TV started playing funny videos, laughter filled the room, echoing through the gym. Saga rested his head on Tora's shoulder, carefully nuzzling his nose in the crook of his neck. Tora rested his head ontop of Saga's and smiled. Saga giggled once in while. Which also made Tora smile. The happy moment was quickly cut short. Satoshi and Jin sat behind Tora and Saga, laughing to try to blend in with the crowd. But the maniac laugh they let off didn't blend in at all. It was like nails on a chalk boared, haunting their ears. Saga stiffened up in Tora's arms, "Tora can we go... I dont want to be here anymore."  
"Awww whats wrong? Does Saga not want to watch anymore? Satoshi teased, "Or is the little bitch scared?" Jin added.  
"Fuck you both.  
"No thanks Tora, we already had a piece of you." Tora glared at them. Saga's eyes widend.  
"Your little bitch on the other hand would look so pretty with my cock shoved down his throat, dont you think so?" Tora couldn't take it anymore. He flew over the chair and tackled Satoshi. He could take them talking about him, but not about Saga. He cared too much for him. Saga couldn't believe what he was seeing. Tora was ontop of Satoshi There was blood everywhere. Tora kept on punching him over and over and over again. He wouldn't stop. Saga yelled. A few guards came to break up the fight. Saga couldn't handle it, and ran. He didn't know where he was going, and could bearly see. The halls were too dark.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

"Gackt -Ishi, I am here to inform you that there will be another admission tomorrow. Here is his folder." The nurse spoke polightly.  
"Hai. Arigatou." Gackt was clearly uninterested, and growing frustrated, although he had no idea why. Gackt opened the folder, quickly scanning over the words, and a picture, "Wonderful! Just add another identity crisis to my list!" Gackt closed the folder and tossed it carelessly on his cluttered desk. Then suddenly became aware of the time. Panic arouse in his stomach he needed privacy, "Get out."  
"But sir, the new admit..."  
"IIE. I DONT WANT TO HEAR ANY BUTS. I GAVE YOU AN ORDER NOW GET OUT!" The nurse quickly exited the room, lowering her head. She did not want to make Gackt angry. You would be a fool to do that. Gackt did have a temper, if you didn't do what you were told when you were told he would lose it. He was careful though, holding his temper in with his patients. He cared about them. Some might even say a little too much, if that was even possible. There was a limit to push. And Gackt had crossed the line several times. When he moved to Tokyo he had promised not to make that same mistake twice, but he just couldn't help himself. He found himself in more trouble now then he did ever before. But nothing could come between him and his patients. They were the ones that mattered most. If no one was going to help them out of the bottom, then he would make sure he would, and they wouldn't go down the same path twice. His phone vibrated, reluctant to pick it up before knowing if the cost was clear.  
"Moshi moshi..."

* * *

Yuki walked into his boyfriends room. Ban was sitting in his corner, playing with a group of neon colored teddy bears. Yuki stood watching, he smiled slightly. Ban was such a happy carefree person, well not totally carefree. He had Yuki to worry about. And now with Omi gone, he had double duty. Yuki walked up to Ban, who didn't even realize he was there, until he wrapped his arms around his waist, and his legs too. He leaned his head against his shoulder blade, "I love you."  
"I am leaving."  
"What?"  
"This is not fair..."  
"Ban... what are you talking about?"  
"You cant force me to do this." Ban spoke differently, two voices, Yuki didn't recognize him, "And what are you going to do about it?" Ban started screaming, and kicking his legs. His arms flew out, as if really fighting with someone. Yuki just happened to be in the wrong place and the wrong time. Bans arm flew behind him, punching Yuki. Ban stood up, and over Yuki's small helpless body. His booted foot came up, kicking him... once, two, three... four... five times, in the ribs. Yuki choked, coughing up blood.  
"Ban..." Yuki struggled to get out, "Please ... stop... I it h hur..." Yuki couldn't finish his sentance. He blacked out.

* * *

"Bring them tonight. I will evaluate them."  
"Where do you want to meet?"  
"Number 4"  
"You got it boss!"  
"If anything goes wrong, its your ass on the line. Remember that!"  
"Do you want me to bring the drugs?"  
"No drugs, no money, no clothes, nothing."  
"Then when do you want them to start working?"  
"That is up to me, you do as I say and dont question me."

-CLICK-

* * *

No matter how hard Mao tried to relax and fall asleep next to his brother, he just couldn't. He couldn't help but look up at him. It had been almost two years since they were in there. It amazed Mao that their feelings were still as strong as ever, if not stronger. Mao sat up slightly, taking time to really look at his brother. He couldn't help but think, when did he start looking so much older? He still looked young, but old at the same time. He looked wiser, and more tough. He had a lot more muscle now then he did before they came here. He had a lot more tattoo's, and he had taken out all his pircings, which Mao loved so much. Kyo's hair used to be long and blonde. The first few months he was in here, his hair was dramatically shorter. Now it was really short. Like normal hair men usally have, and his natural hair color. He even some chin hair he had let grow out. He had changed so much in just a short year in a half. What happened to them? Why had things gone so wrong for them? Couldn't the public just let us be in love? Couldn't our parents allow it? No! Why? Because it wasn't something that was, "normal." Brotherly love wasn't something that you saw happen everyday. Mao was unaware of the tears he was shedding. He cuddled himself as close to his brother as he could, and closed his eyes.

* * *

Reita sighed, "I better go and talk to him before he throws another tantrum in the hallway!" Reita said to himself. He walked over to the door not bothering to put on a t shirt. It was late anyways and he was starting to get ready for bed. Well, thats what he would tell them anyways. Reita opened the door, only too look down at a sobbing Ruki, who was now laying curled on his back, on the floor.  
"Ru... You look so pathetic right now!"  
"Leave me alone."  
"Iie."  
"Why not? I asked you too." Ruki sobbed. Reita kneeled down and scooped Ruki up in his arms. Ruki of course struggled helplessly in his arms. And against all the fighting, Reita still managed to get close enough to Ruki's ear, and whispered, "Because you turn me on so much when you get like this!" Ruki looked into Reita's lustful eyes. And in minutes was completely naked pressed against the wall and his lover. Reita quickly pounded into his lover, enjoying Ruki's screams, and pleads.

* * *

Tora felt his hair being pulled up, he tried to ignor it, but the pain was too bad. When he looked up Satoshi punched him, over and over and over again. Until Tora couldn't see clearly. Finally the fight was broken up, Tora wasn't sure exactly by who. He looked around the spinning room, trying to spot Saga, but he was no where to be seen. Tora started to panic, and slowly the room stopped spinning.  
"Sa... ga..." Tora managed to get out in a slow voice, before he closed his eyes.

* * *

Cautiously, Tora opened his eyes, and panic struck. He looked around the room, he was in his room, but Saga was not around. Tora sat himself up in bed, his head spun. He quickly closed his eyes allowing his head to calm down, and his eyes to adjust to the dark room. He looked around the room, where had the time gone since the fight and now? It was almost midnight! Tora was not one for sleeping heavy, although his aditude said otherwise. He stood up on somewhat wobbly feet, and put his shoes on. He picked the lock, and walked out of the room. Tora knew all the tricks to the facility, this was the only one he had trouble with. Sneaking out of the room in the middle of the night took a very long time for him to accomplish. It wasn't easy, and he had Omi to thank for teaching him. He wasn't sure where exactly to look. Nor could he recall which direction Saga ran while he was fighting. Tora walked quietly down the hall of rooms, knowing that he would be too uncomfortable, and scared to spend a night in someone elses room. That just have him the information he needed, he knew now where he was going. Tora made his way down to the main hall, by the nurses station. Luckily for him, the nurses on duty had fallen asleep. They had a time limit where they would get up, and an alarm that would wake them every two hours. It must have been pure luck, because he still had an hour and fourty - five minutes left to look for Saga, and get them both back in their room. He walked quietly down the rest of the hall. Slowly going down the long staircase, which lead into the basement area. After several minutes of walking, Tora finally came to the door that he was searching for. He placed his hand of the door knob, and turned it, allowing the door to open very noisily. It was darker then the hallways, with a creepy illuminating light coming off the walls. That was their doing, as well as Tora's. He made sure the door was closed before walking further into the dark room, their sanctuary away from their captive lifestyle they all lead. This was their free place, for they could be free, and uncaring, allowed to be who they wanted without hesitation. The Underground ment everything to Tora, and all of them.

Tora swollowed hard, and followed the sobbing coming for the mountain of couches shoved in the corner of the room. Tora climbed up carefully, until he reached the top. And there was Saga, sobbing to himself, curled up in a little ball, like a terrifed child.  
"Saga..."  
"Why didn't you tell me they raped you?"  
"NANI?"  
"They raped you too?"  
"IIE..."  
"I dont understand. What was he talking about then?"  
"Saga its a very long story. Its in the past. I dont want to hurt you, so lets leave the past where it belongs."  
"No Tora. I trusted you. I thought they hurt you, and now your telling me they didn't?"  
Tora leaned forward, reaching out to stroke his lovers face, but Saga pulled away, "Dont touch me."  
"But Saga..." Tora breathed out frustrated, "Its only going to hurt you."  
"And do you think I have never been hurt before? This is serious, and you wont tell me?"  
"Fine, you want to know what happened? I'll tell you."


	38. Chapter 38

Watch for a new chapter soonish. Let me know how you like the story so far! Also going to add a few more Jrockers... Anyone want anyone written into the fic? I'm open to any suggestions! ~ Ayame 3

* * *

"Boss, We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Omi has gotten a hold of some drugs, and has taken them. What would you like me to do?"

"When did you notice this?"

"Just recently."

"HOW LONG?"

"About ten minutes ago."

"Damn it, Bring her with. I will meet you down at the same destination. You better be there in ten minutes."

Gackt hung up the phone, "Damn it.." He cursed under his breath. He grabbed his coat, and briefcase, and hurridly walked out the door."

"Cancil all my afternoon appointments. I have an emergancy at home." Gackt spoke quickly. Knowing he didn't have any second to waist.

Gackt raced into his car, and drove to there prearranged meeting spot. Gackt walked into the dark hidden parking garage, and soon found his partners. Kiyoharu, and Yoshiki stood next to the limp body laying on the floor.

"Who found her?" Gackt questioned.

"I did Sir." Kiyoharu answered.

"How did she get the drugs?"

"She must have had them on her." Kiyoharu replied again.

"And you did not check to make sure they were clean before coming in? You are always supposed to check them. No matter what!" Gackt was furious now, "That is not why we came into the bisnuess together. We wanted to help them, not kill them." Gackt bowed his head over the young girls body, resting his hand over both of hers, he spoke a quiet prayer for her. After, he looked up into Kiyoharu's eyes, "There will be a proper burial for her.

"What about the boy?"

"Try not to kill him too. I will meet you back here tomorrow, same time. I'm off for the weekend, on call only. Dont be late!"

* * *

Yuki woke up in a small pile of his own blood. Some of it already had dried on his face, letting him know that he had coughed it up. Yuki groaned, laying his head back down on the floor. He looked around sideways. Ban was gone, the colorful toys he had been playing with still on the floor in a circle where he left them. _Why did he do this to me? He was suppose to love me, not want to hurt me. I never did anything to hurt him, or make him upset with me._ Yuki once again tried to sit up, only making him scream out in pain. Every breath, every move, every word he spoke, his ribs hurt him more and more. Yuki couldn't do anything, he decided to lay back down, but even that hurt. He held his breath, and it still hurt. _Why did it have to hurt so bad? _Yuki closed his eyes, and tried to push the pain away. He let sleep overtake him once more.

* * *

Ban paced back and forth in the bathroom, as he wispered to himself. He leaned against the door, growling to himself, and whispering noncoherent sayings. Ban started pulling at his hair, then turned back around, hitting his head against the mirror. Blood poured from his head, making him pass out.

* * *

As Mao started to wake up, he felt somewhat uncomfortable. Realizing that his brother was gone from the mattress, and he was alone, Mao sighed and sat up. Suddenly he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his shoulders. He looked around, and saw his brother, already dressed.

"Have a nice nap?" Kyo asked.

"For the first time in forever." Mao smiled, which also made Kyo smile bigger. Mao let himself get lost in thought, looking at his brother.

_Was this how its supposed to be? We did nothing wrong, except love eachother. Kyo's getting out because of me. I am truely happy for him, we are going to live together after I get out of here. But why do I have to stay? Because your still too young to make that choice by yourself. Your parents have you under their control. Its not your place, until you turn eighteen. _Mao was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't realize Kyo kissing his neck, "Nitsuite, anata wa nani o kangaete iru?" Kyo questioned.

"Watashi tachi."

"What about us?"

"I want to go with you. I dont want to stay here."

"I know babe, but you cant. This will give me some time to get us a house, and a job. Everything is going to be fine. You made this happen. Were doing this for us. We just need to wait two more years, before you get out of here."

Mao began to cry, "I cant wait that long. I love you so much. I dont want to be away from you anymore. I cant handle it!"

"Your going to have to Mao. Its going to be hard, but look at the end result. Its not that far away. I will come and see you everyday."

There was a heavy knock on the door, before two guards came in. One placed a hand on Kyo's shoulder, "Its time for some paper work, and you will be a free man."

Kyo smiled slightly, Mao did the best to return his smile. Kyo walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him tightly, "Aishiteru!"

"I love you too." Mao said, trying to hold his sobs in.

"Lets go!" The guards urged, "I'll see you tomorrow." Kyo shouted behind him.

"Mao, dont you have somewhere you should be going to right now?"

* * *

_"I'm sick and tired of coming home, and finding you passed out! Your supposed to be the parent here not me!"_

_"You have no right to yell at me like that!"_

_"Well someone has to do the fucking yelling, because you sure as hell arn't gonna!"_

_Without warning Tora's mother smacked him across the face. He stood shocked in front of her, then turned around slowly and walked out of the small shabby apartment. That was my first night I spent completely homeless, and without a family. _

"My mom was a drunken drug addict, and I was the only stable person in her life that cared enough to stick by her until then. I had nothing left. Once she hit me, I had lost any and all respect I had for my mother. After almost an hour of sitting on my front porch, with nothing to do, I got up and wandered the streets of Tokyo. I didn't know what I was looking for, until I walked into it."

_"Wow wow!" A tall dark haired male stepped infront of me, as he took a very long drag of his cigarette, "Who are you?"_

_"Tora desu."_

_"What are you doing wondering my street?"_

_"Your street?"_

_"Dont you know who I am?"_

_"_I looked him over, but no matter how hard I tried to remember who he was, and put a name with his face. I couldn't."

_"Watashi no namea wa Satoshi desu."_

_"Hajimemashite!" Tora said bowing a little, still keeping an eye on the taller male._

_"What are you doing walking around these streets?"_

_"Trying to find someplace to sleep tonight." Tora admitted._

_"What happened to your home."_

_"Okasan."_

_"Ahh, Hai. Mine too. That is why I am who I am now." Satoshi said with a bitter smile. Tora found himself wondering more and more about him, "Mine kicked me out. Now I have my own family. That is somewhat, what I do." Satoshi flicked his cigarette into the watery gutter, and turned to walk away, "Coming?"_

_Tora followed Satoshi into a large building. It was nice inside, nothing to get too excited about._

_"This is our home." Satoshi said holding his arms up in the air, and spinning around laughing. When he finally stopped, his arms fell lazily to his side, a smile still bright on his face._

_"Its nice." Tora complimented looking at the other two males in the room._

_"Its not bad. Oh! How rude of me. Let me introduce you to Jin, and Zero."_

"They took me in when I had nowhere else to turn to. I wasn't bound to stay with my mother anymore. She cared more about the drugs, and bringing men home everynight for money to care about me."

Saga couldn't say anything, his sobs and tears spoke for him.

"Everything was great for a little over a year. Then Satoshi and Jin started getting possive over Zero and I. I had started to stray away, but Zero for some reason kept following them. Whatever they did, he HAD to do. Thats when the beatings began, and the shortly after that rape."

"Tora..." Saga cried out, latching onto Tora as if his life depended on it.

"They took turns beating and rapeing me and Zero. I suppose thats why Zero to this day listens to everything they tell him to do."


	39. Chapter 39

_**Chapter Thirty Nine**_

Yoshiki place Omi's lifeless body in a body bag, and placed her in the corner of the garage. It was routeen for Yoshiki by now. This was the meeting place for anything personal, and was also where they stored the bodies until they could provide a proper barial for them. And that's where Omi's body lay.

* * *

"Tomo?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why on earth would I be mad at you?" Tomo shrugged Yuh off his shoulder. I love you... remember?"

Yuh nodded, feeling his eyes glisten with tears, he tried to hold them back.

"Yuh, come here. I'm sorry ok. I just love you so much that it makes me crazy. I'm crazy for you. You know I would never hurt you on purpose, right?" Tomo cupped his boyfriends tender face, "Awww baby, I really cant tell you how sorry I am. And you know no matter how much make up you put on your always going to look beautiful to me."

"Thanks." Yuh whispered.

"It looks a lot better now. Its healing up quickly!" Yuh tensed slightly, and covered Tomo's hands with his own, wanting to escape his grasp on his face. Tomo understood, and let his hands fall in his lap.

"It only looks better because of the cover up." Yuh whispered.

"Go and wash it off."

"But..."

"Yuh I said to wash it off, now go." Tomo said in a firm voice. Yuh's shoulders slumped forward, and walked into the bathroom. Like a puppy who had just gotten scolded by its owner, and run into the corner with its tail between its legs. Yuh looked at his reflection as he slowly washed his face. Slowly his bruised jaw was visible again. The brusing was on his right side of his jaw, and went all the way up to his bottom lip, which was also cut slightly. Yuh began to cry at his own sight. But quickly wiped and his eyes, when Tomo knocked on the door.

* * *

Ban woke up, unable to move his limbs. His mind was fuzzy, as was the image around him. Everything was fuzzy. He tried to move, but was too weak, and something was holding him down. He realized, he was restrained to the bed, but why? What happened? A sleugh of doctors and nurses came into the room, he tried to talk, tried to get up. Another doctor, this time he had a needle, what were they doing? He felt the needle break his skin, in his arm, he could feel the drugs running through his veins, and again his head spun around, and he felt tired again. Ban tried to fight back, tried hopelessly to not close his eyes, but it was too late.

* * *

Aoi couldn't focus on anything. His body felt to good. Finally he had what he wanted, what his body craved. He was high, and nothing would ruin it. At that moment he could careless what happened around him, or to him. He was content, and relaxed again. All his worries were gone, and he was able to fly again. Until his started to come down from his high. Then his troubles slapped him in the face again.

_I'm here because of me. But how did I get here? How did they know what I needed? How do they know me so well? Because of Uruha. Where is Uruha? Do they have him too? Is he ok? Of course he's not ok. If they are holding me here, then how can he be ok? Aoi questioned himself._

"Uruha, what have you done?"

Uruha wiped at his face furiously, as if he rubbed hard enough the tears would stop falling. He was cold, his stomach hurt, but not because he was hungry. He wanted drugs, needed them, that side of pain mixed with guilt. His head hurt, and he was exhausted. His worries turned to Aoi. He missed him so much. It was Uruha's own fault they were in this situation. His love for Aoi made him do unimaginable things. He would do anything, and everything for his love. But how far could he go now? He was locked up in this small concrete room, against his will. He had no idea if Aoi was alright, if he was here or if he was laying in some ditch somewhere. All he ever wanted to do was make everything alright again. He had let his brother down, and now he let his boyfriend down.

_Am I just that pathetic? _Uruha began beating himself up over his guilty conscious. His mind spun around, going over all the different scenarios that could have happened to Aoi. All because he owed Kiyoharu too much money, and all he could afford to give was his body, for the one he loved. The pictures played across his mind, finally it was too much to bear, and Uruha collapsed to the cold hard floor. Crying himself to sleep.

* * *

I looked over hearing my bedroom door open slightly. A nurse walked in, she is pretty, but not as pretty as I am. Shinya mused to himself.

"How are you doing Shinya?" The nurse asked kindly.

"Alright. It's kinda cold in here dont you think?" The nurse looked at Shinya, worried if he was feeling sick.

"Its warm in this room, do you not feel good?"

"No I feel fine. I just think this room is cold."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one, there is no color, everything is white. And its so sanitary."

"Well this is a hospital. And if you have something you would like to put up on the walls, then you can. It's alright to make this your space. We want you to feel comfortable here. And that is one of the reason's I came in today, Shinya. I am going to move you to a new room. There was a mistake in your paper work, and the wrong room number was written down. You should be going in a different room, down the hall."

Shinya nodded, he hadn't started to unpack his bags yet, so he was fine with moving.

"Let me help you with that." The nurse offered.

"Thank you." Shinya said polightly.

They walked just a minute down a new hall. It wasn't long before they arrived infront of a closed wooden door.

"Shinya I know in your other room, you had it all to yourself, but here, you will share your room with someone else." The nurse said, and knocked on the door before opening it.

I gasped at the sight in front of me, was I dreaming?

* * *

"Wh what?"

"I love you Mao. Let them know what we have together. Go!" Kyo said in a very determind tone.

I didn't understand him, I couldn't say anything, all I could do was watch my older brother walk away from me. Walk out of my life, and into freedom. He would no longer be a prisoner. He would be free, but would he really? Knowing what he was accused of. Could he really live a normal life in public? Could I? Would people sympathize for me? Or would they be disgusted at me? For allowing my brother to touch me in the darkest of ways. I knew my parents would never allow me out of here. As long as I can allow Kyo to be free, that is all I care about. I'm sure he would move on, and find someone else. I shook the horrid thoughts from my mind, as I unknowingly knocked on a framilar door, and waited for an answer. Once I recieved one, I opened it, and quickly walked inside. Sakura sat in an oversized leather chair, as if she was waiting for me.

"Wont you have a seat?" She asked, curiosity taking over, as she raised one eyebrow.

"Arigatou gozamasu." I said bowing before I took a seat. Thankful for her offerings, as I was starting to feel exhausted from the prior events. I could just imagine what I looked like, at the same time I didn't care. I knew my once inplace and perfectly long teased black hair was now in a greater mess then to begin with. I could still smell Kyo's scent on me. I knew my eyes were still filled with that certain look. And I could still feel how warm my cheeks were, one because Kyo made me feel like nothing I had ever felt before, and two because I knew that the people around me knew I just had sex with my brother. Or they allowed us to have sex with eachother. And now all I had to do was talk about it.

"Did you get to see your brother Mao?"

"Hai."

"How did that go?"

I couldn't help but smile, and bite my lip, "It was amazing. I missed him so much." I felt tears well up, but why? I was happy. I had finally been able to see my brother after so long, so why did I feel like this?

"Now here is my next question for you. Mao, did you have sex with your brother?"

"Yes." I said still wearing a smile on my face, and blushing like crazy.

"How do you feel about it now?"

"I wish I could still be with him. I wish I wasn't here. I wish I could still be in his arms right now. But thats not going to happen, because of my parents, will it? We are never going to be able to be a couple in this society, will we?"

"No."

I nodded and wiped at my tears.

"That is why I am here. To prepare you for what you would have to face. I remember a case that was the complete opposite of your situation."

"What do you mean?"

"It was the case of two cousins, the boy was older, and she was seven years younger then he was. He had raped her. But he had controlled her so much, that she was blinded by him. She didn't want to be with him, but he had told her that she did. And soon enough she started to believe him. Things played out like they are right now, for you. Then when they finally allowed them time alone, she had finally broken down, and admitted that she was not in love with her cousin. That he did infact rape her."

Mao noticed a change in Sakura's behavior, she wasn't the therapist he knew, something was different when she told the story.

"How was she in the end?"

"After she admitted what happened, she got counselling, and got better. She doesn't like to talk about it, but she does every now and then.

"The girl... was... you... wasn't it?" Mao asked sympathetically.

Sakura nodded, "Hai. But that is the past, and I have moved on."

"You couldn't have moved on if you are doing this. This is your way of not letting history repeat itself, your afraid that I dont know what I am doing, and the Kyo is going to hurt me. Well he isn't. He loves me, and I love him. He would never hurt me, he would never tell me to do something that I didn't want to do, or make me belive that something else happened then what it actually did."

Mao stood up, hurt and angered by what Sakura was accusing his brother of doing, "Kyo isn't like that!" He yelled one last time before slamming the door shut and running back to the comfort of his room.

* * *

Saga clung to Tora, knowing what he was going to have to face in a few short moments. He was anything but ready, but being ready wasn't an option for Saga. Tora lead the way through the door, and into a big room. There was a television on a stand, and a long wooden table in the center of the room. There was a white bored the stretched across one of the walls in the front of the room, and several local maps. Around the table, Saga could point out Sakura, she looked preoccupied with something, but still beautiful. Her skin always looked so glossey, and Saga wondered what she was doing working here, when she looked like she could be a model. There were 3 officers sitting next to her. Tora and Saga took a seat in front of them. Saga still, couldn't will himself to let go of Tora, and almost sat in his lap. He was shaking from fear, but Tora sat still, rubbing his fingers over his shaken lovers hand, trying to soothe him. They waited for someone to speak, and soon enough they did.

"You must be Saga. I am Officer Sosuke." The one sitting right next to Sakura said, as he stood up, and extended his hand. I took it, unsure of him. He was strong, and goodlooking in a dark way. The other two, looked focused. Then the second officer stood, and offered his name to me, "I am Officer Kou." Again I shook his hand. Then the third officer stood, "And I am Yuuzuki." Saga also shook his hand.

"Ok Saga." Officer Sosuke started, "We are going to take you back to your house, so you can identify your step father on the spot, you will never have to face him for what he did to you. But you are still going to have to make a statement against him."

"Ok." Saga said.

"After you properly identify him, we will take him away. Then if you would like you can go into the house, and pack a few things, and bring them with you. Maybe some clothes, or your own bedsheets, or something personal of yours." Officer Yuuzuki added.

"O ok." Saga said, shaking a little more, "Wh what if I I change m my mind?"

"Mao, We know how hard this must be for you. We need you to go through with this, that way we can put your stepfather in jail, and he will never ever hurt you or any one else that he meets again. Now all of us will be there with you while you go through this. You wont be alone. And Sakura will be there with you aswell. You have nothing to worry about." Officer Kou ensured.

Saga nodded, "Thank you, but I want Tora with me, or I dont want to go."

The three officers lookedat one another, "Well..." Sosuke began, "We dont usually allow things like this to happen."

"But in this case," Yuuzuki added more sincerely, "I dont really see a problem with it."

"Right then, There is a van waiting for you and Sakura, if you would like to go, we will be in front and in back of the van following."

Saga nodded, and watched as everyone around him stood up. Tora as well, he was the last one to stand. Balancing himself on shakey legs, Tora wrapped an arm around his waist as they followed Sakura and the officers out of the building, and into the parking lot.

Just like they said, there was a van waiting for them, the middle slidding door open so they could immediantly get in. One police car parked in the front, and one parked in the back.

Saga took a deep breath, and buckled up, only to lean himself against Tora, needing all of his support. Tora knew this, and again placed his arm around his boney shoulders. He placed a soft kiss on the top of his head, "Everything will be alright." Tora offered, but not even Tora's words made Saga's stomach feel at ease.

Saga closed his eyes, and thought.

_Will he know who I am? Will he try to kill me? Will he pretend like everything is ok, and try to get me back? Will the officers, and Sakura allow that to happen? What if he tries to hurt me, or Tora? _Just then my stomach sank. _My stepfather, trying to hurt my Tora, there is no way I would stand for that._ _What if he isn't even living there anymore? What if he moved on? Or went into hiding? Or he's trying to find me, and waiting for me? What if he wants to kill me?_

Saga shuddered in thought, and shivered. Tora wrapped his arms more tightly around his shaken love. As they slowly pulled up to a framilar house.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Chapter Fourty**_

I layed as still as I could. I heard them talk. I heard them making plans for me, and someone else. I think the name was Uruha. It was disturbing to me to play dead, and for Yoshiki to place my body in a bodybag and leave me for dead. I had to say I was good, for I had fooled everyone. I wanted to make sure it was safe before actually making a run for it. I dont know how long I had waited, but it seemed like forever. Being inside that bodybag was the hardest thing to ever have to do. Knowing that, that is one of the places your body goes after you have died, was hard just laying there waiting to break free. Breathing was the hardest, I knew I had to pretend to be dead, so the little breaths that I would take did no good. The air was heavy and warm, hard to breath in. And being around complete blackness was starting to make me jittery. I couldn't stand it anymore. Then I realized that the zipper was on the outside of the bag. I started to panic, I was not about to die in here. I knew I had to calm down, and I willed myself too. After a few deep breaths, I realized that there was a way out. I pulled my earring out of my right ear. There was a very very small opening where the zipper sat. I pushed the bar of the earring through the tiny opening and pushed the zipper down. At first it didn't move, then the more force I gave the started moving down. I let out a sigh of relief, before putting my earring back in, and pushing the zipper open the rest of the way. I was terrified to actually get out, just in case someone was still there. I took a deep breath, and made a move to get out. After I was out, I zipped it back up, and turned around to leave. The wearhouse I was in was dirty, and mucky. The dirt floor stained my jeans red. It was like the dirt used on the baseball field. But that was the last thing on your mind right now. All you wanted to do was get out of there. You noticed one broken window to your left, and I ran as fast as I could.

* * *

I opened the door, not really wanting Tomo to come in. I felt safe in the bathroom. It was like I could have my own little world, with no one there to hurt me, or cause me anymore pain. Its funny really, I came here get away, and get help. Now I find myself in another bad situation. You all must be wondering what I'm complaining about. I'm getting help, I have the most wonderful guy you could think of, he cares, and loves me, right? Yeah I know what your thinking, but the truth is, he only acts that way in public. Behind closed doors he's a different person, he became someone else about three months after we started dating. I tried to break up with him that that got me the beating of a lifetime, so I tried my best to be a good boyfriend, and listen to him. I hated when he hurt me, dont get me wrong, we've had some really good times too. It was nice when he treated me good. But that only lasts so long until he does it again. I love him, and I know he loves me, but I cant leave him. No one really knows what he does, because we keep our personal life to ourselves. It's easier that way. And we always make up, and have a smile on our faces when we go out, no one would ever think Tomo would treat me like this. And your probably thinking I'm crazy for saying something so mean about my boyfriend. The last time that I told Tomo I wanted out of the relationship, and wanted both of us to get help he put me in the hospital. Of course people asked me if Tomo hurt me, and I said no, I told them that I couldn't see who attackted me, then the lasttime that I did tell someone outside the facility they laughed at me. Now I dont tell anyone what goes on, because most likely nothing will get done about it.

"Open the door babe." Tomo said peering in as much as he could.

"I I'm not done cleaning up."

"Then let me in, and I will help you."

Yuh opened the door with a sigh, Tomo smiled and snaked his arms around his lovers waist, kissing his neck.

"Take a bath with me."

"Right now?"

"Yeah right now. Why is there something wrong with living in the moment? Or do you just not want to take a nice relaxing bath with your boyfriend?"

"N n nno... I... I... no... I want to t take a bath with you." Yuh shivered as Tomo started to undress him. Making sure his finger tips grazed over ever part of his bare skin. Yuh got customed to wearing Long sleaves, and scarf's from time to time. At this moment he wore a long sleaved black sweater, hiding his bruised arms and shoulders, and his stomach and back from the various bruises Tomo left on his thin body.

"Your starting to heal. You know how sorry I am. I cant help it. I love you so much, and it drives me crazy sometimes. You know I would never purpously hurt you. I could never do such a thing to you. Your so good to me, I really dont deserve you." Tomo whispered into Yuh's ear, all the while Yuh stood frozen afraid to move or say anything while Tomo stripped him of his clothes.

"I I love y you too." Yuh forced himself to believe his words.

"Good." Tomo whispered, kissing Yuh's ghostly white neck one last time. After he was finished undressing Yuh, he turned to take off his own clothes. Yuh stood with his back pressed against the door, admiring Tomo's clean skin. So soft and smooth milky white skin. Yuh stared in disgust, he had always stared at himself in the mirror for hours. Looking over ever little cut, and bruise that claimed his body, but Tomo's body was clean. No marks on his beautiful skin.

I felt like screaming, and felt tears forming in my eyes. I wanted out, but I knew better. So instead, when Tomo reached his hand out to me, wanting me to take it. Like a broken puppy dog listening to his master, I took it shamefully. Is this what love was like? If so then why hadn't any of my past boyfriends hit me? Why didn't I feel the need to hit Tomo? Because deep down inside I knew I was only fooling myself. I tried to push away my thoughts, as I stepped into the hot water. I hissed and the sudden change in temperature, and the heat against my cold skin, making it feel hotter then it really was.

"Is my baby hot?" Tomo said in a playful voice.

Tomo was the first one to sit down in the bath. Yuh looked down and around, as if contimplating weather or not he wanted to sit or not. Yuh didn't have much of a choice, since Tomo was tugging on his hand playfully, "Sit with me." Tomo whined. Yuh wanted to, but the water was just too hot.

"Its hot Tomo, its making my body hurt."

"You dont love me do you? Why dont you want to spend time with me. All I want is to be with you and you wont let me.?" Yuh took a deep breath, not wanting to make Tomo even more flustered. Tomo wasn't yelling yet, just talking loudly. Yuh nodded his head, "Yes I do want to spend time with you. Let me just ease into the water. Ok. Its really hot."

"STOP BEING SUCH A FUCKING BITCH ABOUT IT, AND SIT THE FUCK DOWN." Tomo demanded. Yuh shook in fear, not wanting another beating, so he did what he was told. He quickly wiped away the tears the formed in his eyes, from the burning of the water, and the fact that he had just got yelled at again. Tomo didn't seem to notice how uncomfortable, and upset Yuh was. He just continued to kiss, and suck on Yuh's neck.

* * *

I woke up with a horrible headach. This time I could move somewhat. I realized I was in one of those padded cells, and was wearing a straight jacket. My feet were shackled together, but I couldn't understand why. The last thing I remember was Making sure Yuki was alright, he was upset because of his sister, and we were just cuddling. I started to panic, was Yuki alright?

I woke up with sweat dripping from my face. I had fallen asleep right after lunch, which I had skipped. I was still in shock of what Ban had done to me. He was different, he wouldn't have done something like that just because. It didn't make any sense. It hurt to move, because of my broken ribs. I could feel where Ban had punched me in my jaw. Surely there was a bruise there. I was in the hospital, one of the doctors told me that I had to have surgery, but I really dont remember anything else. My whole body hurt so bad, even though the IV the was attachted to my arm gave me a regular dose of pain medicine. It didn't help when the meds wore off, and every once in a while the nurse would come in with a cart full of needles and other gadgets, and would give me a shot of Morphine to help me sleep, which I was thankful for. I couldn't help but let my mind wonder to my lover. I was worried about him, and no one would tell me where he was. I wanted so much to find him, and touch him, and make sure he was alright. I didn't want anything bad to happen to him. Finally a nurse came into the room, taking my vitals. Now would be a perfect time to ask about Ban.

"Ma'am, may I ask you, where is my boyfriend, Ban?"

"Hush now Yuki- san. You need your rest."

"I cant rest fully if I dont know where Ban is."

"Ban is safe."

"I want to see him. Can you ask him to come and see me."

"He cant see you right now."

"Then can you call me brother?

I couldn't ask her anything more, as she left without saying another word. She gave me one last look of pity before she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Sometime during the early morning hours, another man, I had never seen before walked into the room. He paced back and forth, before speaking.

"Do you know who I am?"

"No sir." Aoi spoke respectfully, not wanting to further piss this guy off.

"My name is Kiyoharu. Does that name ring a bell?"

"No sir." But even after he answered, Uruha thought long and hard if he had heard that name before, and just like he answered, he hadn't.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"I am not sure."

"Take a wild guess." Kiyoharu stood tall, his hands resting behind his back,as he smiled down at Uruha.

"Uruha?"

"Very good!" Kiyoharu said enthusiastically, "Uruha owes me a lot of money. Money that he will never have, money that he hasn't even seen his whole life. And do you know why he owes me so much money?"

"No sir."

"Because of you Aoi. He would come here all the time, tradeing sex for drugs. Did you know your boyfriend was sleeping around Aoi?"

Rage filled Aoi's body, and his fists balled up, "Uruha would never do that to me!"

"Oh no? Of course you would give Uruha the benifit of doubt. I wouldn't blame you, but I would also see what a hot ass Uruha has. Dont tell me you haven't notice people staring at him? He leaves, and brings back thousands of dollars worth or drugs, and alcohol and god knows what else, and you dont even question how he got it, when you dont have the money for it? Of course not... and why?"

"I... I just never thought about it. I guess its always been a question in the back of my mind, but..."

"But ... The answer is, because you are selfish, you didn't really care how he got it, as long as he got it for you. Right? I mean really. What person, that is in desperate need of a quick fix, going to really think about where there loved one got thousands of dollars worth of drugs? You see, I allowed him to pay off the debt with sex, because damn man, honestly, Uruha is a nice piece of ass." Kiyoharu laughed, and Aoi was powerless. He couldn't move, thanks to the restraints he was wearing.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT URUHA LIKE THAT. HE IS NOT A WHORE!"

"Oh isn't he though? You see, I can only let the debt pile so far up, and when my stash of drugs runs out, I have to go back to the guy I buy it from and get more. But how can I keep my stash up, when I dont get paid? You see, Everybody has to answer to someone, I have two people to answer too. I am going to share a little secret with you. You see, I work both good and bad sides I guess you can say. I help people like you, that need to get off the drugs, then again, if that person doesn't want help, then there isn't much I can do for them. I am not a bad person, nor am I a good person. I am just like everyone else, trying to make money, and live as happily as I can."

"I understand Uruha owes you a lot of money, how much does he owe you?"

"About a two hundred thousand dollars. Dont get me wrong, a good portion is not included, because he actually worked that off. But like I said, my stash is low, and I no longer have enough money to keep it up, so I need to collect that money from someone. I know its not going to be Uruha, as I have gotten tired of him. What about you? You are young, and cute. Everybody likes sex. That wont work either, will it? Thats alright though. See, Someone that I answer too works in a certain place. Uruha has a younger brother, doesn't he?"

"YOU LEAVE URUHA'S BROTHER OUT OF THIS. HE IS INOCENT IN THIS."

"So are you, right? I am helping out a doctor, because he has helped me. Uruha's brother is connected to wealth, did you know that? Seems like when his parents die, someone is going to make a looooot of money off of them. But Uruha doesn't know about this either, because he was written out of the will, infact, he was disowned. Wasn't he? And how would his parents like to know that his big brother and boyfriend has been visiting him on a regular basis?"

"Kiyoharu, Your eight o clock is here." Yoshiki said with a smirk on his face.

"Thank you. Please excuse me Aoi. We will continue this conversation some other time."

* * *

I didn't feel like going to breakfast that morning, I had the strangest feeling in the pit of my stomach, sure enough, those feelings were about to be exposed. As I lay unpeacefully in my bed, I heard my name over the intercom.

_"Miko you are needed in Sakura's office, A SAP!" _

I didn't feel like leaving my room at all. I missed Omi terribly, but there was nothing I could do about it, she would be home in a few more days, and I just had to wait it out. I didn't bother putting on different clothes, my mood wouldn't allow for it. I wore long black and white plaid pajama pants, and a matching black long sleaved top. Even though it wasn't very cold outside. My hair was a curly mess, but I didn't care. My appearance was how I felt on the inside, why should I keep it to myself? Why not let everyone see how I feel?

I got up to Sakura's door, and knocked lightly on it, "Come in." She answered. I walked in to her oversized office.

"Excuse the way I look, for I am not feeling very well."

Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "I am very sorry to hear that Miko. Can you sit down please. I have something to tell you."

I sat down, waiting for what Sakura was about to tell me. I was thinking she would ask me a thousand questions about why I was currently depressed or if I knew where Omi was at the moment, but I was very very wrong. I was far from ready from what she was about to tell me.

"Miko, I know Omi has run off so many times before, I dont really know how she does it, or why she even chooses to come back. I have been informed about something Miko. I am afraid, Omi wont be coming back, she was found dead early this morning. I am very sorry. "

* * *

I had never seen someone so beautiful in my life. She was exquisite. The nurse stepped into the room. I was in awe struck, and could not bring myself to walk into the room. It didn't feel right, she had such an elagance about her.

"Hizaki, this is going to be your new roomate, Shinya, this is Hizaki."

So this beautiful creature wasn't a she after all, I thought I was the only one that could pull that he she thing off. Guess not, and I must say, Hizaki was much more stunning then I could ever wish to be. I bowed to Hizaki, letting him know that I admired him. He did the same to me. He smiled, and thanked the nurse. She nodded, "I'll leave you two alone."

As soon as the door shut behind us Hizaki's smile fadded, "You know why they put us together, ne?"

"Because we are the same."

"We are not. I am much better then you are. Look at you, you look like a whore. I however, have one lover, and will always have one lover. That is how a proper lady behaves. Not by trapsing around town begging for someone to fuck her brains out."

"How the hell do you know what I do?"

"Your look says it all, babe. Oh and one other thing, Dont touch any of my stuff."

* * *

_I cant believe she said that to me. Does she really think Kyo is out for himself? If he was he wouldn't have been in here with me. He wouldn't have gotten locked up for rape. And I most certainly wouldn't be in here, because my parents think I'm fucked up from having sex with Kyo. Only they dont seem to think it was sex, they think I was forced, and Kyo is such a bad mean person. But he isn't, he's so much more then that. Sure he's had some problems, but he used to cut himself, and it only got worse when he came in here. He stopped all that now. He's cleaned up so much. _

"Kyo I really need you right now." I said to myself. I hugged my pillow tight to my chest, and cried into it. I felt so lost, and confused. My heart hurt so bad, like someone had ripped it from inside me. I should be happy that Kyo was out of here, and on his way to get out future secure, but I couldn't help but have thoughts of him moving on, and forgetting about me. And just the thought of him not being close to me, was more then I could bare. I choked, not being able to breathe normally from crying so hard, my head pounded, and I remember what Kyo turned to when he felt like this. I got up with shakey legs and ran to the bathroom, I locked it, and climbed into the bathtub. I reached across from me on the little ledge, and grabed the razor. Kyo always cut his arms, and wrists, then wore jackets and long sleaved shirts to hide it. I had another idea though. I placed the razor against my left wrist, and dragged it across my vein's. I hissed out in pain, and watched in anticipation, finally a small trickle of blood ran down my hand. It really wasn't like how it was in movies, when you saw someone cut themself. You always imagine you would bleed to death, but the reality was it took several seconds for just a little blood to come out, it didn't matter how hard I pressed down, it still came out slowly. As if it were laughing in my face. I pressed the razor again on my skin, and dragged it across my wrist, this time I let out a whimper, because it hurt so bad.

The first time someone cuts is always the worst. Its the time that hurts the most, and that when cutting only once or twice is more then enough, and you think how stupid you were to do such a thing, but you always turn back to the razor or knief, and do it again.

Once I realized what I had down, I grabbed a towl, and pressed it to my wrist. The bleeding didn't stop for sometime, so I decided to crawl into bed, and take a nap, I didn't care if I would ruin my sheets with blood, if anything it would make it all the more colorful. I hated how plan this place was, everything was so white, and so sanitary. In the mornings the halls reaked of bleach. It filled your lungs, and you couldn't help but cough continuously. Sometimes it was so bad, I would wake up with a headach. Once the smell got in your lungs, you couldn't get it out. I was tired of being clean, tired of living it. I wasn't me here, and there was no way I could ever be me here.

* * *

"Were here." Sakura said, trying to sound happy about it. This only made me cling to Tora even more. I was shaking, and didn't want to move. I could feel my eyes swell up with tears.

"Sweetie, I'm here. I wont let anything happen to you. I promise."

"Ok. This is what we are going to do. I am going to go and knock on the door, and arrest your step father. I will walk him by the police car, so you can identify him through the window. He cant see you at all, and he will not hurt you. I have a recorder in here, and all you need to do is say thats him. When you speak, try to be as clear as you can. All three of us will hear you, we all have a microphone in our earpiece that will allow us to hear you. After we will take him away in the police car behind this van. After the car has driven away, We will let you out, and you can gather up some of your things. Do you have any questions?"

I shook my head, and Officer Sosuke nodded. The officers nodded to eachother, all the them taking their places. Two of them went up to the door, while one of them stayed close to the car. I was so scared, I dotn think I ever shook so much in my life. I burried my face in Tora's shirt, clinging hopelessly to him. His arms tightened around me, as he kissed the top of my head.

"Saga look." I took my face away from Tora's chest, and looked up at him. He was staring out the window with his mouth open. I hesitantly looked over to see what he was staring at. There was my step father flat out on the lawn, his hands behind his back. In the door way there was a women, holding a crying baby. My jaw dropped at the site. I was in just as much shock as Tora. I couldn't believe it. Tora shook me from my daze, when I came back to reality there was my step father standing in front of me. I gaze a disgusted look, " Thats him." I said low, but clearly. The officer nodded, and took him away. I watched as the car drove away. A genuine smile spread across my face, "Tora. He's gone! I did it!"

"Yes you did. I'm proud of you."

Tora pressed his lips against Saga's trembling ones. Both boys smiling into the kiss.

" I dont want to break you two up, but it's time to go and gather your things Saga. I will go in with you if you would like?"

"Thank you Sakura, but I want Tora to come with me, please?"

"That is fine, if he wants to. I still have to stand by just incase."

I got out of the car, and stood staring at my house. I tried to remember the good times, but like a lingering black cloud, all the bad memories came back. Tora grabbed my hand, and I looked up at him. I couldn't smile, he gave one the best he could. I looked back down, and took a deep breath, and walked inside. One of the officers had taken the woman and the baby away from the house, so I could go inside. I wanted to ask her so many questions, would I ever get that chance? Who was she? Was that his baby? Was she really going to stand by and watch him hurt their baby? Or maybe he would never hurt their kid. Either way, I would never get to know.

I stepped into my old house, and let the tears fall. It was so different then the last time I saw it. The walls where a cheery red color, the furiture was clean, and in the corner of the room, there was a little playpen set up for the baby. The room itself wasn't exactly what I was looking at, but the hallway, I took a step back, and Tora caught me.

"Whats wrong Saga?" He asked me in a calm voice.

"T Thats where he b beat, and ra raped me. Thats the last beating I took from him." Tora pulled me to him, "He's never going to hurt you again." Then he whispered, "I'll kill him before he touches you again." He kissed me, and took my hand, "Where was your room?"

"This way." I said. As I walked past the hall area, and into my room. I gasped, the room was pink, and there was a crib, and a rocking chair next to the window. Where my stuff, though I had very little, was once sitting, was now taken away, and replaced with things for a baby girl.

"Saga, I am so sorry." Tora said. I still had a small bit of hope. I walked to the closet, and pushed away the baby clothes hanging there. I kneeled down, and pulled back the carpet. I could feel Tora's eyes burn into my back. I knew he was curious. Then I started fumbling with the floor boreds that was underneath. Finally they came loose, and I was able to retrieve the one thing that kept me going through the hard times. I stood up and turned to Tora, and smiled, "This is all I need from here." Tora wrapped his arm around my shoulder and walked me out, with a smile on my face, I knew I would be ok.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Chapter Fourty One**_

"umph.. Tomo please, your hurting me."

Tomo didn't bother paying attention to Yuh's plea's, not even when when Yuh began to cry from the pain. Yuh managed to squirm out of Tomo's grasp, while Tomo let the water from the bathtub drain out. Yuh slipped and crawled out of the bathroom. Tomo was quick, and caught Yuh's foot in the doorway. Yuh whimpered, and turned on his hip looking up at Tomo. His lips were swollen from sucking and biting on Yuh's neck, and were red from the blood he drew from Yuh.

"Tomo... please..." Yuh begged in one last desperate attempt. But Tomo was to love sick to see straight. He saw red instead.

* * *

"Yuki... Do you remember what happened?"

"No... Nobody will tell me anything. All I want is to talk to Ban... I want my boyfriend."

Sakura spoke in a soft voice, "Yuki, Ban did this to you. Ban is in the psych ward right now."

" Y YOUR LY LYING... HE WOULD NEVER HURT ME!" Yuki screamed out in defense of his lover. Yuki shook his head, "Why are you lying to me?"

"Yuki, he almost killed you! If you want to see him you are going to have to go and visit him..."

"Well then take me to him!" Yuki said, cutting Sakura off.

"You need to get a release from the doctor before you can go and do anything. And you have to come and see me for evaluation before you go down and see him. I want to make sure your stable enough to go down there, and comfront him."

"Excuse me Sakura chan, but Yuki requested to speak with his brother. Here is the phone, I called him for you."

Sakura got up, and walked past the nurses aide. The nurses aiden handed Yuki the phone. He took it, bowing the best he could, "Arigatou."

He waited until Sakura and the nurse walked out of the room, before he put the phone to his ear, "Moshi Moshi?"

* * *

"Ahhhh, Kiyoharu! It's so nice to see you again. Honestly I thought for a moment you were dead. I had not heard from Kiyo sama in a while, I began to worry."

"Nice to see you too Tatsurou." Kiyoharu masked his emotions very well. When he spoke, or walked no on could read him. Kiyoharu was a lot older then Tatsurou. In the drug world, Tatsurou was a baby. He had inherited his fathers job, as one of the biggest drug dealers in Japan. People from all over Japan would come to Tatsurou for drugs, but it wasn't because of Tatsurou. It was because of who his father was. "Dont tell me you've come all the way over here just to pay me a visit!"

"Of course not, that would mean wasting time and money, for nothing."

Kiyoharu grinned, "Well then what?" Kiyoharu pretended to act dumb. He knew he owed Tatsurou money. Infact he had been paying off his debt monthly. Before Tatsurou's father was murdered Kiyoharu was Toshi's right hand man. Toshi had been training his son since he was eight, about the job, and what to do and what not to do. Kiyoharu found himself getting more and more pushed away from the picture. Toshi assured Kiyoharu that no matter what Kiyoharu would always be here to help run the company. Kiyoharu was the one who went out, and brought the druggies in. Toshi was just the provider, the one who made everything work.

"You know what I want."

"Wont you come in and have some tea? Maybe we can chat awhile?"

"I'm a busy man, Kiyo. What could we possibly talk about?"

"A business proposal, perhaps?"

"I'm not like my father. You are of no use to me anymore. I helped you enough. The least you can do now is return the favor."

"Toshi was a good man. He knew what he was doing. Toshi is what made this company, I know things about it that you have no clue about. Sure you seem to be doing a damn good job right now. So was Toshi. But what is a business man going to do when a fire breaks out? Will he know how to put out the flames? I know how to put out those flames. That is something you learn from being on the streets, and dealing with people like this. That was Toshi's problem too. If he didn't have me, he would have been destroyed a long time ago."

"I think I'm done here." Tatsurou said, turning on his heel. Before he could walk out, Kiyoharu's voice stopped him.

"Tatsu... Just remember, I've lived this before, you may have been trained for the family businuss, but you will never fully understand until you walked in everybodies shoes. You have zero expirance with that kind of stuff. I have a lifetime. Just remember that!"

* * *

"Miko, I know Omi has run off so many times before, I dont really know how she does it, or why she even chooses to come back. I have been informed about something Miko. I am afraid, Omi wont be coming back, she was found dead early this morning. I am very sorry. "

"What? No... No ... You... Your wrong. Omi Is fine...she's fine..She said she would be fine!" Miko broke down in hysterics. She had lost so many people close to her. Now she was being told that her girlfriend was dead. Now the only thing she had left was her brother. She felt as though she was the cause of all the death's around her. She didn't know how to cope with it all.

"I am very very sorry Miko. But the police have some questions for you."

Until that point Miko didn't even notice that there was two police officers in the room.

"I'm officer Sakito." He was tall, and muscular. He had his head freshly shaved, and took on a very manly appearance. The other was about 5'5" he wasn't as muscular as officer Sakito, but still well built, "I'm Officer Yuujirou. We believe that you may have been the last one here to see Omi, the night she disappeared. Can you tell me about what time you last saw her that day?"

Miko tried her best to contain herself, and answer the question, " Umm, I dont know... I think right before dinner, we were hanging out. After dinner, she walked me to my room, and told me she would see me later." Miko broke down again. The officers wrote down everything that she said.

"Did she tell you she was planning on escaping?"

Miko's body grew stiff, she had begged Omi not to leave. She felt something was wrong, but Omi didn't want to listen to her, "It's all my fault." Miko fell into a state of shock after her realization.

"Miko, it's not your fault. Do you hear me? I think that's enough for today officers. Thank you."

"Thank you for your time, we will be back tomorrow to finish questioning her."

* * *

Shinya was growing short on nerves very quickly. Hizaki was like a damn queen, telling him what to do, and what not to do. Tell him that Dr. Sexy was his, and not to be touched or looked at by Shinya.

"He's a doctor! How can I not look at him or talk to him, or touch him?"

"Simple... Stay out of his way!" Hizaki hissed.

"And what if I need to see a doctor?" Shinya asked simply, and pleased with himself for even coming up with that question.

"There are other doctors here, baka! Dr. Gackt is just the best one they have. So if you do get sick or need to see a doctor, you will request to see a different doctor. Do you understand?"

Shinya frowned, "Yes I do. I understand that your fucking Dr. Gackt, and that is not allowed in this facility, ne? And if for some reason I cant go and see Dr. Gackt when and if I need to... then I'm sure there are other people that work here that would have a field day with this new information, dont you think so?" Shinya smirked, and got closer to Hizaki as he spoke, "So let me tell you that if you do get in my way to see the doctor, I will see to it that you will never ever get near him again, and I will let everyone know that you have been fucking the doctor. I dont think you want to visit the doctor in jail now do you?"

Hizaki was speachless. Shinya knew that he know had the upper hand in this fight. Shinya wasn't as stupid or innocent as he looked, and he used that to his advantage. Shinya learned how to be sneaky. Infact, he had become quite good at his games. Shinya turned and left the room, knowing that Hizaki would follow soon after from nerves.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the lunch announcement being made. I didn't want to get up, then I remembered my wrist. I pulled my arm up to my face, and saw the dried blood. I had never been really fond of bracelets until now. I used them to cover up the cuts on my wrist. I got dressed, and decided to go somewhere I hadn't gone in a while. It wasn't a long walk at all, but the intensity of it made it so much worse. I walked into the hospital, and walked into the back area. No one bothered to stop me, or ask if I needed help. I had been here so many times before, that they knew me by name now. The most anyone ever did now was stop me, and ask how I was. One nurse stopped me, "Mao, my goodness, I haven't seen you in a while. I was beginning to worry about you. How have you been?"

"I've been better. How is Mizuki doing?"

"He's doing so much better, the doctors started him on some new medication, and he has moved up to rehab."

"Where is rehab?"

"Upstairs, I'll take you."

I followed the nurse up the stairs, and pondered about Mizuki for a while. _Had it really been that long since I last saw him. How come no one told me that he was in rehab, or started new meds? I'm his boyfriend, I have a right to know this stuff!_

As Mao reached the top of the stairs, he suddenly felt weak._ Mizuki was doing good enough to be up here with all the rest of the rehabers, what if he met someone else? Someone that could love him, and help him better then what I could?_

"Mao... Mao, are you alright? You've been staring into space."

"HUH.. Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine, arigatou gozamasu!"

"Well, this is Mizuki's room, I'll leave you two alone."

"Arigatou." Mao thanked her again, and watched her leave. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

* * *

Ruki lay breathless on their bed. Reita lay half on the bed, and half on Ruki. Reita's eyes started to drift closed. Ruki proped himself up on his side watching Reita sleep. The sweat started to disappear, and his breathing became light again. Ruki sighed, and shifted his weight, so he was laying on his back, he crossed his arms over his chest, and tried to close his eyes. After a few seconds he opened them again, and grumbled. He tried turning over, and snuggling with Reita, but nothing worked, so Ruki got up.

I walked over to my mini desk I had sitting in the corner of the room. I felt the urge to wright in my journal. I started with the date, and time, and then began to write aimlessly. I didn't even know what I wrote until I finished writing. It was as if my hand took over, and pulled every single thought from my head on its own.

_**Journal**_

_**Today was just like anyother day. Get up in the morning meet up with friends. I haven't seen Mizuki in a while. I think I'll go visit him tomorrow. Rei is sleeping on our bed. He is such a beautiful person, and I love him so much. But I feel as if something is missing. I dont know what, and I feel bad because of it. I dont know if he feels the same or not, how would I ask him? Or should I bring it up at all? I know Reita loves me, he proves it everyday. He is so good to me. He's never hurt me, or forced me into anything. He's careful with me. **_

_**I dont know if I'm getting used to it, or if I am getting bored with Reita. I love him to death, and I would never leave him, but there is just something missing. I mean what could it be? We have plenty alone time, we would do anything for eachother. We share a room, so its not like I never see him. And we are always willing to help other people out. We dont fight, well very much, and if we do its done out of public. We have sex every night.**_

_**Journal I wish you could talk back to me sometimes! **_

_**

* * *

**_

We arived back at the facility. I wasn't sure if I was tired from the drive, or tired from the tears. Tora had been there the whole time for me, comforting me though everything.

Saga didn't want to hurt anymore, for once he wanted to know what happiness was. He had forgotten how good it could be. Tora had promised him he wouldn't let anything bad ever happen to him again. Tora knew all to well how hard life could be, and how mean. Even though he had a loving mother, he decided that a family enviorment wasn't at all for him. He threw himself out on the streets, and raised himself. His mother didn't know what else to do. When she had finally found her son again, she was shocked and disgusted at him. He had taken the turn for the worse. Of course Saga didn't know all of this, he didn't know Tora at all. All Saga knew was that he had someone that was willing to care for him, willing and wanting to protect him by any means nessessary.

Once we got inside, Sakura turned to us, and asked, "Saga, do you feel like talking about this?"

I thought for a moment, I did to a point, but not to her. I wanted to talk to Tora, not her. Course, she didn't need to know that, "Arigatou gozamasu, iie."

"Alright, if you change your mind, you know where to find me. We will talk more about this tomorrow."

"Arigatou."

Tora took my hand, and lead me back to our room. I was so thankful for that. I was so tired, and all I wanted to do was curl up in bed, next to Tora, and sleep. Tora must have felt the same way, because the first thing he did when we walked into the room, was fall face first on the bed. He let out a small sigh, and turned over holding out his hands. I walked over to him, and he pulled me onto his lap. His arms wrapped around my waiste, as he nuzzled my neck.

"Do you know how weird it was to be back over there? And he just moves on, like its no loss to him. That wasn't his house, it was my mothers, and mine. until he came along. When they got married, he made her put his name on the papers. I cant believe he has another women, and a child."

"Dont work yourself up sweetie. It wont do you any good." Tora said kissing my neck.

For the first time since I had been in the facility, and I wanted to scream. I didn't find Tora's words, or touches, and kisses soothing. I wanted my mom! But there was no way of that happening. All I could do was cry. Like a pathetic child. Wasn't that all I was though? A useless, pathetic child? I was nothing special. Is that why my mother died, because she saw me as nothing, because I was nothing to her? I pushed myself up off of Tora's lap, and ran out the door. My tears made it hard for me to make out where I was going. I didn't care that I knocked into people, and some walls here and there, I just kept on going. Down the stairs, and to the elevator, I knew where I wanted to be.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Chapter Fourty Two**_

The following morning, like always, Tomo woke up with a yawn. He smiled at his love who was snuggled, all curled up in a peacefull ball sleeping. At least thats what Tomo saw. Yuh knew if he acted as if he was asleep everything would be alright. Truth was, everything was far from alright. Tomo couldn't help himself, and Yuh was too afraid, and in love to see it. Yuh listened for when Tomo left the room for his morning shower. Then he opened his eyes, and shook in fear of what was to come. He got off the bed, and walked over to the mirror. Fully exposed, he was able to see his whole body. He was covered in bruises. His neck was littered in hickies. Some even bared the teeth marks from Tomo.

All too soon, Tomo walked out of the shower. A towel wrapped around his waist, his hair was still dripping wet. He watched his love touching over all the love marks Tomo gave him. From the bruises on his hips, to the marks on his neck. Tomo walked up behind him, and wrapped his arms around Yuh's chest. Yuh stiffend up a bit, not too sure what to expect from Tomo.

Tomo rested his chin on Yuh's shoulder, admiring his lovers body in the mirror, "Your so beautiful." Tomo spoke softly.

"I dont feel beatiful." Yuh state gloomly.

"You are. You always will be. I love you so much."

Yuh turned around in Tomo's arms, and stared deep into his eyes for a long while, before he answered back, "I love you too."

* * *

"Moshi moshi."

"You haven't come to see me in a while."

"Yuki? Is that you?"

"Hai."

"Whats wrong? Your voice is all shaky."

Yuki let out a gasp, trying to keep from crying out altogether like a child, "Why didn't I turn out alright? Why couldn't I be more like you? What happened differently with you then me? I dont understand." This time Yuki couldn't contain himself any longer. He sobbed over the phone.

"Yuki. I'll be right over."

* * *

I walked around my new "home" as they call it. And I hated it. Everyone was in the dinning room, having lunch. I decided to join them, and see what kind of trouble I could get into. As soon as I stepped inside, I looked around, and spotted her. She was soooo beautiful. She was standing in line to get something to drink. I hurried over. Once I was in line, she looked behind, and turned back again. She didn't even give me two seconds! How unfair.

"Hey, whats your name?" I asked her. She looked behind herself once again, "I mean... your... your..."

"I'm Miko, and I'm not interested in anyone hitting on me today." She turned around again, her long black hair swishing with her movements. She was so beautiful.

"I'm Kanon. I'm new, and really dont know anyone."

This time Miko turned around, "I have had the worst week of my whole life. Do you think I care that you dont know anyone, when the only person that I ever loved just died, my brother is in the hospital, and my other brother, god only knows what happend to him!"

Miko walked away, tears building up in her eyes. Kanon stood in shock, feeling stupid. He ran after her, and followed her to her room. When he got there he was shocked to find her sitting on the edge of her bed crying. How could a simple introduction make someone cry? Kanon thought.

"Listen Miko, I apologize if I upset you... I just thought, maybe... that... you ..."

"I have so much going on right now. I'm sorry for running off."

"Its ok. Now what were you trying to say about your brother?"

"Which one?"

"Both."

"Well, I have two brothers, both older. Yuki, he's closest to my age, he's in here with me, and he is in the hospital, because of his boyfriend. They wont let me see him until tomorrow. My older brother is ten years older then me, nine years older then Yuki. I haven't heard from him for almost a year now. He used to come visit all the time, but he stopped. A part of me misses him, and the other part of me hates him for leaving us in here. What did you say your name was?"

"Kanon. And I am so sorry to hear that. Do you have a boyfriend?"

Miko's face fell, as soon as her tears started to dry up, her eyes welled up with fresh ones, "I just lost my girlfriend." Miko curled up sobbing. Kanon rubbed her back, "I'm sorry to hear that. Why did she leave you?"

"She didn't leave me. She died."

* * *

Like clock work, as I flirted with some random worker. I think he might have been a guard of some type because of the way he was dressed. Hizaki came out into the hall. He held up is big red dress, exposing his tall black high heeled boots, ever so delicate he stepped towards me. His lusious pink lips twisted in a wide grin. He sashayed right past me in the direction of the group of doctors. He wasn't going to do what I think he was going to do. I couldn't help but stare wide eyed at him. He worked Dr. Dreamy like it was nothing. Dr. Gackt grinned and nodded. He excused himself from the table, and followed Hizaki down another hall. I watched until they disappeared, how could it be so easy for him? The fucking whore! Dr. Gackt is mine, not his, he doesn't have his named tattooed on his body! Although he has been there longer then I have, but but thats not the point. I silently argue with myself, shaking my head as I answer, soon I start getting weird stares from people as I pass them by. I could honestly care less, as I head back to my room. Forgetting all about the hot guy I was talking too. I knew how to be a tease. And if that's what I have to do to get Dr. Gackt to take me, then thats what I am going to do!

* * *

I waited for several minutes, until Mizuki finally opened the door. For the longest time I couldn't speak. My chest grew tight at the sight of Mizuki. There was something very different about him. I couldn't understand it. It had been so long since I had seen him, and thats when I wanted to break down. He was my world, my crutch, my everything. And he knew it, he supported me through everything, where did I get the right to treat him like this, when he had been there for me for so long. Even when I told him I didn't want to see him, he still stood by me. I was such a stupid coward for leaving him to fend for himself, while he struggled to hold onto life. Now look at him, he's doing good, without me. He's made it this far without me. He doesn't need me, the way I needed him.

"Ma Mao, what are you doing here?" Mizuki asked in a cracked voice. I felt my heart sink. I wanted to pull him close to me, and tell him how sorry I was, but then again that was the cowardly part of me. I didn't have it in me to do it.

"Zuki, I am so sorry for everything! I really am."

Mizuki moved away from the door, pulling it open further, allowing me to come in.

"How have you been?" Mizuki asked.

"Does that honestly matter?"

"Hai." He stated back softly.

I shook my head, not wanting to answer the question. It didn't feel right, why should I complain to him, when he was in here alone suffering himself?

"How have you been?" I asked instead.

"I've been better. Moving up in the world. Its really lonely here sometimes. The people in this wing are to focus on getting better, and getting out of here. I didn't even know this wing existed." Mizuki laughed.

"What is this wing?"

"Its where you come a month before you get released."

As if my heart hadn't sunk any further down. It managed to find a dark hole to stuff itself in, making me feel even worse then I did before.

I opened my mouth to speak, but was interupted by a knock on the door, "Come in." Mizuki answered. I looked behind me, and there was Ruki, standing in the doorway. Mizuki smiled, and I couldn't help but watch them from behind. Mizuki seemed happy, and all of a sudden back to his usually bubbly self, my heart sunk deeper. Ruki stepped in, not even taking any notice in my presance in the room. Ruki gave Mizuki a hug, and a soft kiss on the cheek. I felt tears prick my eyes.

"I'll just leave you two alone then?"

"Oh Mao, I didn't see you there." Ruki said, "Please dont leave just because of me." His words hit me hard, the sound in his voice was venomous. Mizuki turned to look at me, his expression was sad, yet relaxed, and peaceful. I nodded my head, glaceing one last time at Mizuki before I left the room.

* * *

I continued to run, the dark halls engulfing my small body. I couldn't see where I was going, which was alright. I had been down here so many times since I had been here, I knew my way around. I my delicate body slamming into the door, as I fumbled around for the knob, as I fell into the room. I breathed out a sigh of relief, now able to see thanks to the glow in the dark paint strewn across the walls. I walked over to the corner, where the pile of dirty couches rested ontop of eachother. I was fasinated with how they could stay like that. Reita informed of how hard everyone worked at this room, and how no one comes down here anymore except for them. They were told it was haunted, because one of this area was where they kept the real psycho's. It was also a morgue somewhere down one of these halls. Sure it was creepy down here, but it was our safe place. The only place any of us could escape from teachers, doctors, officers, and therapists. I climbed up to the top of the pile, remembering when Reita told me how they found a pole in another room, which held up the couches in the middle. Then some wood, and nails, and other things making the sides strong, and in place. Once I reached the top of the pile, I layed down, and closed my eyes. Allowing myself to enter another world, a peaceful world of my own.

* * *

So another Chapter done! I'm sad to say this story is coming to an end. I'm also planning on a sequal for this fic. I dont want to have to do what I am going to have to do, but it is for the sake of the sequal, so therefore I am forced to do it!

Comment, I'm very very interested to know who you all think is Miko, and YUki's MYSTERY BROTHER! lol


	43. Chapter 43

_**Chapter Fourty Three**_

Over the next couple of days, Tomo had been back to his original self. The guy I first fell in love with. Today was our first year anniversary, and I couldn't help but be madly, and totally head over heals in love with him, that is if I knew where he was. My smile faded, as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and noticed him gone.

"TOMO?" I waited for a reply, but nothing. I got up and looked around the small room, he wasn't here, "Maybe he went to the kitchen for some breakfast." I spoke out loud to myself. That had always been a bad habit of mine. It got me into a lot of trouble when I was younger. Course, it didn't take me too long to learn to control my mouth. After I got beat up the first time, it got easier to keep my mouth closed.

I decided to shower, then deciding what to wear was another story. I threw clothes everywhere. Tomo made me a shirt, it was by all means my favorite shirt of all time. But I couldn't find it anywhere. Instead I took out a plain white, button up shirt, and a pair of black skinny jeans, I put that on. Next I went into the bathroom, and brushed out my long thick blonde hair, curling it at the top, with the curling iorn. Then my make up, which consisted of a small, yet thick black line across the lower half of my eyelid, then on top of that, purple eyeshadow. I searched around for my lipgloss, finally agreeing on a certain kind, cherry flavored was the best. I put it on, and was satisfied with my reflection. As I turned to leave, I jumped, not expecting Tomo to be standing there in the doorway, a smile plastered on his face.

"Geez, Someone should warn me next time you decide to make yourself super gorgeous. I think I almost died looking at you babe." Tomo said as he snaked his arms around his younger lovers waist. Tomo leaned in, and softly kissed Yuh's cheek, causing him to blush.

"Thanks sweetie. Oh, have you seen my special shirt?"

"Nope, why?"

"Because I wanted to wear it today, but its gone."

"It's not gone Yuh, your probably just not seeing it, thats all."

"Ahh, maybe I need glasses?" Yuh asked, with a smirk on his face.

"I never fucking said that! Fuck, you take things the wrong way, all the fucking time!" Tomo began. Yelling at Yuh, who flinched.

"Babe, I didn't mean it like that. I was only playing."

Tomo relaxed a bit, running his hands through his messy bonde hair, "I'm sorry Yuh, I just. I'm just tired, thats all. I didn't mean to yell at you. Come here."

Yuh was reluctant to do so, after some thought Yuh took a shakey step forward. Tomo's hands rested against Yuh's thin waist, "I love you."

"I love you too." Yuh's hands carressed Tomo's cheeks, then ran his fingers through his hair. Tomo leaned down, kissing Yuh, "I'm so sorry." Tomo whispered.

* * *

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yeah, I'm here to see my brother."

"His name?"

"Ishihara Yuki."

"Ah, yes Mr. Ishihara is right down here. He is in a temporary rehab room. He will be moved in the next week. Right this way."

I followed her to my little brothers room, I couldn't help but get butterflies. I hadn't been in here in so long. The staff was new to me, everything seemed knew, and very unframilar to me. I couldn't help but mentally put myself down for being a bad older brother.

"This is his room. Wait here for a moment while I see if he is up to having visitors."

The little old lady knocked on the door, and stepped inside. I could hear words being exchanged, then she came back out, "He's waiting for you."

I took a deep breath, and stepped inside, not really sure what to expect from Yuki.

"Yuki?" I asked in a shakey voice. I watched as he turned around, and...

* * *

I couldn't control my sobbing anymore. The only person that truely loved me, and gave me something stable in my life was gone. My brother was doing better, but he had problems of his own, and as for the rest of my family, including my other brother, I really could care less about them. I wanted Omi. I wanted to feel her. I wanted her warmth, and comfort. I wanted those lips against mine. And no matter what I did, or how much I wished for those things, it would never come.

I had forgotten about Kanon, sitting next to me until I felt his warm, and gentle hand on my cheek, moving a strand of hair from my face, and wiping away my tears. Confusion, and curiosity filled my mind. He was so close to me, I could feel his breath tingle my lips, was I ready for this?

Kanon leand in and brushed his lips against mine. I closed my mind, and imagined Omi's lips kissing me. Her teeth grazing over my lip, sending waves of shivers down my spine. As Omi pulled away, I came back to my reality. Sadness engulfed me, as I realized it wasn't Omi I had been kissing, but Kanon. He hushed me until my sobs quieted, and my body stopped convulsing. My eyes slid shut, and I left Kanon alone, in a peaceful state.

Yoshiki walked into the room, as I started fuming. How could he just fucking do that to me? If it wasn't for me he would be nothing, his father would have been nothing. He would be just a pretty fucking face if it wasn't for me. Sure he knew everything there is to know about drugs, how to get it, how to grow it, and make it. But without me thats all he would have. I was the one that went out risking my life to bring in customers. ME! Not him! And where exactly does he get the right to step on me like this?

"FUCK!" I screamed. I needed to take my anger out on something, someone. I ran past Yoshiki, into the the long dark hallway, and down a flight of stairs, leading into the basement. To that one door, I scrambled with the lock, finally managing to get inside. I kicked the door shut behind me, I heard it collide into place, listening to the echo of the thick steal door slamming shut.

"You really dont realize what you have until its all gone. One minute you have everything you could ever want. A good paying job, high ranked, and well respected, a loving boyfriend. Then the person in charge dies, leaving his son the company, and what happens to you? You get pushed out of the way, out of the light, and everything you worked so hard to get is snatched right out of the palm of your hands. How is that fucking fair?"

"Wha what are you talking about? I'm sorry if I did something to you, but I really dont know what your talking about right now." Uruha said. His voice shaking in fear.

"I'm trying to help you!" Kiyoharu screamed, "Thats all I ever try to fucking do is help people! You have a good boyfriend, who needs help to quit drugs, but no. Instead you suply him with the shit. Your brother, ha! Thats a joke! When was the last time you talked with your brother?"

"You leave my brother alone!"

"He needs you Uruha! There are things going on with him. You need to wake the fuck up, and help the two people that need it most. Stop being a little whore for drugs, and straighten the fuck up! Your not gonna live for fucking ever Uruha! And neither will they if you dont open your fucking eyes, and do something about it!" Kiyoharu screamed. All his anger boiling up inside him, spilling out trying to make his point across.

"How do you know about my brother?"

"I have my ways." Kiyohaur sighed, and sat down infront of Uruha, "I look into everyone that I do business with. Your little brother, Yuh. He looks just like you. He's blind you know. Just like you."

"What the fuck are you talking about. Yuh is fine. He is safe. you know nothing..."

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up! Everyone is safe, arn't they? You, me, Yuh, Aoi? Were all safe, ne? Then why are you here? Why am I here? Look around you. Yuh maybe in a safe enviorment, but its the people around him that make it unsafe. And sometimes the ones we love, are the ones we should be afraid of."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Kiyoharu got up, and walked away from a screaming Uruha.

I couldn't help feel my frustration build up. I wasn't hurting anyone was I? I mean seriously, sure I got drugs for my boyfriend, because he needs them. Yuh is fine, he's in a rehab center, how bad could his life possibly be? He's got clothes, and food to eat, and a clean dry place to sleep, and friends. He's fine! As for Aoi, there isn't anything I want more then for him to stop doing drugs, but I really cant have that can I? I'm not him, I cant make him just quit. Its up to him to stop himself, not me.

A moment later Kiyoharu came back through the door, he swung it open. The door hit the wall, and bounced back, slamming shut. Kiyoharu dragged my boyfriend into the room, he was pail, bearly able to stand up. He looked so much skinnier then I remember him.

"Aoi!" I screamed out, trying to scramble by my feet. The chains holding me to the wall wouldn't allow it. I fell back down. I reached my arms out to grab Aoi, but Kiyoharu held him back from me.

"Uru." Aoi bearly made out, a half smile on his face.

"What did you do to him? What did you do?" Uruha screamed out crying.

* * *

A few hours later, Hizaki walked back into the room. His long beautiful dress a little disheveled. His hair wasn't as fine as it was before he walked out of the room. His neck stained a light pink from from kisses.

"Well, it looks like whores get around here easily." Shinya said, his voice leaking venom.

"I am not a whore, from what I can see with the clothes your laying on the bed, we both know who the whore is."

"A boy is going to do what he has to around here. I think you of all people would understand that concept very well."

Hizaki glared at him. Then relaxed, imagining just moments ago with Gackt all over him. Hizaki smiled calmly, "You do what you have to do, just remember there is a fine line between classy, and slutty. Gackt doesn't like sluts."

"And this is coming from the one thats playing the doctor? I'll keep that in mind when Gackt is fucking me, and not you!"

Hizaki glared at Shinya, trying to think of something to say, but couldn't. "I am going to take a bath..."

"And I care because?" Shinya cut off.

Hizaki walked away in a huff.

* * *

I slid down the door. I felt my eyes grow warm with tears. I heard Ruki's voice from inside the room, "Geez, whats his problem?" I was so pissed at everything, without thinking I jumped up, and punched the door as hard as I could. I screamed from the pain, and fell to the floor hitting my head, I passed out.

I glanced and Ruki, then ran so fast I almost collided with the door. I swung it open as fast as I could. There was Mao, laying past out on the floor, nurses surrounding him cleaning up his blood.

"What happened?" I asked as calmly as I could, but of course everyone was so busy taking care of Mao they didn't hear me, "What happened?" I screamed.

One of the nurses looked at me, "Please, he's my boyfriend." Ruki looked at me shocked, the nurse looking at me with sympathy.

"He punched the door. Once we are done cleaning him up, we will be taking him down for X -rays. For now, you should go back in that room, and I will let you know how things are going once we find out."

Before I had time to process what was going on, Ruki pulled me into the room.

"Your still with him after everything he's put you through?" Ruki asked getting frustrated.

"Is that really anything you should concern yourself with?"

"Yes as a matter of fact it is."

"Why?" Mizuki yelled, both boys so close to eachother their faces were just a few inches apart.

"Because... I'm in fucking love with you!"

* * *

I felt something or rather someone softly pulling their fingers through my hair. Once I realized that it was only Tora I settled back down. My head resting in his lap, and I relaxed enough to let my eyes close once again.

"Dont run away from me like that again." Tora spoke calmly and softly. His fingers still working on my hair.

"Sorry." I said, not sure what else to say.

"It's ok, I just dont want you to get hurt."

We were silent for a minute, until I finally spoke, "What time is it?"

"Its morning sweetie. You slept all night."

"We should go back."

"The crowd should be in here soon anyways, so I really dont see a point."

"That way you can get some sleep, and I really dont want to be around anyone else right now."

Tora stretched his legs out for a while, then finally gave the answer to which Saga was looking for, "Ok, lets go back."

We walked hand in hand back to our room, but before we could get there we were stopped by Sakura.

"I need to see both of you in my office after breakfast please." She didn't even give us time to acknowledge her, before she left.

* * *

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! 33333

So how did you all like this chapter? Please comment or I wont update! I need to know how you all like it. Who do you all think is Yuki, and Miko's MYSTERY brother? I'm going to put up poll for this question. Please go there once you are done reading this. Will update again shortly, this time you WILL find out who their brother is in the next update... maybe :P lol


	44. Chapter 44

_**Chapter Fourty Four**_

"It's ok Tomo, you dont have to keep apologizing."

"Yes I do. I've hurt you so many times, and I dont know how to stop. Cant you see.. There is something wrong with me. I dont want to hurt you anymore." Tomo stared into Yuh's eyes. His heart aching over everything he'd ever done to his love. "Look at what I've done to you."

"Tomo please... Dont ... dont.. dont hold me so hard." Tomo's hug became tighter, before long he loosend up his grip. Sweat dripped from his forehead, and his hands shook.

"I cant help it Yuh. I'm crazy, and I know it, but there is nothing I can do about it." Tomo said with a giggle. Yuh shivered, "You can get some help. Talk to a therapist..." Yuh offered backing away from Tomo.

"Dont you think I've tried that? I've tried everything. Thats why I am here. Thats why I have you..."

Tomo backed Yuh up in a corner. Yuh gulped down his fear, completely unawear for what was about to happen.

* * *

"Yuki?" I asked in a shakey voice. I watched as he turned around, and almost jump out of bed.

"Miyavi! I cant believe your here! We've missed you so much. Where have you been?"

"I've missed you guys too, where's your sister?"

"Hold on, let me get the nurse to bring her down here."

"What happened to the cellphones you came in with?"

"No one paid the bill, they got turned off."

Miyavi's face fell, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, your not our parents."

"Can I help you boys with something?" A little old nurse walked in with a smile on her face, she was one of the few nurses that still wore a smile. Yuki looked up to her, as the mother he never got to have. She too fell in love with Yuki, course being a nurse, she couldn't show that love. Only behind closed doors. Once she was inside the room, he ran up to her, she wrapped her arms around his small waist. That was the only part of him she could reach, being four foot eight inches made hugging almost a six foot tall boy very hard to do.

"How's my boy doing today?"

"I'm good, hahaoya." Is what normally everyone called her. but for Yuki, that little nickname lived more truely to him then most anyone here. She just had that nateral motherly aroura about her.

"Hahaoya, This is my older brother, Miyavi."

Miyavi walked up to her, extending his hand for her to take, "How are you doing ma'am. Thank you so much for taking such good care of Yuki, and Miko for me."

"Ohhhhh, thats part of my job. And They are my favorite, just dont tell anyone that." Miyavi rolled his eyes with a smile. 'Sure.' He thought, 'Everyone says that.'

"They are wonderful kids arn't they?" He somewhat agreed.

"Indeed they are. And I will be right back with Miko."

Yuki watched hahaoya nurse walk out of the room, then turned to Miyavi.

"Where have you been all this time? No phone call or anything? Do you know what Miko is going through right now? What I am going through?"

"I'm sorry, but no I dont know whats going on. I'll tell you everything when your sister gets here. It's going to bennifit all of us." Miyavi smiled weakly. His stomach twisting with instensity, and the words Yuki had spoken.

There was a knock on the door, Miko was sleeping peacefully in my arms.

"Come in." I answered.

"Oh dear, what is going on in here?"

"It's not what it looks like... I ...I swear."

"Whats your name?"

"Kanon."

"Kanon, is this your room?"

"No ma'am."

"Then I suggest you go to it now."

"No, hahaoya its ok. He was comforting me. I just miss Omi so much." Miko wipped more tears away, "I cant believe shes gone. Its my fault, I should have made her stay."

"You and I both know how hard headed she was dear. Dont blame yourself for her choices."

Kanon stood back and listened from the doorway, "Miko?"

"I'm sorry Kanon." Miko said standing up, "I didn't mean to cry like that. I dont want to take out my depression on you."

"Come find me later if you want. My room number is four - sixty two."

Miko nodded, and looked down, giving Kanon the oppertunity he needed to kiss her cheek. Miko blushed and watched him walk away. Hahaoya smiled, "I think he likes you."

"Hahaoya!" Miko said blushing. Both Miko, and the nurse giggling together.

"Miko, come with me. Your brother wanted to see you today." Hahaoya said, not telling her the rest of the reason, knowing that if she did know that her older brother finally showed up, she would walk back out of the room.

Miko knocked on Yuki's door, "Come in." Yuki answered.

* * *

"What did you do? What have you done to him?" Uruha screamed. He tried to reach for his boyfriend, but Kiyoharu was quick to pull him away. Aoi having little control over his body, couldn't fight, nor bearly speak.

"Have you forgotten what it was like to see him so high? I thought this is what you lived for. Right now Aoi doesn't care about you, he doesn't care about anyong, or anything. His body, and mind are numb to the world right now. Is that what you want for him?"

Uruha sobbed, until tears were no longer falling.

"Is it?" Kiyoharu yelled, causing Aoi to suddenly moan out, his head rolling around.

"N n no. I hate seeing him like that, but its the only thing that makes him happy."

"You are so fucking stupid. Right now it is, because he doesn't want to know anything different. He has you in his life, you can make him happy."

Uruha cried even more.

"All you have to do is admit to what you have been doing, and ask for help. He doesn't have a choice, because he's so far gone hes gonna have to listen to you. So say the word and I will help you both."

Uruha struggled for several minutes to catch his breath, "Help us."

* * *

Shinya put on his most revealing outfit. Although Hizaki was taking a bath, it didn't stop Shinya from going in. Shinya stood infront of the mirror, and applied his bright red lipstick, and continued to fix himself up.

"Ehh, Did you not hear me when I told you I was going to take a bath?"

"No, I heard you very clearly."

"Get the fuck out."

"This is my bathroom too. Is it not? And I have plans, so if you dont like it get out, or grow up."

Hizaki growled, getting out of the tub, and wrapping a towel around his body. He glared at Shinya as he walked out. Shinya of course didn't pay any mind to his childish behavior.

Shinya took his time curling his hair, and fixing himself up. Once he was satisified with his looks, the last thing he had to do was put on his thigh high red, and black buckled boots.

"Where are you planning on going looking like that?"

"Jealous?" Shinya asked, hands on his thin hips.

"Whatever!" Hizaki said, as he continued to brush out his long blond locks.

Shinya smiled, and walked out of the room, more then ready for his doctors appointment.

* * *

"W what did you just say?" Mizuki asked in shock.

"I said I'm in love with you." Ruki sighed, "Look, I love Reita, and I have talked to him about our relationship, and he agree's that there is something missing. We both think that... it's... you."

"Ruki... I dont know what to say, or what you expect me to say. I have a boyfriend ... I" Mizuki started, shaking his head, but was quickly cut off by Ruki.

"Who? Mao?" Ruki spat, "If you think that's what a loving boyfriend does..." Ruki began, "Mao is not your boyfriend, do you know why he is here? I mean the truth."

"Yeah, he's here for drug rehab."

"And his brother?"

"His brother is in jail."

"Thats what you think."

"What do you mean?"

"They released him last week."

"If you think you know so much then tell me what you think is going on!" Mizuki demanded.

"Kyo and Mao were caught having sex. Mao parents think Kyo raped him. Mao has been seeing Kyo off and on since he's been in here. Mao finally lost it, and told Sakura that he never raped him. He's in love with his brother Ruki. Get that! He's never loved you. You were just his cover up. And now that his brother is gone, and out of his life for now. He's trying to crawl back into your arms."

Mizuki face held mixed emotions, he shook his head from left to right, as he tried to fight back tears. Mizuki choked back a small gasp, as he tried to comprehend everything that Ruki had just confessed to him.

"He was never going to tell you Zuki. Mao told Rei, and Rei told me. We dont want to see you get hurt. We care about you. Not Mao."

"Can you please just leave, I need some space right now."

"Sure, just remember Rei, and I are here for you. We can love you. We can show you how your supposed to be treated."

Ruki didn't say anything more. He left Mizuki to ponder, and sort through his thoughts.

* * *

Breakfast seemed to drag out forever. Saga shook a little in fear. Tora noticed and took a hold of his hand, trying to ease his concern.

Everything sped through Saga's mind, from the good to the bad, and everything inbetween.

"Hey sweetie, dont worry. Everything's going to be ok." Tora said with a smile, "Give me a kiss."

Saga leaned in close, giving Tora a quick peck on the lips. Then weather he was ready for it or not, Sakura called out Saga's name, "Can I see you please?"

"Can Tora come with?"

"No. Just you." Sakura gave a smile reasurring smile. Saga started to shake, "No, I want Tora with me."

"Saga calm down sweetie. It's ok. It's only going to be for a few minutes, I promise it wont be long." Sakura tried to reasure him.

Saga's breathing grew heavier at the thought of not having Tora with him.

"Saga look at me." Tora turned him so he was face to face with him, "It's ok love. Go in, see what she wants, and I promise I will be right here when you come out. Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise." Saga nodded, and turned to leave, but that didn't stop him from taking his eyes off of Tora. Tora smiled at him, encouraging him to keep going.

Once inside, Sakura closed the door, and offered for Saga to sit down.

"Saga, I have some news for you. Your fathers trail date got moved to next week instead of next month. Tomorrow I am going to be going through an evaluation with you to see if you can handle actually being at the trail. If you pass, then within the next couple days the police will come in and prepare you for the trail."

"I dont want to be in there with him."

"You wont be in there with him. For your part of the trail, they have to remove him from the courtroom."

"Can Tora come with me?"

"If you want him there, and he is willing to go, then yes. By all means." Sakura smiled, "Now go to your room, and get some rest. We have a lot of work to do within the next few weeks."

"Alright, Arigatou Gozamasu ka." Saga thanked her with a bow.

Sakura walked Saga back to the sitting area, and then called out to Tora, "I need to speak with you too."

"Saga I want you to just sit here, and dont move. If anyone you dont know try to talk to you just ignor them, whatever you do dont leave." Tora kissed Saga's forehead.

"Ok." Saga said timidly.

Tora walked into Sakura's office, and comfortably taking a seat in the oversized chair next to her desk. Sakura, however didn't sit right away. Instead she thumbed through her files, until she came across Tora's. She pulled in out, and tossed the large file onto her desk, before she too took her seat.

"Tora, when you first came here you were out of control. Your mother didn't know how to handle you. You agression, and violent behavior made it impossible to talk to you. But I have to say, you have made a remarkable turn around. It's almost as if you were a new person altogether! I am so proud of you."

"Ehhh, Thanks." Tora's stomach twisted, realizing just how much trouble he had infact stayed out of, "What are you trying to say to me?"

"I talked with your mother, and we both agree, that its time for you to go home." Sakura smiled.


	45. Chapter 45

_**Chapter Fourty Five**_

Tomo smashed his lips against Yuh's. Yuh whimpered, and tried to move away from Tomo, but his grip on him was too strong. Before Yuh knew what was going on, he was filled with pain, and shock. Tomo was inside him, without preparation, and out a condom, without his word.

Yuh's eyes filled with fear, and pain, "Ahhhhh! Tomo, please. Your hurting me, stop! Please!"

"Shut the fuck up! You know you like it."

All Yuh could do was sob, and wait for everything to be over. He tried to control his quivering lip, which Tomo took notice of, and brought it into his mouth. Sucking, and nibbling on Yuhs swollen lips. Yuh whimpered, and his body shook. Tomo continued to to thrust into Yuh. Yuh managed to grab the side of Tomo's hand, which he squeezed with everything he had, "Tomo, please no... no... no." Yuh cried out, as he dug his nails into his hands.

"I said shut the fuck up!" Tomo slapped Yuh across the face. His little cries seemed to turn Tomo on even more. His hips worked harder, and faster, until he felt himself spill out inside his abused lover. Yuh continued to cry, and curled himself up in the smallest ball he could. Naked, and sore in the corner of the room, Tomo left him.

"Your my bitch. You need to accept that. You do what I say, when I say it. If I want to have sex, then we are going to have sex. If I want to hit you, then I'm going to hit you. If I want you to your gonna jump. Do you understand that?"

Yuh couldn't form words coherent enough for Tomo to hear. Tomo was pleased by this, and left Yuh to fend for himself, while he went to shower.

* * *

I opened the door to my brothers room, not at all expecting to see my older brother there.

"Miyavi, what are you doing here?"

"Oh my god! Miko! You look so beautiful, and so grown up. I cant believe how much you two have changed. I've missed you both so much."

"I missed you too." Yuki answered back.

"Then why the hell haven't you been here? How come we haven't seen you for so long?"

"Miko please. You dont know what is going on. Try to understand please."

"I cant Miya. I tried a long time ago, I made excuses for you. Your supposed to be our older brother, the wise one. You weren't here for us."

"Sit down Miko, and let me tell you why." Miyavi said getting fed up with his baby sisters mouth, "Mom and dad basically gave you two up to the state. They didn't want to be bothered with you too. But the also signed a paper saying that I was not allowed to see either of you. Once I found out about what they did, I had to fight to try to get custody of both of you. It took me almost a year to do that. I finally won." Miyavi put his head down, not sure how his siblings would react to the news.

"What do you mean mom and dad gave us up to the state?" Yuki asked.

"Your parents gave up custody of you. They put you up for adoption is what I mean."

* * *

Kiyoharu smiled, "Good. Yoshiki, you know what we need to do. You take Uruha, make sure he doesn't get out of your sight. I'll take care of Aoi."

"What are you doing? Where am I going?" What are you doing with Aoi?" Uruha screamed out.

"You wanted my help, your getting my help. Stop asking so many questions." Kiyoharu urged.

Kiyoharu supported Aoi, who was almost completely limp, due to how high he was. Once they got back to a private room, Kiyoharu layed Aoi down on the bed.

"I know you can hear me." Kiyoharu said, "I am going to give you a shot now, its a reversal drug. You will feel it start to kick in, in a few seconds. You will then go into withdrawl, and I am going to help you through it."

Kiyoharu prepared the needle, cleaning the surface of Aoi's skin where the needle would go.

"Your gonna feel a tingling sensation." And he injected the needle, releasing the reversal drug into Aoi's system. Allowing the nightmare to start.

Uruha sat on the chair, watching the doctor take his blood, "How many more tubes are you going to take."

"Three more, and I will also need a urine sample from you before you leave."

"What the fuck? Why? You took my blood, isn't that enough?"

"We will be testing your blood for STD's as well as other illnesses, but we need a urine sample to test for some of the STD's we can test right now."

"Fine."

"Here is the cup, the bathroom is right around the corner."

A few minutes later Uruha came back. The doctor nodded, "I am going to go and test his urine now, if you want to stay thats fine. Or you can come back in about half an hour, and I will half the results for you."

"Ok, we will stay here and wait."

"Ok, I'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

"Shinya, the doctor will see you know."

The nurse took him back, taking his weight, blood pressure, temperture, resperations, 02 stat, and pulse. And last but not least, his height. Course, Shinya was not allowed to see either or them, which frustrated him greatly. He didn't want to be a pound over weight, for he had an image to maintain. Once the nurse was done, she lead him to a room, and sat down on a little swival chair.

"Ok, Shinya. The doctor will be in in a few minutes, but first I want to go over what he will be doing today."

"Ok."

"The doctor will be doing a rutine check up. You will also be able to talk to him about any concerns you may have with your health."

"Do you have any concerns off hand that you can think of, so I can note them down for the doctor?"

"No."

"Ok then, the doctor will be in shortly."

"Shinya bowed, thanking her until she left."

* * *

_When did things get so complicated? Probably about the time I tried to end my life I presume. Either way, my life would probably always be complicated. The man I loved, was not all in love with me, but very much in love with his own brother. Now one of my best friends has just confessed his love to me, and he's taken. Do I really want to be the third wheel in a relationship? I dont want to cause problems for Ruki, or Reita. They are perfect for eachother, why do they need me? Then again, I would love to feel another person next to me. To love somebody again. I need to talk to Ruki._

_

* * *

_

"Did you talk to him babe?"

"Yeah, I dont think he was interested in our relationship."

"He'll come around. Did you kiss him?" Reita asked, watching Ruki blush.

"Yes. How was it?"

"Nice, but not as good as your kisses."

"Awwww. Come here babe." Ruki walked over to Reita, and sat down on his lap. Reita pressed his lips against his, but the best doesn't last forever. Their kiss was interupted by a knock on the door. Reita stood, and walked to answer it. He smirked, once the door was opened, "Well well, Come in Mizuki."

* * *

"What? You cant do that! On what account are you releasing me?"

"For good behavior, and just the fact that you have improved so much since you got here."

"No, no. I'm not ready to go home yet."

"I'm sorry, but you cant stay here forever. I am greatful you like it here, but you really cant. You have you grow up, and move on Tora. Thats how life works. I'm sorry. On the other hand, you will be here for the dance. You can bring a date if you'd like. You will be going home the day after the dance."

Every year the facility held a dance for everyone. It was nice. Everyone was allowed to go out and rent their dresses, and tux. It was fun, Tora never went because he never found anyone to make him happy before. How could he even think about leaving the only one he loved? I'll be nothing without him. Why didn't I do something bad? Stupid question, because I was too busy making sure Saga was taken care of. What am I going to tell Saga? What am I going to do?

"Tora. I know why you dont wanna leave. You know you can still visit him."

"When is he getting out?"

"You know I cant give that kind of information Tora."

"Please, keep me here until he gets out. I cant live without him."

"I cant do that Tora, you know that. You can live without him. You will both move on, you will find someone else, and so will Saga. Thats how life works."

"No, I dont want to move on. He is what I need. He is the reason why I've changed in the first place. You cant just..."

"Tora, I am done talking about this. Most people would be thrilled to find out they are going home. Take advantage of this, and start over in your life. Go back to school, and grow up a little."

"But..."

"Tora, I am done. Get out of my office, and go back to your room."

Tora walked out slowly with his head hung low. Saga rushed over to his side, wrapping his arms around him, "Tora whats wrong?"

"Nothing. Lets just go."

"Tora theres going to be a dance. Isn't that exciting?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Your not acting like everythings fine. Would you please tell me whats going on?"

"I will, but not now. Lets just, be happy."

* * *

Ohhhhhh The drama! hahaha! Tomo's a meanie face. Myvie is trying to help. Uruha has some issues. Shinya's in a cat fight! Mizuki's confused. Ruki and Rei are full of lovin ;) and Tora's getting released! What do you all think of this? Working on writing the next chappie. REVIEW BEFORE YOU LEAVE OR ELSE :o *dun dun dunnnnnn* lol


	46. Chapter 46

_**Chapter Fourty Six**_

I listend to the water running in the bathroom. My body shook in pain. My thoughts seemed almost frozen on one question, "Was this how my life was going to be?" I loved Tomo, but did I really love him this much? To let him continue to beat me, and rape me? He has never done that before. He's always just slapped me around a bit, then apologized about it after. But the rape? Wow! My mind was clouded in thought, my heart loves him, my head hates him, and my body is suffering because of him. At that moment I wanted my brother, I wanted to feel his arms around me, and tell me everything was alright, that he would protect me. But he had his own problems to deal with, nonetheless deal with his kid brother. I knew what I had to do, but it wouldn't be easy.

* * *

Yuki and Miko were shocked by what Miyavi just told them.

"Its not true. Your lying." Miko said, her hands firm on her hips, as she gave a very displeased look to her older brother."

"Look. I know you dont like me. But I love you two. No matter how bad things have gotten between us, I promised you two when you were born that I would take care of you both. That is what I am doing. If you dont believe me, here is the paper work. I adopted you guys." Miyavi said handing them two certificates with their names on them, and his own.

"So does this mean we can come home?" Yuki asked, trying not to get his hopes up.  
Miyavi smiled, "Yes, this means you can come home. You will be living with me, and Melody.

"Fuck that! I'm not going anywhere. I cant leave!"

"Because Omi."

"Who?" Miyavi asked shocked, and hurt.

"Miko, she's gone. She's not going to come back."

"Shut up. Shes fine. She will come back to me. I know it. I cant feel it."

"Miko, lets go home. We dont have to stay here anymore."

"I cant move on just yet." Miko said with tears streaming down her face.

Yuki turned to his older brother, then let out a small gasp when he found he wasn't there. Yuki ran out of his room in time to find Miyavi walking down the hall.

"Miyavi, where are you going?" Yuki shouted from behind. Yuki ran to catch up with him, his shoes making a squishy noise as he ran across the tiled floor.

"If your sister doesn't want to leave then I wont force her."

"I want to go, but there is someone I want to see before I go. I want you to be with me when I do?" Yuki asked.

"I want to talk to you before we do anything else." Miyavi said, looking deeply into his little brothers eyes. Yuki could sense a tinge of sadness about them. Yuki frowed, knowing it couldn't be good.

"Ok."

"Where can we go to talk?"

"Come on." Yuki lead his brother to a private talking room. It was used as a sitting area for guests, and their loved ones only. The room was very small, and very private. Like everything else was in the building, the walls, and floors were white. You could still smell a bit of bleach from the cleaners this morning. Yuki wrinkled his nose at the smell, but quietly sat down on the one end of the couch that was provided. In the room, was a window, a chair, and a couch, two end tables, with bronze lamps on them, and a coffee table, which held some magazines, and some incents. One the white walls, where some pictures of Japan. Surrounding the entry way was words of encouragement, written in Kanji. A plant sat to the right of the entry way. The room seemed cozy, yet overly crowded at the same time. There was too much stuff in one little area. Yuki placed his hands in his lap, and waited for Miyavi to take a seat next to him.

* * *

A few minutes seemed like forever, when the doctor finally walked in with a manila folder. The doctor sat down, and opened up the folder.

"Am I clear, doctor?"

"I'm afraid not, it appears to me that you are in the first stage of Syphilis."

"What is that?"

"It's an STD. It's mild in the first stage, more serious in the second, and the third stage the syphilis can turn into HIV. Your in the first stage right now, so we can cure it. I am going to prescibe you antibiotic tablets for this, its a two week course, dont miss a day. Now I need further information on who you've been sleeping with, and those people need to be tested."

Uruha broke down, "My boyfriend, Aoi. I did a lot of sleeping around, but I didn't have a choice, I needed the money.."

"I'm not asking for an explanation, I'm asking for names."

"Ok, ok." Uruha cried again, "I dont know everyones name, I only remember having sex with two, but there was alot more guys. Um, Aoi my boyfriend like I said, and Kiyoharu. Who is Kiyoharu?"

"He's my boyfriend, and boss." Yoshiki said in shock.

Uruha cried even more, "So I am going to have to treat you as well, I'm am going to go get the hblood testing kit. In the mean time I need a urine sample on you." Yoshiki nodded, and took the cup from the doctors hand.

"As for you Uruha. When I come back, I am going to give you a booster shot to help with the antibiotics."

"And after all the medication, I'll be ok again?"

"Well, not quite. Whatever the damage is inside you, the drug can not reverse that. Which for you its only mouth sores, correct?"

"Hai."

"Then you might suffer with mouth sores for the rest of your life."

"I think I can live with that, I'm thankful for catching it quickly. Arigatou, doctor."

* * *

For the first hour Aoi seemed calm, but of course that would never last long. His stomach was in knots, his forehead wore beads of sweat, and his hands started to shake. This is where I come in, as bad as I sound in the moment, they all end up thanking me later.

"Aoi. Try to relax." I told him, I kept my distance from him. Now he was rolling around on the floor, crying. "If you think the pain is bad now, its going to get much worse. Here is some bread, try to eat that. I will give you some pain killers. And drink as much or this water as you can. Its very very important. Later we are going to go for a walk."

"I dont want to fucking walk! I dont want food either dammit! I'm so cold." Aoi cried again, "And what the fuck do I need pain killers for?"

"Your ok at the moment, but just wait. Your legs are going to start hurting so bad you'd wish someone would just cut them off. Now eat that bread."

Aoi picked it up, and put it too his lips, but his appetite just wasn't there. Aoi forced his mouth open, and took the smallest bite he could.

Finally after an hour, Aoi was able to swollow the last bite of bread. A few minutes after that he understood why he needed the pain killers, and let out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

Shinya walked around the small room, allowing his fingers to lightly run over everything on the table. Next to the sink was a jar of cotton swabs, on the side of that was another jar, which contained what looked like giant popcycle sticks. There was various bottles of liquid, for Shinya, thats all they were. On the other side of the door Shinya could hear people talking, and feet walking around. One pair imperticular stopped on the other side of the door. This was Shinya's clue to hurry up on the doctors bed. He stretched himself out on his back, his hand folded, and layed across his flat stomach. His legs were cross and proped up on the bed, revealing his thong. Shinya waited in anticipation for the door to open. He watched the handle go down, and the door was slowly pushed open. His face lit up, as he watched Gackt walk in with his head burried in his file. Gackt finally looked up, and cleared his throat, "Shinya, is it? I am Dr. Gackt. I am going to evaluate you, make sure everything is running smoothly." Gackt blushed, and swolllowed the lump in his throat, knowing exactly what that sounded like. Shinya also blushed at his comment, and bit his lip at the site of the doctor.

"Shina, please sit up."

"Why? I know you like it."

"Shinya, I am a doctor. I have no attachment to my patients what so ever."

"Oh no? Thats why Hizaki is always first on your list right? Thats why he begged me not to see you. Well I like what I see, and I'm going to have it." By this time Shinya was pressed up against Gackt. Gackt way pinned between the wall, and Shinya. He gasped for breath, and it didn't help that Shinya took notice of how shaky he suddenly became. Shinya looked into the doctors eyes, and smirked. "I know you want me, so take me."

Something inside Gackt snapped, as he pushed his weight towards Shinya, and backed him up, leading him back towards the exam bed. Shinya fell back onto it. Gackt crawled onto the bed aswell, hovering above Shinya's small small body only by a couple of inches.

"I do want you. I've wanted you since you first wakled through that damn front door." Gackt whispered into Shinya's ear. As a result, Shinya shivered, but never hesitated to look back into Gackts eyes.

Gackt leaned down, closing the small gap between their lips. Shinya lost all of his senses, as a new feeling engulfed his entire body.

Both doctor and patient scambled to take off their clothes. Gackt was naked. Shinya was left in his red lace thongs, and red thigh high boots, which Gackt found more then errotic.

Gackt began kissing a trail down Shinya's chest, working his tongue over one nipple. Shinya moaned rocking his hips up wanting more attention in other places then he was receiving. Once Gackt was satisfied with his work on Shinya's nipples, he trailed more kisses down his sides, and stomach, making sure he took as much time as possible. Course time couldn't stop becuase Gackt, who wanted to take his time teasing his new play mate. Shinya on the other hand was not going to have any of it.

"Stop teasing, stop taking your time. Just take me now!" Shinya pleaded.

Gackt leaned down, taking time to prepare him. Gackt slipped two fingers inside easily, and started moving them in and out. Immediately Shinya was moaning, and moving his hips down onto Gackts fingers, his own hands tangling themself in his own hair.

"Mmmmm Gackt! Please... More."

Gackt didn't mind his pleads, infact he was certainly happy to oblige. Gackt pulled his fingers out, smiling at Shinya's whimpers, and quickly replased them with his thick wet cock. Shinya moaned, as Gackt started thrusting into him as fast as he could right away. With in moments Gackt hit Shinya's sweet spot, and continued to hit it over and over. Shinya began to tremble, his long red nails digging into Gackt's arm, and back. Shinya reached his climax, and shot his load all over himself, and Gackt. Gackt moaned at that feeling, and came soon after. Gackt fell limply against Shinya, who was also breathing heavy.

* * *

Mizuki timidly walked in, keeping his head down as too not show his blushing bright red cheeks. Reita smirked. He always found different types of men so attractive, as well as women. Ruki was one of a kind, a challenge for him, which Reita took great pride in. It took Rei a great deal of time to try to get Ruki to open up, and to admit his feelings for him. Reita knew they were very much a like, and the odd's of their relationship working just wasn't there. Ruki was a handful. Tough, in your face, loud, and arrogant at times. Where as Reita was loud, timid at times, and a badass who loved getting in a good fight every now and then.

Reita found himself completely drawn to Mizuki. For what reason, well, that was still unknown to him.

He watched Ruki and Mizuki together. Mizuki was shy, and noticably uncomfortable. Where as Ruki was like a little school girl, giggling and jumping around the room. Reita laughed thinking about Ruki's personality once more. Ruki seemed to have three personalities. The first was very moody, yet collected. He took things very seriously, which left Reita wondering how their personalities got a long so well. His second was very sweet and caring when needed. If someone needed advice, or just a shoulder to cry on, Ruki was that person. Always offering to help someone, when other times he hated to even be touched by Ruki, let alone another person. The third, was the giddy school girl personality. When he got excited, or too hyper, or anxious this is how he acted. Giggling, and cute. Jumping around everywhere, and clapping his hands at everything. Reita laughed at the site of his beloved boyfriend.

Ruki's actions, only seemed to make Mizuki all the more nervous. Reita had to calm his hyper lover down just a bit. Curious as to what Mizuki had to say, and his reason for being there.

* * *

For the rest of the evening, Tora, and Saga layed cuddled into eachother. Just enjoying eachothers company. Saga kept his face burried in Tora's neck. Tora kept his arms firmly around his petite lover. Every once in a while Tora would kiss Saga's forehead, or cheek, causing Saga to look up, and they would both share a short loving kiss.

Saga was baffled by the sudden change in Tora's mood, he seemed so sad, and he didn't know how to fix it. Saga stared deep into Tora's eyes. The love they shared was stronger then anything in the world, at least thats what it seemed to Saga. He lost the meaning of the word "love" when his mother died. The world grew cold and distant, and happyness was no longer apart of his life. That is until he met Tora. Tora seemed to make his world bright, and well worth living again.

"Tora... Please tell me whats wrong. I'll do whatever I can to fix it."

"Promise me something, ok?"

"Sure, what is it?" Both boys were now kneeling on the bed, their knee's touching eachother. Their hands entwind together, and their foreheads pressed against one another.

"Promise me, that no matter what happens you will do what you need to do. You will stand up for yourself, and you promise me, that you will get better, and live a good life."

"Why are you talking like your not here?" Saga's breathing escalated, and panic set in.

"Shh, shhh. Its ok. I'm not going to leave you. I love you." Tora pulled Saga into him, stroking his hair for extra comfort. "It's ok sweetie."

"Dont talk like that again, Tora. I dont think I can live without you."


	47. Chapter 47

**Hello everyone. Time for another wonderful update! About three more Chappies to go until the end of this story! Let me know how you like it, it doesn't take that long to give a review :P**

**Anyways, I am also starting a new story. Its not going to be too long. Its called, "To Walk on Water" Check out the introduction. **

**Thankies,**

**Ayame 3**

* * *

_**Chapter Fourty Seven**_

_***one week later***_

I couldn't believe how much time had past. I couldn't beileve that I was sticking to what I said. I couldn't believe anything anymore. I was so happy, and proud of myself for leaving Tomo. But at the same time I was completely heart broken! My life seemed like nothing without him. Although thats how I felt on the inside, I wore a constant smile on my face. I was torn inside, but I wouldn't allow myself to show it on the outside. I wanted to go home, and this was the only way for me to get there!

Right at this moment, I was with Saga, helping him find the perfect suit for the dance. I smiled bigger, at the site of an overly stressed, but still very happy Saga.

"Yuh... I just dont know. I mean. I like this one, but I like that one too. Ohhhh and This one too. Wait not, this one. Definately this one." Saga said almost all at once, "So which one should I pick?"

"Well, you cant make that desicion without trying them all on. So go put one on and model for me. Thats the only way your going to find out which one is made for you."

"Ok!" Saga giggled, and ran into a dressing room. Bringing with him an arm full of suits he found. I sat down on the chair in the waiting area. There was a walk way made up for everyone to walk out on. Saga, and I were the only ones here right now. Saga insisted on waking up before the sun was up, so he could get the best suit, before anyone else got it.

On the other hand. I was growing more and more concered with my brother. Usually he calles once or twice a week, but I hadn't heard from him in more then three weeks. I was worried. I knew my brother, and his boyfriend very well. I knew the problems they had, and thats what terrified me the most. Not knowing if their habits finally caught up with them, and if I was left to fend for myself in this world, all alone.

I was startled when all of a sudden Saga came walking out with a big frown on his face. The suit he had on was really nice. The first one he choose. Which was way too big for him. It was all black, with a white button up shirt, simple, yet classy. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw Saga. In turn Saga started laughing aswell. His arms and legs were lost in the suit. He was so tiny compared to a jock who could fill out the suit nicely. After our laughter subsided, Saga went back into the changing room, and finished trying on all the suits. Finally, after another two hours of searching, and trying on suits, he decided on the perfect one.

* * *

Yuki walked through the doors of his brothers house, taking a deep breath of the clean air around him. He didn't know when his brother bought his own house, or grown up for a fact, but he knew he was forever thankful. Yuki felt his heart sink, thinking of his sister, who was probably curled up in Omi's bed right now, crying her heart out. He would have given anything to make her change her mind before he left. He wanted her with him, but she was still very much in love, and still believed that one day Omi would return to her. On the other hand Yuki was upset himself, he didn't know why Ban didn't want to see him before he left. Why wouldn't he?

"Yuki... come in here. we need to talk."Miyavi shouted from the living room.

I gulped, as my legs responded to his call. I silently prayed he didn't change his mind in keeping me. Or tell me something horrible about my sister. Or bring up something else. Yuki tried to keep his cool, while he walked into the living room. He was wondering why Miyavi hadn't just said what he needed to at the facility. And why he was so quiet all the way home. Now he was about to find out.

* * *

The doctor came back in, and quickly reviewed the test results for Yoshiki.

"Doctor... what is it?"

"Would you like for Mr. Uruha to stay for this?"

"Hai."

"Very well."

"So, do I have syphilis?"

"Yes."

"Ok." Yoshiki started to roll up his sleeve, expecting a shot of anitbiotics. The doctor frowned. "What is it?" Yoshiki asked... voice low, and frightend.

"Yoshiki. You are in an advanced stage of Syphilis called Tertiary Syphilis."

"So you just give me the shot, and I'll be ok. Right?"

"I'm afraid not. There is nothing I can do for you any longer. You can live a great length of time in this stage, but eventually it will move onto HIV. I am sorry."

"What? No... No no. There must be something you can do, right? Your a doctor. You cant just cut out my options just like that."

"I'm am very sorry Yoshiki, but there really isn't anything I can do."

Yoshiki sunk low in his chair, tears swelling in his eyes, as his lip quivered. How could this happen?

"Yoshiki, I am going to need a list of your sexual partners aswell, and I advise you to get them in here asap, and have them all checked. On another note, I am also going to need to see you back again every month for a follow up."

"Ok." Yoshiki stuttered, "I'll bring in my boyfriend."

"Are there other?"

"No. Just him."

* * *

"Take a deep breath." Kiyoharu instructed.

"Fuck!" Aoi screamed as loud as he could, his finger nails digging into anything, and everything around him, "My legs! They feel like they are being crushed. Fuck! Help me!" Aoi cried out. His body broke out in a terrible sweat. The pain was too much to bear, and finally he blacked out.

Finally able to get a break from the fussy Aoi. Kiyoharu walked up the stairs into his bedroom. Standing in the doorway he looked over everything he built up for himself. The best thing was the bed. A huge King sized bed, beautifully drapped in a thick, deep red colored curtain, golden colored rope held open the curtains around the bed. Inside was silk black sheets, which he loved the most. Standing a few feet away from him was the second best. A huge, very old gothic styled dresser that he found behind this building. He remembered the day he decided to take it in, and clean it up. It served its purpose, and he loved the damned thing. On the other side of the room, was a small hallway, and the closet. At the end of the hallway was a black wooden mirror, along the side of the mirror was red birds flying over a golden tree. This time instead of looking at the artwork on the mirror, Kiyoharu studied himself. He ran his long boney fingers along his cheeks, which were now sunken in. At one point, his hair was full of life, now it was thin, and dull. Hesitant, Kiyoharu took off his shirt, again, running his fingers up and down his sides. His ribs, protruding out, he tilted his head to the side, as he continued to exam his body. He was disgusting! How could he let himself go like this? A sudden twist in his stomach, and his reflexes kicked in. One hand grasping his sick stomach, while the other covered his mouth. His legs guided him to the bathroom, where he emptied his stomach.

After a few moments, Kiyoharu was able to sit back against the wall. His body covered in a chilled sweat. Then the bathroom door opened, and he looked up into the concered eyes of his lover. Tears forming in the others eyes.

"Kiyo... Come on." Yoshiki said, as he scooped his lover up in his arms, and carried him away to his bed. Where he wasn't afraid to disappear.

* * *

Shinya skipped happily back into the room. Fresh from his shower, while his not so happy roommate was waiting for him, which Shinya completely ignored. Shinya had a smile that couldn't be broken. His life seemed to have changed completely within the last week, and he was thankful for that.

Since the last doctors visit Shinya had with Gackt. They had been spending as much time together as they could spend, without getting caught of course. Shinya was never one to believe in true love, and all its mushyness, but Gackt was slowly beggining to change his mind about love.

Gackt was like an intoxicating drug to Shinya, when he wasn't around him he would think of him. His insides would hurt so bad he thought he might explode from the pain. And when they were together, Shinya was practically glowing.

Shinya didn't care that Hizaki was staring while he got dressed. There was far more important things he needed to do. For instance, he had another "doctors appointment" in three hours, and he need all the time he had to get himself ready for it. Shinya had on a short black pleather skirt, and a matching black shirt, with three golden buttons up the front. Once he was finished putting on his thigh high leather boots, he stood up, and started walking to the bathroom, but was stopped by Hizaki.

"I know what your doing, and I dont like it. I told you Gackt was mine!"

"Well, I guess whatever you were doing wasn't pleasing enough for him. He's mine now, and he likes how I do it."

* * *

Mizuki lay between Ruki, and Reita. The three of them tangled together. Mizuki took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds, fighting back tears. Ruki, and Reit were very nice people, but that wasn't it. It was something more, even he couldn't understand. The past week of affection he receive the best. He felt loved for the first time since Mao, and even before him. Mizuki squeezed his eyes shut, and forced himself to sleep. But his dream was less then comforting for him.

_"Did you make up your mind?" Ruki asked, taking a hold of Mizuki's hand, and squeezing it gently. Mizuki couldn't mutter any form of words, instead he nodded._

_"Is that a yes then?" Ruki asked, pushing Mizuki as much as he could. Again, Mizuki nodded, and gulped. _

Mizuki grunted and rolled over, trying to push the flashback out of his head. Mizuki cuddled up into Reita's arms, and took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and bringing back the memories.

_Ruki leaned up and kissed Mizuki passionately. Mizuki had gone so long with no sexual contact, that his hormones took over his body completely. Pushing Ruki onto the bed, he crawled ontop of him, kissing and touching every part of Ruki's body that wasn't covered by clothes. Reita stood back, watching his boyfriend, and newest boyfriend acting out in love. All too soon Mizuki was inside of Ruki, both boys moaning. Reita could take watching anymore. He stripped himself from his clothes, and walked over to Mizuki, leaning forward to kiss his back, and shoulderblades. Reita guided himself in Mizuki. All three of them now moving together, and moaning. Mizuki was in shock from his actions, he wanted Reita to go faster, but he wouldn't, everything was slow. Too slow for Mizuki's likeing. But what did he know? All he's ever known was rough, fake, painful love. This was nice, to a point. Ruki orgasmed first, spilling his seed all over Mizuki's stomach. That feeling was soon too much for him to bear, and follwed Ruki's orgasm. Reita was last. Mizuki closed his eyes after collasping, and Mao's face flashed in his mind._

* * *

Saga came rushing back into his room, a huge smile across his bright happy face. He placed his bags, which contained his suit, shoes, makeup, and jewelery, on his bed. He looked over to see Tora sitting on his computer chair, skipping over, he hugged his lover from behind. Tora smiled, "Hello my love." Tora said, quickly closing the notebook he had in his lap.

"Hello sweetie. What are you working on?"

"Oh its nothing really. You'll see soon enough."

"Ok. Did you get your suit?"

"No."

"Tora! There isn't going to be anything good left over if you leave it to the last minute."

"I've got somthing nice in the closet I will wear."

"Oh. Ok."

"Do we really have to go to the dance? I mean we could just stay in this room, and cuddle, and kiss, and make love all night?" Tora smiled, and winked at his lover."

"As wonderful as that sounds, no we cant. I want to dance with you."

"Fine, but know that I am only doing this for you. I hate dancing." Tora pouted.

Saga giggled, and kissed Tora, which turned into a small makeout session

Everytime they shared a kiss it would set both their worlds on fire. A single touch was like a candle that never lost its flame. They were deeply inlove.

Saga parted the kiss, unwillingly. They pressed their foreheads together, and looked deep into one anothers eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	48. Chapter 48

_**Chapter Fourty Eight**_

"Yuki, sit down." Miyavi said. Yuki listened, afraid to hear what his brother had to say.

"Whats wrong?" Hopeing he would mention his bad grade in science, or the fact that he was skipping gym class to talk to Ban. Anything but the past, course this was just Yuki's luck playing against him.

"Yuki, I wanted to talk to you about this earlier, but I was afraid to mention it at the facility, and I didn't know how to bring it up."

"Wh what is it?" Yuki stammered.

"Do... Do you remember why mom and dad kicked me out of the house?"

And there it was, like a slap in the face. He wanted to run and hide, wanted to leave that room, this house, anything, but face his brother. He hoped that what happened that day could have been forgotten, apparently it was far from forgotten, at least for Miyavi. Yuki looked down, shifting his weight from side to side on the couch. Pulling on the ends of the pillow, anything to hide from this.

"Yuki?"

"Yes, I remember."

"What did mom and dad say happen?"

_**=FLASHBACK=**_

_"We're going for tea next door. We'll be back in an hour or so. Dont misbehave or else. Miyavi your in charge of Yuki, and Omi." Their mother said. She gave eachone of her children a kiss on the cheek before walking out the door with her husband._

_"I'll be in my room. Rokuro is going to come by in a bit." Yuki stated._

_"Thats fine, but keep it in your room. I dont want mom and dad coming back, and the place is a mess." Miyavi said._

_"I'm going in my room, got to study." Miko said_

_Before I could even acknowledge her, I was headed up the stairs, Miko on my heels. I didn't look back at her, just went into my room, and within minutes I was wrapped up in my video games, until I heard a knock that I though was coming from the front door. I walked out of my room, and heard the knocking noise comeing from my sisters room, soon I also heard low grunts and moans. I made a face, not really sure what to think of what I was hearing. Being sixteen I knew what she was doing, but did my brother? I went down stairs too look for him. Funny how she never said anything about haveing a friend over. And Miyavi never said anything about leaving the house._

**=END OF FLASHBACK=**

"I asked mom and dad what happened to you the next day, and if you were comeing back." There was now tears in Yuki's eyes, he sniffled, and continued to talk, "They said you were bad. That you did something very very bad. And you weren't allowed to come back into the house, or be around us at all."

"I'm sorry Yuki, I'm so sorry for what I did, and for everything thats happened."

"You and Miko had sex didn't you? I mean, I know what I heard, and I know thats why, but I want to hear it from your mouth, because Miko never spoke of it. It killed her when you left. Until she met Omi, then she got better. She forgot about you."

"Yuki, you dont understand, its not like we just woke up one morning and decided to have sex." Miyavi sighed and dropped his head, "That day..."

* * *

Yoshiki carried Kiyoharu to the car, and placed him in the passengers seat. Kiyoharu didn't seemed very phased by the whole car thing at first, perhaps he didn't even realize where he was, at least until the car started moving. Kiyoharu lifted his head up, and looked around, "Where are we going."

"I have to tell you something, we are going to the hospital."

"Why?"

Yoshiki turned onto a back ally way, and parked the car behind some buildings. It wa s quiet, so Yoshiki could tell him the news.

"Kiyo... Uruha's test results came back positive for an STD called Syphillis. When the doctor asked for a list of people hes slept with, his Aoi, and you were the first ones he said."

"Yoshi... I..."

"Dont... Why didn't you tell me you were haveing sex with people? What was I, or am I to you?"

"I'm sorry Yoshiki, but its part of my job, if people cant pay me for what they need, then they have..."

"So you take a whore like Uruha, and fuck him because he cant pay you?"

"Dont make it sound like that."

"How is it supposed to sound, Kiyo? Do you know how hard it was in there, hearing that my boyfriend is fucking around on me with a whore? Your not one of them, your so much better then that."

"I'm sorry Yoshiki. I'm so sorry."

"I tested positive for Syphilis. It's too late to do anything for me anymore. They said eventually it will turn into HIV, and the only thing they can do is keep running tests, and make me as comfortable as they can, when that time comes." Yoshiki's eyes filled with tears, his chest tightened in hurt. He wasn't sure what to think of anything anymore.

"Oh my god. No! No... No! Dont tell me that. Yoshiki... you cant... no. Oh god, what have I done? What have I done? I'm so sorry."

"Kiyo, you have to go and get tested. Uruha is on some medication now, they caught it early enough. Everything will be ok."

After half an hour of waiting, the doctor had Yoshiki, and Kiyoharu in a room, and ready to draw blood.

"Alright. Give me sometime, Yoshiki you know the drill. I'll have the results for you shortly."

"Thank you doctor."

* * *

I woke up in a pool of sweat, breathing heavily as I looked to my left, and to my right. Both Reita, and Ruki were asleep. It must have been early morning, because I could hear the birds singing their morning tune. I tried not to wake my boyfriends, as I climbed out of bed. I knew what I was about to do was going to either break me, or make me stronger, either way, I had to see Mao. His face had been haunting me for several nights now. I dont know if I just missed him, or if I just felt as if, somehow I still needed him. Funny how your head, and heart can play such evil tricks on you.

I gathered some clean clothes, and locked myself in the bathroom. I took a quick shower, and put on some skinny jeans, and a sweatjacket. I brushed my hair quickly, and throwing the hood of my jacket over my wet black hair. Knowing I would never be able to get it dry in time before the two sleeping beauties woke up. I knew if they knew where I was headed, they both would have a fit. Reita probably be the worst one to deal with, restraining me to the bed most likely, and saying something along the lines of, 'It's just better if you stay away from him. All he has done is hurt you in the long run. We have helped you through everything. Dont hurt us now.'

That was what I loved about them, especially Reita, when they truely cared about someone, or something, they made sure to do whatever it takes, at all cost, to protect them. I am forever grateful for both of them, for they have shown me love, and tenderness, when I had no clue what that was. I lost all sense of compassion when I met Mao, and I knew that. He numbed my heart, and my feelings. Still I found myself walking out the door, and heading up the hallway, straight to his bedroom door. He was now alone in his room, as I was. Finding new ways everynight to sneak out of my room, and into Reita, and Ruki's room to spend the night with my two new lovers.

I brought my hand up to the door and knocked loudly, wanting him to answer it the first time I knocked. Luckily, I could hear him groan on the other side of the door, and stumble around. I laughed at the picture going through my mind. I knew him long enough to know what he was doing, most likely walking around feeling the walls, until he reached the door, still with his eyes closed.

I heard Mao fiddling with the door knob, his hands still tired, and probably couldn't get a proper grip on it. Finally, the door opened, and I let out a small gasp. Mao did the same, and the sleep was washed away from his face completely. My insides were on fire, as I was powerless to contain myself from him.

* * *

Shinya and Gackt lay tangled in sheets, and eachothers limbs. Shinya looked up at Gackt, feeling more for him then he should. He reached up and touched his face. Gackt leaned down and pressed his lips onto Shinya's. Shinya's long red nails lightly scratching over Gackts muscular arms, both of them moaning out. Gackt trailed kisses over Shinya's neck, as Gackt pushed himself inside Shinya again. Shinya let out a soft moan, then tilted his head to the side just in time to see the door swing open. Hizaki stood, and stared wide eyed, and in shock. Shinya smiled, and moaned louder, as the room filled with the sound of skin hitting skin. Shinya dug his finger nails into Gackts shoulder, which was enough to make Hizaki turn and run. Again, Shinya smiled, and finished enjoying himself with his sex toy.

* * *

Kanon walked up behind Miko, who was sitting at her desk, drawing of course. She had nothing else really to do, or focus on, but drawing. Her sketch pad was filled with the same person, her fallen lover. Omi was Miko's darkest shadow, keeping her tied down for as long as she wanted. Kanon kept his distance, but stayed as close as he could. She never felt him behind her. Infact, she didn't feel at all. She was numb! To everything, the only things that seemed real anymore, was the dreams. She felt deep down that Omi was not dead. Her heart had to believe that, because if it didn't she was afraid she would die too.

"Your drawing her again?" Kanon asked in a soft voice. She was used to him sneaking up on her. It became a daily thing with him. She didn't dislike, nor liked his company. She just took it for what it was worth. First she lost her girlfriend, then her brother. Kanon was the only thing left in her life, so she forced herself to hang onto him.

"I forgot how to draw anything else." She said in a sorrow-filled voice.

"No... I think your fingers are stuck." Kanon laughed a bit, "C'mon. Lets go. You've been in your room since yesturday. Dont you know the dance is tomorrow? Your going to miss out on a dress if you dont hurry."

"I have plenty of dresses, and I am not going to the dance."

"Why not?"

Miko didn't say anything. Kanon understood, "Well. I was kinda hopeing that, maybe, we ... maybe we can go together? You know, like friends?"

"Friends?" Miko asked.

"Friends. That way we arn't totally alone for that horribly happy day."

"I dont know. I'd rather just sit in my room." Miko said.

"No, you do to much sitting. Your going to make your butt as flat as a pancake if you dont stop sitting."

Miko laughed at his words, and finally agreed, "Ok, I will go to the dance, just as friends."

* * *

Tora smiled, and picked Saga up. He too stood up, and walked not even five steps to the bed. Tora carefully layed Saga down on the bed. The sun already set. Saga yawned, from his long day of shopping, and had an even bigger day tomorrow! The dance, which would start around three in the afternoon, all the way until midnight. The weekend was going to be all theirs. They would dance, and dance all night, into the midnight hour. Tora was going to make sure he would enjoy his last day with his lover, nothing was going to ruin their last moments together.

"Saga..."

"Hmmmm."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Tora watched his love fall fast asleep, then went to shower, knowing he would never get in there in the morning. Saga would have the whole bathroom taken up with make up, and hair products, and his suit.

Around fifteen minutes later, Tora walked back into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still damp, allowing water droplets to fall onto his shoulders, and back. He looked over to his sleeping lover, and almost melted.

Saga was on his side, his arms curled up next to his face, and his bottom lip was more then pouty. His legs were crossed and pulled up to his chest. Tora giggled a bit, he had never seen Saga lay in such an akward, yet cute postion before. Tora walked over to the little desk that they shared, and grabed his cammera. The one his mother gave him to carry on his love for photography.

Tora sat on his knee's as he took a close up of Saga's face. Then he backed up, grinting his teeth together everytime he snapped the pictures. He didn't want to wake Saga up, he just looked way too damn cute at the moment, but then again, he always looked cute! Everytime he snapped a picture he the film shot out, onto the floor. Tora couldn't bother actually worrying about the photos right now, he just wanted to snap as many as he could, capturing the few seconds worth of sleep in a picture. There was at least two dozen pictures scattered all over the floor, Tora had to watch where he stepped.

Tora crawled onto the bed as careful as he could as to not make the bed shift to much, and wake Saga up. Thankfully the only thing Saga did do was shift around, perfectly on his back. Tora leaned over him, holding the camera at an angle. He pressed his lips to his sleeping lover, and quickly snapped the picture. As soon as the cammera snapped Saga's eyes fluttered open, and wrapped his thin, long arms around Tora's bare shoulders, kissing back, enjoying the moment.

* * *

**Another chappie written, which means only two more chappies to go until the end T.T**

**I am excited, and sad at the same time! Anyways... send me a REVIEW! It doesn't take THAT LONG! And keep watching for new updates from me and check out my friends pages as well for updates... They have AWSOME fics! Tell your friends about this awsome Story!**

**Thanks for all your support! **

**Aya 3**


	49. Chapter 49

_**Chapter Fourty Nine**_

"That day was not planned. Your sister had been saying things to me for a long time. She said she had dreams about me, and fantasized about me. She told me all kind of things. She would come to my room at night, and get in the bed with me, she did all kinds of things. More things then I can even imagine. I told her so many times that she needed to stop, but she never listened to me. Finally, that night... I made a huge mistake in giving into what she wanted. Yes, we had sex. But just that once, and I am not proud of it. Mom and dad hated me for that. Your sister kept telling them that it wasn't my fault, that it was her fault, and thats why they sent you both away, and they didn't want me in their lives anymore either."

"Then why me? I wasn't part of anything."

"Because they said that you were traumatized by the whole event. They said you needed help to coup with it all. But you never knew any of it."

"No I didn't. They kept everything from me. Everyone kept everything from me."

"Thats why I wasn't exactly sure if your sister should come home or not. I dont want her forced into anything she doesn't want."

"She misses Omi. She says shes not dead, and that she will come back to her. I guess thats just her way of dealing with her death."

"She'll be alright. For now, I think it was a good choice for her to stay in there."

* * *

"Kiyoharu, I have your results." The doctor put his head down and sighed, "I'm sorry to inform you, but you have HIV caused by untreated Syphilis."

Kiyoharu sat in a trance, it was as if everything that had happened before was just a small puzzle. How did he not know he was sick? There wasn't any signs. Sure he had the flu a lot, but everyone gets the flu. He always that he was just overworking himself. All this time he was having sex, and carrying on with life as if nothing was wrong. He was the cause of his boyfriend's illness, he was the cause of everyone else getting sick.

Yoshiki cried. Kiyoharu didn't know exactly when Yoshiki pulled him into his arms, or kissed him, or when the tears started. He was unaware of everything at that moment. Now his life was on a time limit, for how long was unknown.

"Is there anything we can do? Cant we treat him, anything?" Yoshiki asked in desperation.

"I am truely sorry, but there is no cure for HIV. We have some strong pain killers that we can administer here, when the pain gets wors"

"What about..." Yoshiki choked on his words. Just thinking of his next question made him want to scream. His heart already felt like it was ripped into tiny little pieces, "What about a timeline?" He sobbed out.

"Kiyoharu has already suffered through most of it already. The actual illness part is what I am talking about. It looks like he's been sick for a long time. Kiyoharu how was your health as a child?"

"I was sick a lot. I didn't have a father, and my mother was hardly ever around. I ran from home when I was eight."

"I would like to do further tests to try to pin point how long you have had this disease."

"Sure." Right away the doctor ordered up somemore tests, and instructed Yoshiki, and Kiyoharu what he was going to be doing, and the different kinds of blood tests he would be doing.

Within moments the doctor was was taking blood samples from Kiyoharu once again. Once he was done, he put the tubes of blood into a zip lock bang, and seale, then label the bag.

"I will have these tests done, hopefully within a few hours. I want you to make an appointment for tomorrow, as soon as you can get in. I will give you the results then."

"Thank you." Yoshiki said, taking the doctors hand in his to show his appreciation. The doctor nodded, "All in a days work."

It seemed like forever when the doctor finally came back in, causing both Kiyoharu, and Yoshiki to perk up.

"Whats the news?" Kiyoharu asked.

"Kiyoharu, I'm sorry to inform you..."

* * *

I pushed Mao against the door, before I could understand what was happening. All of my senses had been taken over by him. The smell of his freshly shampooed hair. The way he wore his white button up long sleeved shirt. The look in his eyes. The sound of his heart beating. The rise and fall of his stomach against mine. It was all too much. Our eyes glazed over with lust, as I smashed my lips onto his in a fevorish kiss. My hands traveled around his clothed body, which soon wasn't enough. I wanted to feel his skin underneath my touch. I ripped at the front of his shirt. There was no time to waste in unbuttoning the buttons one by one. I just couldn't handle taking things that slow. I wanted, needed him. Just like he used me when we were together. Thats what I needed from him. I heard the buttons pop off the shirt, and heard them land on the tiled floor around us. Neither of us cared at that moment. We were both too caught up in the moment to care. I finished taking off his shirt, which allowed my finger nails to mark up his chest. Mao picked me up, and my legs wrapped around his waist, as he walked us to the bed. Never once did we break our kiss. Somewhere between everything, came off our clothes. I couldn't exactly remember when, my head was clouded in lust. He looked into my eyes as he pushed himself inside me. My head fell to the side. I felt as if I might explode. I felt our body heat rising, as I forced Mao on his back. For the first time since our relationship first started, I took control, which startled Mao. He tried to force himself ontop once more, but I wouldn't have it. I wraped my hand around Mao's throat, forcing him back down on his back.

"Not this time Mao, its my turn to be on top." I growled into his ear. He gave just about the same response, growling back at him. I could tell he was getting more and more turned on. I forced myself to move, feeling the pressure build up inside me, I screamed out in bliss. I didn't care that he was still in the process of comeing, when I was done I got off him. I started to put my clothes on, when Mao looked at me.

"What the fuck? What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving."

"You come in here just to fuck me, and run?"

"What, you dont like it when everythings changed?"

"Just come sit down please. Lets just talk for a few minutes."

"What is there to talk about? I have nothing to say to you. I'm done with you."

"Obviously you weren't all done, because if you were you would have left me and not come back. But you did come back, so your not truely over me, are you?"

Mizuki wanted to slap Mao so hard, but he could never bring himself to doing so. He sighed, defeated, "Fine, I will stay. But only for a little while."

"Arigatou." Mao said, holding him close.

* * *

Shinya left the doctors office feeling more then satisfied. He was in love with Gackt, and enjoyed every minute he had with his lover. He no longer cared what people thought about him, or the way Hizaki felt about him. When he finally reached his room, he expected Hizaki to be waiting there. He expected Hizaki to be furious with him. He expected Hizaki would probably even try to kill him, but when he walked in the room was empty. Hizaki wasn't there. Shinya smiled, not really wanting to have a fight, or come down from his love high. He fell onto his bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

_I cant believe that slut! He thinks he could just fuck my boyfriend, and everything will be ok? Well, not this time! I'm tired of playing the perfect girl. He's going to wish he never came here!_

I signed my name on the paper, and sat down away from everyone who was waiting to see the doctor. This was going to be a long wait, but well worth it.

* * *

Saga took his time getting ready, the dance was starting already, but he wanted to make sure he looked good. Tora was sitting on the bed, patently waiting, "Saga, were going to end up missing it if we dont leave tonight." Tora laughed.

"Sorry, I just want to look good."

"You always look good, c'mon, lets go babe."

Saga smiled, and walked out of the bathroom. Tora almost fell back, Saga was breath - taking. Saga turned around in a circle allowing Tora to look over him. He was wearing a black kimono, with a beatiful Cherry Blossom pattern that started on the front towards the bottom of the kimono and wrapped around the right side of the robe and stopped around his hip area towards his back. His right sleave was completely back with a few Sakura petals scattered around it. The left sleave was decorated the same as the bottom half of the kimono . Over the left shoulder was a line of Sakura flowers. The Obi was a bold golden color. In his hair he wore a cherry blossom clip. The shoes he wore were Geisha shoes.

"Where did you get all that?" Tora asked.

"When my mother was alive, we went to Gion. We went shopping, and I bought this. I wore it once, when I first bought it, but never wore it again. Should I change? I .. dont want you to be..."

"You look beautiful! Even more prettier then any Geisha I have ever seen." Saga smiled, and blushed, "Arigatou!"

Tora took Saga's hand, and lead the way to the dace. When they got there, there was music playing. People were scattered everywhere, either dancing, or drinking punch. Tora was determind to make tonight the best, and most memorable night of their lifes so far.

"Lets dance for a while." Tora urged.

Saga blushed, and put his head down, unsure of what to do, "I dont really know how to dance."

"What?" Tora said in shock, "C'mon, its not that hard. I'll show you. Just let your body relax, and move to the beat of the music." Tora held onto Saga's slim hips, as they both moved together to the music. They danced without a care in the world, until they grew tired and thirsty.

"Tora, can you get me some punch?" Tora smiled, happy that Saga was starting to open up. Tora kissed Saga on the cheek, and told him he would be back. Saga watched everything Tora did. He knew things could be dangerous. With Satoshi and his little group somewhere around the room, anything could go wrong. Saga tried to push those thoughts from his head the best he could, and focused on having fun.

"Here babe." Tora handed Saga a cup of red punch, which he took, and sipped thankfully, "Hey, look theres Zuki. Lets go say hi to him."

"Hey Mi. How have you been? Haven't seen you around much lately. Ruki and Rei were concered."

"Hey guys. Yeah, I think I am going to stay single for a while, and just try to clear my head."

"Thats a good choice, good luck with that."

"Thanks. Hey so when are you le.." Tora cut him off before he could finish.

"Hey Saga, why dont you go see Yuh over there. He's been waving at you."

"Alright. I'll be back." Tora kissed Saga on the cheek, and watched him walk off."

"Dude, He doesn't know I'm leaving yet."

"What? Why not? Your leaving like tomorrow right?"

"No, the day after. I dont have the heart to tell him. I dont want to go. I've been doing everything I can to cause trouble, but Sakura chan already told me it wouldn't work. I haven't been going to any of my appointments. I've been acting out in class, the past three days I just haven't gone."

"Well, your going to have to tell him sooner or later. You might as well just do it now, and get it over with. Either way your going to break his heart."

As the conversation started to end, Saga walked back up to Tora, poking him in the back, "Eh, he said he wasn't waving, he didn't even see me."

"Oh. oops, my mistake. Why dont we go dance a bit."

Tora lead Saga onto the dance floor again. The song changed, to a slow song. Saga blushed hard, as Tora pulled him close, "Dont be nervous love." Tora said, kissing Saga lightly on the lips. Their bodies swayed together, like a river. Saga closed his eyes, and rested his head against Tora's chest, letting him lead the dance. Saga's feet just followed. Tora kissed the top of his head, before whispering into his ear, "I love you so much. You mean so much to me. Aishiteru!" Saga looked up at Tora, and smiled, "I love you too!" They shared a passionate kiss to the end of the song. When the music stopped playing they both broke apart. Holding hands, they both walked off the dance floor.

"Tora, I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom."

"You need help? With what your wearing, it might be hard."

"No, I'm fine, thank you Tora." Saga smirked.

Tora turned his head, and snickered. Now it was his turn to help himself to some punch, and snacks.

* * *

I walked into the bathroom, not really paying attention to anyone around me. I just wanted to pee. Once I got into the bathroom, and struggled, "Maybe I should have had Tora help me." Saga said outloud to himself. Finally he managed to releave himself, and it was another ten minutes trying to fix himself back up. There was a loud bang, and a click. Saga froze in the bathroom stall. Afraid of the noise, or who, or what might have made it. There was footsteps, and laughing. I felt myself trembling in fear. I wanted to run, but the bathroom stall was the safest place right now. I wasn't going to leave it, at least not willingly.

I screamed as loud as I could, as someone kicked the bathroom stall door open. I fell to my knee's, and cried.

"Aww, Look, he knows his position." I knew that voice all to well, it was Satoshi. He grabed my hair, and draged me out of the bathroom stall, and into the handwashing area, which was a bigger part of the bathroom.

"Whats wrong baby. You dont like to play games? Your little boyfriend sure does." Satoshi hissed, and slapped Saga across the face.

"I dont know what your talking about. Leave me alone." I begged. I was shocked to only see two of them, Satoshi, and Jin.

"Tora put Zero in the hospital, now its payback time." Jin said, then leaned down and slapped Saga across the face, again as hard as he could. Saga shrieked, and fell backwards, "Get up bitch!" Satoshi yelled, forcing Saga on his feet. Satoshi, and Jin began ripping at Saga's clothes. Jin threw his Obi to the floor, the rest came off with ease.

Saga cried, and begged for them to stop, but they didn't listen. Saga tried to get away from them, but their grip on his body got more stronger. Jin pushed Saga to his knee's, allowing Satoshi enough time to pull his pants down enough. Satoshi forced Saga's mouth onto him. Saga cried out harder. Satoshi gripped his hair harder, forcing him down more, and more with each thrust. Saga's mind blanked Jin out completely, until he felt long nails dig into his hips, and a searing pain. Saga tried to struggle, and get away, but that caused more pain. By this time Saga gave up, he was still weak, and couldn't fight them off. All he could do was cry, and pray that he would live through this. Satoshi got rougher with his movements, and came soon after, splashing his seed all over Saga's face. It wasn't long before Jin followed his actions.

"Your so good, Saga baby. Care for another round?" Satoshi asked, smirking. There was a loud pounding on the door.

"Saga! Saga are you in there?"

"Oh, look who wants to join our little party!" Satoshi said. Jin held Saga up, who was still completely naked. His body already horribly marked up. Jin held Saga up, pinning his arms behind him. Jin had his other hand around Saga's neck. Satoshi, laughed as he opened the door.

* * *

"Hey Tora! Hows it going?" Reita asked, he was dressed in all black leather with a matching bandana covering half of his face.

"Hey. Its good. Saga's around somewhere, he said he was going to the bathroom."

"Yeah? He's probably fixing his makeup. Ruki, just went for a touch up. I dont know why they have to do that." Reita said, laughing. Tora shook his head, and looked down, fully agreeing with Reita.

"I dont know either." Tora said.

"Because we like to look good for our men!" Ruki said, hugging Reita, "Sorry, it took so long. The bathroom door over here was locked, I couldn't get in. I think someone is using it if you know what I mean." Ruki giggled.

"Wh what did you just say?" Tora asked horrified.

"I said the bathroom door was locked, and..." That was more then enough for Tora to hear, before he ran as fast as he could through the crowd of dancing bodies. He felt as if he would never reach the bathroom's. They seemed to get further, and further away.

Finally he reached the doors, and tried to get in, but sure enough they were locked. He could hear sobs, and grunts, and moans. Tora, never one to control his rage, and anger in a time like this, let everything go, and started banging on the door, screaming, "Open the fucking door now! Let me in!" Finally taking forever in Tora's eyes, he heard a click, and the door slowly open.

"Care to join our party?" Satoshi laughed. Tora's anger grew quickly, as his love was held, naked and once again, broken.

"Let him go right now!" Tora demanded.

"Or what?"

Tora shoved Satoshi, who stumbled back a little.

"Nuh uh. I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Jin pulled out a gun from the back of his pants, and pointed it at Saga's head, "I will kill him." Jin smirked.

"You fucking bastard!"

"Now now, I'd bite that tongue of yours Tora! We warned you to watch your back. You put Zero in the hospital, we're just returning the favor." Satoshi said with a smile, "You never gave us a chance. You never warned us. You just came and mest everything up. Be thankful we warned you first."

Without warning, Jin threw Saga into the big mirror to the side of them. His face hit first, Tora screamed, and charged at Jin. Saga fell to the ground, just as the gun went off. The room was covered in blood, as a rush of people ran into the room.

* * *

_**OMG who got shot? **_

_**Please leave feedback! Thank you! The next Chapter might be the last... until the new series starts... if you guys want one that is? Let me know!**_


	50. Chapter 50

_**Chapter Fifty**_

I looked over to my right, Kiyo was sleeping soundly. I was glad, he needed it. I, however, kept replaying it over and over in my head, "Kiyoharu, I am sorry to inform you, but you have HIV caused by advanced stage of Syphilis."

"What does that mean exactly?" Yoshiki asked.

"It means that because he wasn't treated for Syphilis. The disease spread, and got so far along, that now there is nothing we can do. I am sorry. With further testing, we can give an estamated amount of time he has left."

"What?" Yoshiki yelled.

"Kiyoharu san is dying."

* * *

Hizaki smiled as Gackt walked into the room, "What am I seeing you for today?"

"Why are you being so profesional? Am I not the one you've been fucking lately? No I dont think so!"

"If you've come to harass me then you can leave."

"Babe, I can go to your boss, and cry rape. I'm obviously not the only pretty face your screwing, am I?"

"So your going to blackmail me?"

"If thats how you want to look at it, I dont care. You are going to be with me, or else I will kill that boyfriend of yours, Shinya! Dont think your going to go and tell someone, because if you do, I will turn it around, and make you look like a worthless piece of trash. In the end, I'll be walking out of here with a ton of money, and a rape victim."

"So you think threatening me is going to give you what you want?"

"Did you forget who shares a room with Shinya? Did you forget that he doesn't fight anyone off? Did you forget how easy it would be for me to kill him while hes sleeping, and I could turn it around, and make it look like you did it. I could even hurt myself. I can put a good show on."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You are going to dump Shinya, and take nothing else to do with him, then you are going to come back to me, because you love me more then him, and your going to like it or else Shinya will die. So when he meets you today, you are going to break up with him, and your going to tell him that you dont love him. You tell him you love me. I'll be watching the whole time, so dont think you can get away with anything."

Yoshiki fought his tears, he knew Hizaki could be a bitch, but this was going overbored. Was he really willing to risk his loves life, and his career? Or, break up with Shinya, to keep him safe?

"Shinya should be here soon, you better put on a good show, or else hes dead!"

"I have to get back to my patients, I'll tell Shinya what you want me to tell him, but I swear, if you hurt him, I will ..."

"You will what? Kill me? Hahaha! I love your sense of humor babe. Now give me a goodbye kiss, I'll be back in half an hour."

I fell back into my office chair, taking in the choices I had, either break up with Shinya to save him, or stay with him, and risk the chance of having him killed, and my reputation ruined. I knew it was only a matter of time I had to make my dicision, Shinya would be in soon enough. I had to gather my strength if we were going to make it through this. I had to act good, if he was going to believe me. Just like always, there was a knock on my door, I knew who it was, there was no need for me to look up.

I tried to contain the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes, and tried to hide the smile on my face as Shinya skipped up to me, and kissed my cheek. I loved how happy I could make him!

"Oh Gackt, I've missed you so much today! Its so lonely watching everyone dance, and have fun with their lovers. I hate how we must keep what we have a secret."

"I'm glad you brought that up." I swollowed my shakey voice.

"What?"

"Shinya, I am sorry, but..."

"Gackt, please dont do this!"

"I dont love you anymore."

"Gackt...please... your lying."

"I am not. I am breaking up with you. There is someone else I love."

"If you mean it, then you would at least look me in the eyes and tell me. I said look at me!" I felt his hand contect with my face, the sting of the hit didn't hurt nearly as bad as my broken heart. I cringed at his command, for I knew I couldn't bear to look at him. Slowly I lifted my head, "Shinya I am sorry."

"Why would you do this to me. Your lying, I know you are! You love me. You said so earlier. What is going on? Tell me so I can understand it."

I took Shinya into my arms, and kissed his forehead, "I am sorry, but you must go now. You must leave, and dont come and see me anymore. I am sorry."

As I wiped away one last tear on Shinya's face, Hizaki came in with a smirk on his face.

"Oh hon, I'm sorry, were you in the middle of something?"

"No, were finished here. I told him." I put my head down, disgusted with what I had just done. Disgusted in knowning I could let another person treat me like that.

"That is what you left me for?"

"Babe, it was always me he wanted. People get tired of playing with whores. At least he knows I am good enough for him."

"Get out of here Shinya. I want to be with Hizaki, now go!"

I thought my heart couldn't break anymore, but it did as soon as Shinya ran out of my office in tears.

"Are you happy now?" I asked Hizaki.

"Honestly, no."

"Why not?"

"You have made me so sex deprived..."

My eyes got wide, and I shook my head, "I am not having sex with you, not right now. I have work to do."

"That never stopped you before."

Just in time, my pager went off, and I was saved from the torment I was about to recieve.

* * *

Yuh smiled, walking into the temporary dance hall, everything was so beautiful! People with smiles on their faces instead of the usual gloom they carry around. He had been tormented enough for a lifetime. He wasn't going to let Tomo inflict pain on his life anymore. He was proud that he found a way out. He had been seeking counsiling for his abuse for almost a month. As for Tomo, he too was seeking counsiling for his mood swings. Yuh was trying to leave the past alone, he was living a new fresh life. Yuh looked around for one framilar face, of course he was nervous, but he tried to not let that show too much, as he remembered two weeks ago.

_I had just left my cousiling meeting, and had been in too much of a hurry to watch where I was going. I bumped into a body, sending my notebook, and papers, as well as myself flying to the floor._

_"Oh, I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I was just..." The voice trailed off. Yuh was very hesitant to look up at who it was, "Are you alright?" He asked. surely noticing my healing face, which was littered in healing bruises._

_"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I gathered my strength, and looked up._

_"Can I buy you some coffee?" He asked. I was shocked, and unsure of him, and myself. It didn't help that I had just gotten out of a horrible relationship with someone, but for some reason, my mouth had a mind of its own, and answered before I could think of what to say, "I'd really like that."_

_Yuh stared in awe over this new person who had literally bumped into his life. He was tall, with shoulder - length black, and red hair. His complexion was soft milky white, he wore a light blueish grey colored contacts. Everything about him made Yuhs stomach do flips. He wore tight black pants, and a red black button up shirt with a black and red tie. Even the way he smelled drove him crazy. The boys walked into the cafe area, and ordered two coffees. Then sat down, and started chatting._

_"I'm sorry, I never introduced myself. I'm Rui."_

_"I'm Yuh. Nice to meet you." They both smiled._

_"How long have you been here? I dont remember seeing you around before?"_

_"Almost a month now. My parents died in a plane crash, when the county stepped in, they decided I needed therapy to deal with it. I dont know why, its not like my parents were ever home. I dont miss them."_

_"I'm sorry to hear that."_

_"Its not your fault. I guess its good I'm in here."_

_"Why?" _

_"I met you today." Yuh looked away and blushed. _

"Theres my baby!" Rui said wrapping his arms around Yuh, and giving him a kiss on his cheek, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, so do you." They both shared a kiss, by the time they broke up, they were both out of breath. Rui turned, guiding his lover along to the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

I couldn't even imagine things would be this good right now. It seemed as if everything was finally starting to pay off. Although I missed my brother terribly, I was now working, and saving up for an apartment. There was some cheap ones not too far from where I worked, I just needed to collect at least two paychecks before I could rent one out.

I had just finished my morning shift at the noodle shop, when my phone went off. I immediantly recognized the number, and answered, "Moshi moshi."

"Kyo?"

"Hai. Douka shita no?"

"I need to see you. I cant take it anymore, Kyo, please come."

"I'll be there soon.

I hung up with my little brother, worried, and hurt by the sound of his voice. I could tell he was crying. What was wrong? I felt helpless. I couldn't be there to comfort him all the time. He just had to make it through the rest of the year, and he would be able to come live with me after he turns eighteen. He wouldn't need anyones permission to come. We wouldn't need anything from anybody. It would just be us, and there would be no one to stop us.

* * *

Everybody screamed, and within minutes the police, and doctors came rushing into the bathroom. I wanted to stay with Saga, but the police were currently taking my report, and the doctors were taking Saga away from me. The doctors said he was unresponsive, which took me into a panic. I tried my hardest to focus on just giving the report so I could go to the hospital, which I did within twenty minutes.

The cops lead me to the hospital part of the facility, which was all the way on the other side of the building. They said they couldn't take the risk of having me beaten up as well. I couldn't breath. My palms, and forehead was starting to sweet . The closer I got to seeing Saga, the more angry I got. This isn't how it was supposed to be. Everything was supposed to be ok. We were supposed to have fun, and remember this day. What did he do to deserve all this? Its not fair!

When we finally got into the waiting room, the nurse came out, and took us into a private waiting area.

"Have a seat if you will." She said in a soft high pitched voice, "Saga is going into surgery as we speak."

On that note, I wanted to be sick. My fists balled up in anger, and all I wanted to do was scream. I felt helpless, and could no longer find the strength to continue to be the strong one. I fell to my knee's and let out my tears. I could hear the police ask if he was going to be alright.

"He should be fine, Sir. When t hey threw him into the glass, he hit head first. He has several pieces of glass in his eyes. There is a very very high possiblity that he will be blind after the surgery. Even so, he will need to under go several more operations after this. He also has a broken arm the the force when he fell afterwards. We will also be reparing that aswell. He will be out of surgery in about two hours."

"Thank you doctor. When he wakes up, please let us know. We must question him as soon as possible."

"Alright, but you know he wont be in any shape to answer those questions."

"We still have to try. Thank you doctor."

The doctor bowed his head respectfully, "Tora, I know how much you care for Saga, but really sitting here crying about it isn't going to do any good. Go back to your room, and get some rest."

"No, I will not until I know Saga is safe. And even then, I will not leave his side, no matter what."

"Very well then. I must go now. Saga is preped, and ready for surgery. He will be fine."


	51. Chapter 51

_**Chapter Fifty One**_

Disguested with my life at the moment, and who I had become. I had to take a moment and think about everything that was going on. I didn't want to hurt Shinya like that, but I didn't want his life to end either. That would have been even more painful then what was going on right now. If there was only someway I could talk to him. I looked around, and there was Hizaki in the hall, watching me. He smiled at me, and I put my head down. I knew from that moment on, the moment I broke up with Shinya, Hizaki was going to do everything he could to keep us apart, even if that ment watching my every move. I had only three more patients to see, before I could go home. Usually I would have spent that time with Shinya, but not today. Today I was going to go home, and take some time for myself. As I readied myself to leave, I felt something was wrong. My guy twisted, and I was forced to walk back down the halls. Before I knew where I was, my ear was pressed agains the door. I could hear Shinya, and Hizaki yelling.

* * *

I ran back to my room, crying. I loved Gackt, why didn't he love me back? Was it really because of Hizaki? I wouldn't know. I had too much on my mind.

Hizaki walked into the room, a smirk on his face, he looked very pleased with himself, "You bitch!" I couldn't help but scream at him. He had taken the one person I loved, the only thing I wanted to live for away from me.

"If I were you... I'd watch the way you talked to me."

"Why? Are you going to slap me, and possibly break a nail of yours?"

Hizaki laughed, "Oh no. There are people around here that have my back. So if I were you... I'd watch my back everywhere I go, because I wouldn't know when I'd get jumped."

* * *

I couldn't take listening to them fight anymore, and I opened the door. Shinya was right in front of me. Hizaki a few feet away from Shinya. Without thinking, I put myself between the beauties, "Stop this. Stop this right now!" I demanded, "Aki, I loved you. I dont anymore. I love Shinya. Shinya, I never ment what I said back there. Hizaki threatend me. I was afraid to loose everything I had worked so hard to achieve, but I dont care anymore. I truely love you, and I'm willing to risk that to have you."

Shinya looked up at Gackt with tear filled eyes. Gackt wiped his tears away, then shared a tender kiss.

I could see the look of anger, and hatered on Hizaki's face, but still I continued to kiss Shinya. I kept my eyes on him. Knowing what would happen. I was prepared for it, and before I knew it. I pushed Shinya away from me. I heard him scream, as the gun went off, and I fell to the floor. Shinya's screams seemed so far away from me. I closed my eyes as another gunshot echoed through my ears.

* * *

I couldn't bring myself to go down to the party. I was too depressed. All I wanted was my brother, the one person I loved more then anyone in this whole world. Why couldn't my parents see that. He was the only one I needed, and they took him from me. I know I shouldn't be complaining too much. My brother was free, and in the process of getting his life back together. By the time I become an adult, he will have everything fixed up, and ready for me to live with him, and we will start a new life.

I paced in my room, until I heard the sound that I was waiting for. The sound that I welcomed most of all. I swung the door open, and leapt into the arms of my older brother, "Oh Kyo. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

I looked up into his eyes, and almost fell back, I didn't recognize him at all. His hair was too short. His beard was growing, and he was covered in more tats then I could count.

"Kyo... What have you done to yourself?" I asked.

"I got a job as a tattoo artist downtown. I got us an apartment. Its not much, it needs a lot of work. I think thats why I took it. Too keep my mind occupied until I could bring you home with me." I smiled, and snuggled my face into the crook of his neck. He looked so much older then I remembered him, but he smelled, and sounded the way he always did.

"Kyo I miss you so much. I hate it here. I fucked up my friendship with everyone, because of what I did to Mizuki. I can never forgive myself for what I did to him."

"Shhhh... Its ok. I'm here now. Everything will be ok. Its just going to take time. By next year, you will be home with me..."

"The dance is today." Mao said, cutting Kyo off. His voice shakey, and his eyes were full of tears. Kyo pulled his little brother into a tight hug, then slowly started to hum to both of them. Kyo started to sway back and forth, holding his trembling brother as close as possible.

Mao couldn't understand what was going on between him and his brother, nor did he want to understand it. Everything was happening in slow motion. Mao kissed his brother neck, he could taste his own tears, which were running down Kyo's neck where Mao's face was burried. That had always been Kyos weakness. His neck was the most sensitive part of his body, besides other parts. Mao looked back up. Kyo touching his face with ease, as if he would shatter into a billion pieces. Kyo ran his thumb over his brothers pouty lip, then kissed him. Slowly, he sucked on Mao's lower lip, "Mmmmm... Kyo..." Mao whispered. Kyo picked his brother up, and walked the few feet to the bed, where he layed him down gently.

"I love you." Kyo said.

"I love you too."

Kyo slowly took off his brothers white button up shirt. This time was much different then all the other times. Kyo would normally have just ripped his shirt off, not caring that the shirt he just ripped cost over fifty dollars, he would replace it. This time, Kyo slowly unbuttoned Mao's shirt, carefully one button at a time. While doing so, Kyo took his time to pay attention to his little brother, kissing him passionately. It seemed like ages before his shirt finally came off. Mao moaned, as he felt Kyo's hand on his stomach. Kyo's hand traveled to his brothers hip, squeezing gently. Mao ran his hands up and down Kyo's back, bringing his tight black shirt with him. Kyo too was shirtless, and breathing heavier. Mao's hands flew to Kyo's large belt buckle, but Kyo was quick to push his hands away, "Mao... I dont want to rush this. We always rush, because we had too, we dont have to right now. Everyones down having a good time, just relax." Mao gulped at his brothers words. He had never had slow sex, he had never made love before. They always had to be quick, everything was always a quick fuck, because they couldn't take the chance in taking things slow, and getting caught.

"Lay back, and relax."

Mao did as he was told, laying back on the bed, his arms still in his white shirt. Kyo leaned down, and kissed him passionately. Then slowly trailed kisses down his jaw, and neck. Kyo stopping at his vein, and started kissing, and sucking the skin over Mao's vein. Mao moaned, and rubbed his brothers back, urging him on. Kyo worked his way down his chest, stopping to give special attention to his brothers nipples. Again, Mao moaned out, arching his back. He had no control over his body any longer, "Kyo pl please."

After a few more minutes of teasing his nipples, Kyo kissed a trail lovingly down his brothers stomach. Kyo kissed the tip of his brothers cock, making it twitch. Mao moaned, as he felt his older brothers mouth around him, sucking, and bobbing his head. Kyo carefully inserted one finger, playing around until he could find Mao's sweet spot. Mao wriggled under Kyo's touch, then complained when Kyo pulled away from him, "Awww... Kyo!" Kyo took off his tight black jeans, and positioned himself on the bed. Mao let out a gasp of air as his brother slowly entered him.

Everything was in slow motion. Everything was abnormally quiet, so much so that the boys could hear their own heartbeating. Their hand laced together, as their movements became faster, and faster, until either one of them could continue. They both released themselves. Kyo collapsed next to his brother. Mao snuggled next his Kyo, relaxing into the silence.

* * *

It was dark, and it had just begun to rain. My heavy boots carried my cold body through the streets. I didn't know exactly where I was, but my guy knew where I needed to be. There was so many mistakes, so many things I had done wrong. And why I had let everything fall apart, or why I hadn't listened to Miko when she begged me not to leave was beyond me. All I knew at that moment was that I had to see Miko. As I thought about the last time I had seen here, and how long it had been. I wondered if she thought I left her, or if she thought I was dead. Did she even know what was going on? That Dr. Gackt wasn't all that he made himself out to be. How he was in a secret drug ring, and had been put in charge of taking care of my body. Would she even believe what I had to tell her. Most importantly... Would she still love me?

I couldn't believe I was now standing infront of the building that brought Miko and I together. Though the rain continued to pour down, I didn't make any moves to go inside, or get out of the storm. I had been through so much over the last few months. I along with the season, everything had changed, including my life, and me as a person. I had a clearer view of who I was, and what I needed to do. And right now, the only thing that mattered to me was Miko. With a clear, and set mind, I took slow steps into the Hospital, leaving a track of muddy footprints behind me. I began to tremble with the thought of seeing my Miko again.

* * *

I looked around the crowded room, feeling half empty, and half lost without Omi. Even though it had been a while since they announced her death a few months back, I still had some hope that she was still alive. It was only them I became aware of the warm hand holding mine, and looked up at Kanon. He was my support through everything that had happened. I had no doubt in my mind that he loved me, he reminded me everyday, but I didn't love him that way. I loved him in the way that I appricated him there with me. I loved how he loved me. I really loved Omi. She was my world, the reason I breathed everyday. I was lost without her. Kanon gave me hope that love could still exist, that Omi could still exist. I felt bad for Kanon, and how devoted he was to me. There was nothing I could do to change his feelings. No matter how many times I told him I didn't love him the way he loved me, he never took it for an answer. I dont think I could ever love another person, or anything living, and breathing the way I loved Omi. It just wouldn't work. I sighed knowning I had to make the best of the time I had left here. I thought about taking my life, but what would that prove? That I couldn't handle my life? That I was depressed? My heart screamed at me to stop living. If Omi was really alive, then the easiest way to see her again was death. Then the other part of my heart was screaming, "Omi's alive, and you know it!" Both sides where "what if's," but it was the what if shes alive that kept me going. It was enough to keep me going until I could physically no longer take the torture it had be playing in. If death was the way I could see my love again, then death is what I would take. There was no more arguing about it, nothing else I could do about it. Live was cruel, that was the ony fact that I had. Life was its own cruel, harsh game. One that involved two players, God, and the Devil. The rest of the people here were just the game pieces, I was just a game piece. A game piece that could quickly jump off the game bored if I wanted too.

"Wanna dance?" Kanon asked with a smile on his face. I couldn't answer him, infact, as the weeks went by I spoke less, and less. Kanon was starting to make choices for me. What I ate at ever meal, what I drank for breakfast. Weather or not I even made it out of bed or not. Should I take a shower this week? He was starting to take over my life, and I felt guilty for him stepping in like that. What could I do. Even if I asked him to leave me alone, he wouldn't listen. I took his hand and nodded a bit.

Kanon led me to the dance floor. My knee high, deep purple gothic styled dress puffed out, and sashayed with every move I made. Kanon pulled me into him, and I rested my head on his shoulders, and closed my eyes. I forced my back to last year, when Omi was in Kanon's place. I remember I wore the same dress, because Omi loved the way I looked in it. I let out a gasp, as her face became clear in my head once again. I felt my eyes grow warm with tears. Kanon's arms grew tighter around me. He learned how to comfort me, he learned why I cried over and over again, and understood why I stopped talking, and stopped living. He had been hurt by love once before, but he still had to stand by me. I couldn't ever thank him enough for standing by my side all along.

"Miko, I know how much you love, and miss Omi, but you have to learn how to let go one day..." Kanon trailed off, I opened my eyes to listen to him speak, but didn't move my head. We continued to sway together, until I jolted to a stop. I blinked my eyes, no longer listening to Kanon speak. Did my eyes just deceive me?

"Kanon look shes right there!" I pointed and yelled, "Omi... Shes..."

"Miko... there is no one there."

The image of Omi soaking wet, and Kanon's words were enough to make my head spin, and my heart sink. I know what I saw, and I couldn't just let myself think I was seeing things. I ran in the direction of where I thought I saw Omi, pushing my way through the crowd of people. I ran as fast as I could, as I followed the muddy foot prints left behind. My chest tightened, was it really her? When I got to my room, where the footprints ended, I opened the door, and walked inside, closing it behind me, and there she was, soaking wet, standing with her back towards me.

I took a deep breath before whispering her name, afraid if I said it too loud she would disappear again, and it would all be a dream, "Omi?" Her short choppy blond hair leaving tiny droplets of water on the floor, as she turned her head, "Miko?"

"Omi?" I said a bit louder this time, "Is it really you?"

"Hai."

I couldn't hold myself back anylonger, I ran fullforce towards her, and wrapped my arms around her. I let myself cry, and cry. For how long I couldnt' tell you. I knew she was alive in my heart, and she would return to me, and here she is now, in my arms. We stayed on the floor just crying, until we fell asleep together. I was content in that moment, and once again had my reason to live.

* * *

There was something that changed. The room was lighter, and sad at the same time. I could hear footsteps in the hallway. I had come to be acustom to the noiseless halls. The cold dark lonely room that I was doomed to die in. It pained me to think that I had a little brother that I might not ever see again, and my boyfriend, Aoi... he was starting to become faint in my memory, for it had been months since I had seen him last. I wondered how Aoi was doing, was he alive, did he remember me? Does he love me?

I heard the foot steps come to a stop. The sound of keys clinging together got my attention, then I heard the key inside the lock, and suddenly the door open. There was Yoshiki, standing there in the doorway. There was something off about him, something that pained him, but I didn't know what. Yoshiki came over to me with another set of keys, these ones were much smaller. He kneeled down, and took off my restraints, "You can go now."

"Wheres Aoi? I'm not leaving without Aoi."

"Once you leave, I will free Aoi aswell, but you must leave first."

"No..."

"If you refuse I will kill you."

Without further hesitation, I ran out of my cell, and down the hall, until I found the exit. I ran into the forest infront of me, and hid, waiting, watching for Aoi, but he never came...

* * *

I paced in the waiting room for hours, waiting for any sign that Saga was out of surgery. So many thoughts envading my mind. For just a minute I thought everything would be ok, I didn't think... and it was all my fault. I let allowed my thoughts to beat myself up. I knew I deserved it, I should have never allowed Saga to go off on his own like that, I knew something bad would happen, but I let it happen anyway.

"Tora?"

I shot up out of my seat, ready for the news. My legs were shakey, and the air suddenly became thicker then I remembered. My legs felt like lead, too heavy to lift, thats when I knew the outcome was not a good one.

"Please tell me Saga is alright?"

"Come take a walk with me." The doctor said, reaching his hand out for Tora. Tora walked past him, just wanting him to tell him straight, what happened. Tora's time at the facility was less then two hours. Tora didn't want to leave, he needed Saga. The doctor placed his hand on Tora's shoulder, as they walked. "Tora... Saga, as you may know is out of surgery. He is stabalized, but very sleepy. Overall, surgery was a sucess." Tora let out a breath of relief, and let a few tears roll off his cheek, "What about his eyes?"

"I dont know about that yet..."

"What? What do you mean you dont know?"

"Tora, please calm down, and let me finish. There was a lot of shards of glass in both of his eyes. I did my best to repair everything, but I wont know for sure for a few weeks. His eyes are taped shut, and covered with a special cloth to keep the moisture in. In a few weeks, I will take everything off, and only then will I know if the surgery worked or not."

"When can I see him?"

"He's right in that room." The doctor said pointing to a door just a few feet in front of them.

"Thank you! Can I go in?"

"Hai."

Tora bowed as low as he could, showing how greatful he was before going up to the door. Tora took a deep breath, and walked inside, not willing to waste anymore time today away from his love. Tora closed the door, as quietly as he could, not sure if Saga was asleep or not. Tora slowly turned around, afraid to see Saga in such a condition. He gasped a little from the shock. Saga's eyes were bandaged up. His arms was in a cast, and was resting across his chest. Tora walked over to Saga, trying not to make noise, and sat down in the chair that was waiting beside the bed. Tora reached over, and stroked Saga's good hand, taking it into his, and kissing it.

"Wh.. who is th that?" Saga asked, fear spilling from his words. That broke Tora's heart. He promised to protect Saga, promised him that he would never again have to face such a horrible life again, how could he let this happen?

"Saga... Its me..."

"Tora?" Saga asked, a smile growing on his face.

"Yeah... Saga.."

"Tora... I cant see... I cant see..." Saga began to cry, "Shh, dont cry, its ok. The doctory put something over your eyes so you cant see. You will get your vision back."

"Tora?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you lay next to me, please?"

Tora wiped away his own tears, "Ok, scoot over a bit." Saga did as he was told, and Tora climbed into the medical bed next to him. Saga turned on his side, and pushed himself against Tora as much as he could. Tora held Saga as tight as he could, taking in his scent, trying to remember all the good times together.

"Saga... I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I... I... I am leaving today. I'm going home in an hour."

"What? No! You cant leave me! No. Please! Dont leave me Tora. I love you. Please..."

"Shhhh... Its ok. I dont want to leave either, but I will still come and visit you. I dont live to far from here, I can walk to you everyday. I promise. Everything will be ok. You'll see."

The grip Saga had on Tora's shirt became tighter, and tighter, they shared simple kisses, and "I love you's" for the next few minutes. Everything was silent, and somewhat peaceful. Nothing could harm them in that moment. They were together, protected by walls, and a locked door.

"Saga. I'm so sorry I didn't protect you." Tora started, knowing that in only a few minutes, or at anytime really he would be pulled away from Saga to start his clean life. He thought about all the things he could do to stay, but he was warned that none of it would work. After this, Saga would have to stand up for himself, he would have to get better on his own, and Tora didn't know how to take that. He knew how weak Saga was, and he knew what he would have to do to protect him.

"Tora you dont have to apologize..."

"Yes I do, just listen... I love you so much. You mean so much to me. I should have been there with you, but you seemed so confident, so I let you go. That was my mistake, and I am so sorry that this happened to you, and I couldn't be there to protect you."

"Tora dont blame yourself, I dont want you to blame yourself..." Saga was cut off by a knock on the door, and Sakura walked in.

"Tora... Its time..."

"Please just give me a few more minutes?"

"You've had more then enough time to say goodbye. The doctor needs to see Saga right now."

"Before that happens, I want my mom to meet Saga."

"Saga.. Do you feel up to have guests?"

"Yes. I want to meet her." Tora could tell that he was trying to hold everything together, by the show of his quivering lip, he wasn't doing a very good job.

"I'll be back in a few minutes then." Sakura replied before leaving.

"Aishiteru, Tora."

"I love you too Saga." They both shared a kiss. Tora sucking on Saga's quivering lip, when they seperated, Tora said, "I dont want you to hold your emotions together. I want you to show me how your feeling, because thats not who you are. You are not strong enough for that, and it will only kill you after I go, so show me now before I go, so I can kiss away your tears one last time." Saga didn't need any further pushing from Tora. Saga let his tears shed, clinging desperately to Tora, not wanting to let him go.

There was a knock on the door, which only made the boys grip eachother tighter, knowing that all too soon goodbye would come. And Tora would have no choice but to leave Saga, unprotected, and vulnerable.

Sakura walked into the room, followed by a young looking woman. She was noticably young, and dressed the part, wearing ripped skinny jeans, and a black muscle shirt. Her lip was pirced, as well as her nose, and right eyebrow. Her hair was dyed black, and had red highlights. Tora looked up, his eyes red, and teary, "Mom?"

"Hi Tora." Tora walked over, and gave her a hug, for the first time in years, "Mom, I want you to meet someone."

"Ok."

"This is Saga, my boyfriend. Saga this is my mom." Tora introduced, taking his lovers hand, and placing it in his mothers hand.

"Its wonderful to meet you Saga, I'm Yoko, Tora's mother."

"Its nice to meet you too. Tora, she sounds wonderful." Saga gasped again, this time feeling reality hit him in the chest. This was real now, Tora was going home, and Saga was going to be left, alone, in pain.

The doctor walked in with a needle, Tora's eyes widened, "What is that?"

"Dont worry, Saga will be fine, this is just to keep him calm."

Saga screamed out, "No!" But it was too late, the doctor already injected it.

"Saga in just a few minutes you will start to feel sleepy, "I sugest you say your goodbyes now.

Tora cried, along with Saga, not wanting to say goodbye, "Mom, cant I just stay. I'll probably just get into trouble again once I get out?"

"No. Say goodbye Tora, its time to go home, and move on with your life."

Tora didn't want to argue with his mother, even though she was bearly even that. Yoko had gotten pregnant at a very early age. When she was sixteen, her family was forced too move after she had given birth to Tora. Her parents sent her away to school, while they raised their grandson as their own. Tora didn't see his mother until he was around eleven years old. She still had a lot of growing up to do. Tora's father, was American, and had run off back to America shortly after he was born. After his grandparents had passed away, he was left to fend for himself, and fell into a life of sex, and drugs. When his mother came home, and found him living the life she feared the most, she sent him to the rehab center. Now it was Yoko's turn to finish taking care of the child she was forced to give up.

Tora leaned over Saga's bed, and kissed him deeply. They had stayed like that until Tora could feel Saga's lips weaken, "Saga dont sleep yet, wake up." Tora shook him, "Saga, I love you, and I will call you as soon as I can. I will come visit you as much as I can. I love you, dont ever forget that."

"I love you too."

Without anything else being said, Tora walked away, as his lover fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**WOW! I cant believe that its all over! I hope you all liked it, and there will be a second part to this. The next fic will be more focused on Tora, and Saga, and Miko, and Omi, and Kyo and Mao. Let me know your thoughts! **_

_**Thank you all for all of your support! **_

_**Ayame**_


End file.
